Paging Doctor Chapman
by IrishCourtney
Summary: Piper Chapman thought she left Alex behind in Paris, but after 8 years apart, Piper is met with her biggest downfall yet again. Piper and Larry are on the rocks after Larry is caught cheating with Polly. Will Piper fall into old habits or is it over for good? Read, Review and enjoy! Rating changed to M for sexual Content! (Similar to Paging Doctor Vause, but switched roles)
1. Chapter 1

_This is different from my other story, Paging Doctor Vause. Its a new idea I had in my head and wanted to write. I am trying to make it more detailed but bare with me, I am a new writing and not great. I also am going to try to plan it out more so the story line doesnt get messed up or rushed. We'll see though lol. __**I dont own any of the characters,**__ just writing about them. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, and I hope everything makes sense. I wanted to give a little background before I started on Pipers current situation so sorry if it seems boring or repetitive. Enjoy, please review for more updates! - Courtney_

4:33 AM. Piper focused her eyes and groaned when she saw the bright numbers in front of her. She glanced at her sleeping boyfriend. Once upon a time she would have woken him up by kissing his chest and neck, following a quick, hot session of sex. Piper had loved him for many years. '_Loved'._ Piper thought to herself. She shook her head, let out a soft sigh and got out of bed quietly.

Piper's relationship with her ex-fiancé/boyfriend had not been the same since she caught him cheating on her. Piper never felt any sort of jealousy with Larry; she trusted him whole-heartedly and was devastated to walk in on him with another woman. The worst part of the confrontation was that her best friend was the other woman. Polly had just given birth to her son Finn and less than two months later, sleeping with Piper's fiancé. Larry had spent hours upon hours apologizing and begging Piper to forgive him. Larry said that it was only a fling, and he was lonely due to Piper's long hours at the hospital. She couldn't blame him for the loneliness.

Piper had a brief flashback of Paris with her ex-girlfriend Alex. Piper didn't think about Alex often but when she did, her heart felt like it was punctured and deflated. She would never admit it to anyone but she missed Alex, all the time. It had been almost 8 years since Piper left Alex in France. Piper regretted how she left, during the time that Alex needed her most, right after her mother died. Piper knew if she didn't leave then, she never would. Alex treated her like a queen and although Piper loved Larry, Alex was Piper's one true love, her soul mate. Alex bought her expensive gifts, traveled the world on her expense, but what Piper cherished the most; was the attention Alex gave her. The attention slowly dwindled down to just a few hours in the middle of the night when she returned back to the hotel that they were staying at. When Alex wanted to celebrate her successful drug movements she always celebrated with sex. Piper much obliged but grew increasingly lonely and angry at Alex for neglecting her.

Piper left Alex due to Alex's inability to separate her international drug cartel and her relationship with Piper. Piper could never be with Alex if she was dealing drugs. Alex chose drugs over love and as much as they were in love, Alex's one true love was importing heroin. Piper broke Alex's heart, but she finally needed to be selfish and find someone who would put her first. Piper thought she found that with Larry, until he started to complain about the hours Piper worked. Piper wouldn't admit that she was doing to Larry, what Alex had done to her. She knew that being a doctor was very different from a drug importer, but in black and white, Piper was just the same as Alex. Piper also refused to admit to anyone, that she preferred to be at the hospital than being with Larry. She really did love him, but sometimes Piper felt like she was trying to make Larry be Alex. She started to distance herself as she realized, he would never compare.

Piper took a quick shower, shaking the thoughts of Alex out of her head. She grimaced at the mirror, knowing that her whole day would be messed up due to the deflated-heart-feeling so early in the morning. She hoped the patients at Litchfield hospital would help her recover from the sadness, or at least distract her. Piper felt like crying.

"Eight fucking years" Piper dried her face and ran a brush through her semi-tangled blonde hair. Her blue eyes were accompanied by dark circles, due to lack of sleep over the last 2 years. Ever since she started her job at the hospital as a doctor, she barely slept and when she was home, she had to stay up to be with Larry in order to make their relationship survive. It had been about two months since she caught him cheating. After Piper's unwanted discovery, when she arrived home from her shift at the hospital, she usually would just eat dinner in silence with her boyfriend and went right to sleep. She didn't bother to placate Larry, he didn't deserve it anymore. His eyes were sad, but he never tried to complain, knowing he majorly fucked up and he had no right to complain any longer.

Piper tried to go back to normal but she would never be able to trust him again. Piper hadn't spoken to Polly since the incident. She was extremely sad, not being able to see Finn, her godson, but Polly had been her best friend since grade school and this was one of the worst things she could have done to Piper. The betrayal felt like a fresh sting to Piper's face every time she thought about it, which was more often than she would have preferred. Piper had agreed to stay with Larry, but told him she did not want to be engaged anymore, perhaps later in the future but she explained her lack of trust. He nodded softly, with tears forming in his eyes but didn't reply, knowing it was a miracle she didn't walk out right then and there.

Piper often wondered why she stayed, she felt differently about Larry now and wasn't happy. Deep down, Piper knew she just didn't want to be alone, so she would suffer with Larry. Piper's biggest fear was being alone again, the same way she was after leaving Alex. She spent a good three months on her best friend's couch; crying, eating and watching TV. Polly finally helped her get her own apartment and Piper went back to college to become a doctor. She had to fight the urge to call Alex and beg to get back together nearly every day for a year. Each day it got easier to move on, but her heart stayed with Alex. Always.

"How can I still feel like this after eight fucking years?" She said quietly, her mind floating between Larry's cheating and Alex's beautiful face and all of the beautiful places they traveled together.

She walked back into her bedroom to put on her blue scrubs. Larry's eyes were open but his head still mushed into his pillow. He looked comfortable and sleepy. Piper envied him for not having to wake up at such an ungodly hour. She wasn't one to sleep in but 4 am was a little too early for anyone.

"Hey Pipes" His voice croaked. Larry smiled at her, his eyes beckoning her to lay down with him in bed again. He hadn't tried to sleep with Piper since the incident but really missed her.

"Good morning, I've uhhh… gotta run" Piper looked for her shoes quickly, avoiding any conversation with her boyfriend. She didn't speak much to him anymore, trying to forgive him in her own head. She accepted his many apologies but struggled to move past it.

"Oh... alright, well… have a good day. I love you Piper!" He shouted to Piper as she quickly left the room, shoes in hand.

"You too!" She shouted before closing the metal apartment door. She let out a loud sigh and made her way to the subway for work.

She entered the hospital. She looked down at her worn out, scuffed watch. It was a present from Alex while they were in Italy. Piper only kept it because she loved the style. It had a black leather band and silver face. It was simple yet elegant and perfect for work. 5 am.

Piper made her way to the third floor. She turned down a long corridor, the familiar pale green color made her smile. It felt like home. She worked in the infection unit. When she was introduced to new people, she explained she worked in the infection unit and they automatically assumed Infectious diseases. Piper had explained one too many times that there was a difference and she dealt with the people who were not contagious, but had infections, usually in their organs or around them and they usually spent weeks or months in her wing. The patients she saw were the ones that had a large infection that took a lot of time to clear up, reoccurring infections or patients that showed resistance to the antibiotics and had to be monitored closely while they found a solution that would help.

The patients were there for so long that Piper usually developed a good friendship with most, which made it hard for the ones that didn't make it, or when they finally got better and left, Piper always felt sad.

Piper made her way to ward, already feeling more relieved. She smiled at the thought of more distance from Larry making her feel better. She knew that it wasn't normal but it made her laugh.

Piper stopped at the nurse's station, saying hello to Lorna. Lorna was a petite, cute woman with short brown hair, pinned perfectly back, bright lipstick and an adorable New Jersey accent.

"Good Morning Doctor Chapman!" Lorna smiled brightly at Piper, which made her grin back. She couldn't be in a bad mood after looking at Lorna's beautiful smile.

"Morning Morello!" Piper beamed back. Piper used her first name if they were talking privately, but Piper wanted to start the day professionally, she felt it would make a statement for how the rest of the day would turn out. Though she loved Lorna, Piper had experienced people who looked at her as more of a friend than superior. Piper was one of three doctors in the Infection Unit. One of the other doctors was Poussey Washington. Washington was an African-American doctor whom she learned, spoke German. She was taller than piper, with buzzed hair. Piper admired her for being so intelligent, passionate and cultured. Piper was almost positive that she was a lesbian but never got friendly enough to ask or even question it. They only saw each other as they were changing shifts, but sometimes Piper would stick around, avoiding going home to see Larry and strike up a conversation while informing her about new patients or anything Washington would need to know. Piper had only met the third doctor a few times. He was only there when Piper or Poussey was out sick and on weekends. Sam Healy was his name. He seemed friendly enough to Piper but she had never really talked to him.

Piper picked up the pile of charts sitting on the counter near Morello.

She recognized her usual four patients. They had all been there for a minimum of two weeks; one of the patients was on her third month. Piper had become very close to her. The patient had tried many different antibiotics but her infection would keep coming back. The patient caught some sort of viral illness in a different country and after being treated, she developed an infection in her liver. The doctors made sure she wasn't infectious and after a few weeks in that ward, she was transferred to Piper, whom spent much of her time researching new solutions and new medicines to treat her with. None of which helped long enough for her to return home.

There was a new chart on the bottom of the stack.

"Oh, we have a new one?" Piper asked Morello, who was distracted by the computer.

Piper looked over the chart quickly, it appeared the patient had some sort of internal infection, obviously not contagious, or Piper would not have her chart, but it was unclear where it started and it seemed to be spreading slowly to other parts of the patient's body. She was admitted three days ago, with the classic symptoms. Chills, fever, shaking, high heart rate and a white blood cell count of 22,000. The normal range was 4,000 – 10,000 so the patient had nearly double the amount she should have. They put her on generic antibiotics but her body was resisting them. They moved her to Piper's wing last night, after Piper left for the night. She looked over the chart and then searched the paper for the patient's name. She saw the birthdate which made Piper freeze. She knew that date anywhere.

"No… just a coincidence Piper…" She said softly to herself. Her voice full of disbelief.

She searched the top of the page where she originally skipped, to find out what she was dealing with.

Piper dropped the chart like it was on fire. Piper look at the floor where the paper's had fallen. The name stuck out like bold. Piper's mouth stuck wide open, she couldn't move or speak. Piper couldn't focus on the thoughts running around in her head. She had so many at once, it made her more confused and shocked.

"Piper! Hello! Earth to Chapman!" Morello shouted at her, waving a hand in front of her face. Piper spaced out, still not able to speak or move.

"Piper, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost, here come sit down."

Piper sat down in the chair, her expression still blank and mouth slack.

"No… it's not possible, it can't be..." Piper managed to choke out. She heard footsteps coming towards her but couldn't look up to see who it was. Piper's face went from blank to confused and shocked.

"Maybe this is a bad time to say hi" A raspy voice called out quietly. Piper's eyes darted up, recognizing that beautiful voice anywhere. Her heart sank as she looked at a very pale, tall beautiful figure standing in front of her in a pale blue hospital gown. Her feet had light grey grip socks on them and her long fingers gripped a mobile pole that was pumping antibiotics into her arm. Her beautiful green eyes stared at Piper with such intensity it made chills run down Piper's spine. The corner of Alex's mouth was pulled up into a smirk. Alex looked amused to see Piper after so long, as a doctor no less.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Alex. Fucking. Vause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for every ones reviews, follows and favorites. It truly is inspiring and makes me want to write more! Thanks for all your support and review for more updates! The song in her is Better than me- Hinder. I listen to music while I write and this song made me think of them so much I couldn't help myself. I will probably do that for every chapter, mention at least one song. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors! As always, I don't own any of the characters or songs used in these chapters! - Enjoy, and review! - Courtney**

"Ms. Vause, this is your doctor I was telling you about. She's having a little trouble right now so maybe you should go back to your room and she will be in to check on you in a little while" Morello stepped in front of Piper, trying to shield her from Alex, hoping to give Piper a moment to recover before meeting her patient. Piper's soft blue eyes were locked onto the brunettes piercing green eyes. Piper hadn't spoken yet and her expression remained shocked. Her eye brows were visibly raised with her mouth barely open.

"Pipes, are you really that shocked to see me? You would think I just ran over your cat with that stare!" Alex chuckled quietly, rolling her eyes at Piper. Alex was moving around the short nurse, making her way to a very shocked, Piper. Morello pursed her lips when she heard Alex call the doctor by a nickname. She had confusion written all over her face.

Alex leaned down slowly to look Piper in the eye with genuine concern. She let a long, pale hand rest gently on the blonde's shoulder. The touch made Piper quiver. The blonde blinked a few times before glancing at Alex's hand. It felt so nice to be touched by Alex again. Piper felt like no time had passed and for a moment she was happily in love with the brunette, traveling the world.

"Is this really happening?" Piper asked quietly, taking in all of Alex's beauty. Piper inhaled sharply, getting a nose full of Alex's vanilla perfume. Piper resisted the urge to let her eyes roll back in ecstasy. She had always loved Alex's scent. "This can't be real" Piper decided that she was only dreaming and decided to indulge on the fantasy before it disappeared. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Alex let out a small laugh and removed her hand from Piper's shoulder. "Real as it gets kid, looks like you will be seeing a lot of me." She turned to walk back to her room. Piper watched Alex walk away, a smirk plastered on her face the whole way back. Piper's eyes widened as she comprehended what had just happened.

"Shit." Piper managed to choke out after a few long moments.

"What the hell was that Chapman?" Lorna asked, not understanding the relationship between the doctor and patient.

"That… that was Alex Vause." She stated simply, as if it was the answer to every question in the world.

Piper took a few more minutes, trying to regain composure. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she could not keep up. She had so many questions and concerns about her confrontation. Why was Alex here? Why wasn't she angry? Was she still a drug dealer? Was she in a relationship? The questions got more personal by the second. Piper tried to shake out her thoughts as she visited her other four patients, seeing how they were feeling and giving them any sort of hope of recovery that she could. Only one of her patients wasn't doing very well. The past three days she was getting progressively worse, the medicine was not working and the pain was growing. Piper knew she only had a few days left in her, the infection was over taking her body and there was nothing they could do about it. Piper already had performed three different surgeries on the patient, each time, removing an infected organ. She would recover for a few days and then the infection would show up in a different place. Piper had never seen anything like it and had no answers. She researched hours upon hours, but found no solutions. She contacted doctors across the world, each one just as dumbfounded as the one before. Piper knew she couldn't keep removing organs, and there was no other medicine they could try. Piper avoided going in the patients room because they had both come to the conclusion she would not live very much longer. Piper's heart sank every time she talked to the patient. She had no family and hadn't even asked to be discharged for her final days. Piper explained she could give her pain killers and she could go live her last few days out in the world but the patient didn't see the point, she explained that she already lived a great life. Although she was only 42, she saw many parts of the world, fell in love many times, lost each love, but over all, she told Piper, she did not regret her life and she accomplished everything she could have hoped for. Piper admired her bravery but still felt sorry for her.

Piper was avoiding visiting her last patient; she didn't know what to say or how to act. She walked towards Alex's room and felt a wave of nausea pass through her as she got close. Piper had to stop and take deep breathes before opening the curtain to the brunette's room. Piper had pushed all of her thoughts out of her mind all morning, trying to focus on every little detail in front of her.

As Piper went to open the curtain, she paused, hearing a song playing faintly inside the room. She figured it must be Alex listening to music on her phone or laptop. Piper took a moment to focus on the lyrics. The song was familiar to her. _"I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes…"_ Piper recognized the song. She had small flashback to over 6 years ago.

**Flashback: Alex was getting ready in the bathroom for a meeting with Kubra. Piper was sprawled out, lazily in their bed, not wanting Alex to leave her. Alex was playing songs off her phone while she took a shower. She left the door cracked, letting the steam out of the bathroom.**

**Alex sang loudly with the song. ****_"I told myself I won't miss you but I remember what it feels like beside you….you deserve much better than me"_**** Alex didn't sing the last few words. **

**Piper could tell she related to the lyrics, but would never admit it. Alex was out of the shower a few moments later and continued with the song by Hinder. ****_"If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room"_**** Alex let out a small chuckle, connecting the song to an actual time in the dressing room she and Piper shared. The dressing room was cramped, the store was full but she had brought Piper to an orgasm, not as silently as she had hoped which earned them many disappointed and disgusted looks. Alex always loved that memory of them.**

** Piper made her way to the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Alex's torso and kissing her shoulder. She would have kissed her neck if Alex hadn't been so tall. Piper kissed the salt shaker tattoo gently, feeling dampness transfer to her lips. "Alex… I love you" Piper said quietly, as the music played in the background. "I love you too Piper" Alex smiled back through the mirror at the blonde.**

Piper was taken back from her flash back when she heard Alex's raspy, voice sing part of the familiar song to herself. "_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older, cause we never really had our closure. This can't be the end."_

Piper shook her head and opened the curtain wide, pretending not to have been standing there the whole time. Alex was doing it on purpose, trying to remind Piper of what they once had. She set her jaw and looked at the beautiful woman lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Alex turned the music down, almost unable to be heard. She looked up at Piper with her head cocked to the side. Her expression was amused and her eyes focused intently on Piper who was now fidgeting with her coat. Alex's eyes sent patronizing stabs at the 'good' doctor.

"Well hello there,_ Doctor_ Chapman." Alex waited for her to respond, but Piper didn't say anything. "Is this the part where I take off my clothes and you examine me?" She winked playfully at the doctor, with a smirk on her lips.

Piper's cheeks turned 50 shades of red before she could respond.

"No, Alex. That's not how this works." She said curtly. Piper didn't want to get any closer to Alex than she had to. It would be professional to examine her, but not in the sense that Alex had suggested, although it did entice Piper slightly.

"Okay then, you're not in the mood for banter, I withdrawal my bant." Alex pursed her lips, waiting for Piper to speak.

"Alex…" Piper started to say softly. She felt so sorry, after all this time. She knew she hurt Alex in a way that was unforgivable and knew that Alex was only joking around to deflect her feelings.

"No, don't Piper. You don't get to fuckin' apologize. Not after all these years. I am curious though, what is your life like now? Married? To a man, or have you found another lesbian to travel the world with? Kids? I am surprised to see you as a doctor, I mean you were just a waitress when I seduced you and now look at you!" Alex smiled softly. The smile didn't reach her eyes. She was hurt and Piper knew it.

"I have a fian-"Piper stopped herself. "I have a boyfriend, no kids and never found a woman that interested me as much as yo-"Piper stopped herself again, mentally kicking herself for the foot-in-mouth disease she had. Why was she telling Alex about her life? Part of Piper wanted to curl up next to the dark haired beauty and cry. She missed Alex so much and wanted to feel the kind of love Alex had given her. It had been 10 years since her heart felt as full as it did now. She realized even in her and Larry's relationship, there was never a moment of love like the love she felt with Alex.

Alex's eyebrow raised slightly, a smile forming on her perfect lips.

"Piper, it's good to see you, kid." She said simply.

Before she could respond, Alex's phone went off. Piper rolled her eyes and Alex immediately jumped to answer. 'Some things never change' Piper said to herself as she made her way over to Alex. She figured she could examine her while she talked, making it less awkward for the both of them. For other patients, she was used to them either ignoring the call or making it very quick. She felt an odd sense of familiarity of touching Alex's skin while Alex was distracted on the phone with her Drug Lord Kubra.

Alex answered the phone, looking off in the distance as Piper listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure and other vital signs. Piper had to monitor Alex's heart rate and temperature, to determine if the infection was getting any better. Both were still higher than Piper preferred.

"Hey Kubra… yeah I am in the hospital still. Some sort of mystery fuckin' infection, it won't go away." Alex started to talk to her boss. She paused, looking at Piper for some privacy but realized Piper already knew Kubra and the line of work she was into. Alex never left the drug business and while she was heartbroken and struggled after Piper left her and the death of her mother, she recovered over time and became an even better importer. Alex was filthy rich and doing great.

Piper jotted down notes in her chart as Alex continued to speak on the phone.

"No… No look, I should be out soon, you don't need to send Nichols to replace me." Alex's tone turned from friendly to angry quickly. Piper was familiar with Alex's business tone, it made her uncomfortable.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I'm not fucking dying Kubra, I'm just sick…." There was a long silence; Alex's expression grew more hostile.

"So that's it's? You are kicking me out of the cartel? After all these years, I get sick one time and I'm out?" Alex's voice was full of disbelief and anger.

"Early retirement my ass Kubra! So the rumors are true, you are afraid I'm becoming more powerful than you. Well I always assumed I would leave this job in a body bag or in handcuffs, so I guess this is my free, one way ticket out. Fuck you Kubra, Fuck you." She hung up the phone and chucked it against the wall. Piper jumped at the sound.

Piper's eyes were wide with shock. She stared at the brunette. 'Did Alex just get fired? Does this mean she is no longer a drug dealer?' Piper thought to herself. A few moments of silence passed before Alex calmed down enough to look at Piper.

"Yeah, I know kid." She shook her head. "Honestly, I've been wanting out of that job since you left. It cost me the one thing I truly loved and wanted in life, and I still couldn't leave." Alex spoke softly for a moment before continuing. "I mean I am a millionaire and didn't get caught so I suppose this is really a good thing. As Kubra just _happened_ to mention, maybe it's just an early retirement for me. Fuckin' bullshit though! I bet when he found out I was in the hospital he was doing happy dances across international borders. He has been looking for ways to get rid of me for years, people respect me more than him now and he can't stand it. He is willing to throw away his best importer due to pride." Alex continued to ramble. She let out a big huff and wrapped up her rant. "Well, I guess it's just you and I, now kid." Alex looked at Piper who stood there with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I updated yesterday as well, so if you missed chapter 2, go back and read!*****

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews, I absolutely love each one. I was inspired to write another chapter, so I planned out the next few with some ideas I wanted to include and I made this one. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think if you want some more updates! I hope everything makes sense and you all like this one! I got an idea from another story and decided to try it here, after the idea plays out in the story line, ill let you know which one I borrowed :) Excuse any errors in spelling and grammar please, I wrote it quick. Enjoy and please review! - Courtney**

Piper walked up the cement steps quickly with a bright smile on her face. She turned the cold, metal doorknob that led into her warm apartment. Larry was sitting on the faded brown, leather couch, flipping through channel on the flat screen television. Larry was wearing faded denim jeans and a red flannel shirt that Piper admired on him. She felt it made him look manly, which usually turned her on. She hadn't felt any sexual feelings for Larry in weeks. Piper's smile didn't let up, even at the sight of her unfaithful boyfriend. Piper spent most of her recent days constructing ideas in her mind of ways to avoid Larry or spend as little time with him as possible.

Larry saw Piper's bright smile and mirrored the same expression.

"Hey Pipes!" He called out; it had been two and half months since he had seen her smile like that.

"Hey Lar, how was your day?" her smile faded slightly, but Larry didn't seem to notice. She set her keys and phone on the wooden end table and made her way to their room to change out of her blue scrubs. She usually wasn't in the mood to placate Larry but she was feeling guilty about giving him the cold shoulder for so long. After she felt guilty, she would defend herself in her mind, explaining to her conscious that he really did deserve it.

"Oh, boring, but it looks like you had a good day! Tell me all about it!" He tried to sound enthusiastic. Larry never cared for the hospital stories, but he would listen to anything Piper had to say at this point. Piper had barely talked to him now and he was feeling incredibly lonely.

"Hmm" Piper tried to come up with a story from her day that would suffice. She would never let Larry know that Alex was her new patient. "Uh, well nothing in particular happened, I just had a good day, you know? I haven't felt so happy in quite a while. She called out from the bedroom, feeling a little guilty, she was too focused on Alex. She knew it wasn't fair to lie to him, but it would only make matters worse between them if she told him the truth.

"Well, in any case, I am really happy to see you smiling." Larry walked into their bedroom as Piper was pulling an old tee shirt from her college days over her head. She did her best to smile at Larry, but struggled.

They made dinner together, Larry did most of the talking, he felt like Piper was finally starting to forgive him and he had so much to tell her. It had been the first time he didn't walk on eggshells around her in over two months. She tried to listen, but he mind wandered back to Alex. Piper wondered what she was doing right this minute. 'Probably sleeping or reading' she thought to herself. She remembered a time in Bali when Alex spent an entire day lying in bed with Piper, reading a book out loud to her. Piper loved to listen to Alex's voice, Piper could care less what language it was in or if it was even interesting, she was absorbed into Alex completely. Piper smiled brightly as she remembered Alex testing her randomly a few times, to see if she really was paying attention. Piper was caught each time, earning a fake, disappointed look from Alex. Piper made up for it through orgasms.

Larry was staring silently at a now smiling Piper. Larry had thought it was from the story he just told Piper. She snapped back from her thoughts and pretended to be interested in whatever he was rambling about. He smiled back and leaned in to hug her.

They ate dinner, relatively quietly; Piper explained the new silence from her being so hungry. Larry didn't question it, and continued to smile at his girlfriend. Piper let the warm pasta fill her stomach, almost to an uncomfortable level. She was avoiding talking to Larry any more than she had to.

That night, Larry spooned Piper for the first time in weeks. He thought about trying to make a move, but didn't want to ruin the great night they had. Larry was planning on confronting Piper the same day about her being so distant, but when she came home in a great mood, he forgot all about it. He missed the old Piper, but he had no one to blame but himself. Piper missed their relationship as well, she was feeling lonely and down, but Larry was no consolation. He was the reason for her dismay and she grew incredibily distant from him. She couldn't bring herself to leave him. She loved him for 6 years and didn't want to throw it out the window.

Piper didn't want to cuddle with Larry but she could tell he was happy and didn't want to fight. She did admit to herself that she had a nice night with him, but her mind was constantly on Alex. She wanted to go back to the hospital as quickly as possible just to see her again. She pictured Alex lying behind her, with her long arm wrapped around Piper's stomach. Alex face would be nuzzled in her neck, she could feel the brunettes breath. It made Piper more relaxed to feel her so close. Piper sighed softly at the imagery and drifted to sleep with Larry's arm wrapped around her. The feeling wasn't even remotely the same, but it would have to do.

The next morning, Piper didn't wait for her alarm to go off. It was only 4:05 am and she jumped out of her warm bed to get ready. She took a record breaking shower and was quiet enough not to wake up Larry. She felt bad about leaving while he slept but she wanted to get back to Alex quickly. She left Larry a sloppy note on thegranite kitchen counter, apologizing for leaving so early. She said she would be home for dinner tonight and wished him to have a good day. He was an aspiring writer, which to Piper pretty much meant that he would watch TV and eat all day. She didn't mind being the bread winner, it made her feel independent. She had spent years with Alex, not paying a dime. She was treated like a queen and loved it, but vowed to make something of herself when she left.

Piper walked briskly to the dirty sub way, knocking into several people. They all muttered curse words, which Piper ignored, trudging passionately to her destination. The closer she got to the hospital, the bigger her smile grew. It was only 4:35 when she arrived, she made her way to her wing, saying hello to the passing hospital staff.

Morello was sitting at her computer with a frown on her face.

"Morning Morello" Piper looked at the nurse with confusion. It was too early for her to be upset, Piper thought.

"Oh, good morning doctor. It looks like we lost a patient last night" She said grimly. Lorna was looking at Piper now, with sad eyes.

Piper's heart quickened and her stomach dropped.

"Uh, who?" She tried to remain calm, praying that it wasn't Alex. She left Alex last night and her vitals were doing just fine.

"The patient in room 3211." Lorna replied quietly.

'3211, 3211' Piper wracked her brain, scrambling to find the name of who was in that room.

"OH!" Piper exclaimed, it was her patient that hadn't been responding to the medicine and the infection was slowly killing her. Piper let out a loud sigh of relief, which in return, Lorna shot her a distasteful look. "No, it is really sad, I am upset, she was so nice. I just thought it was, uh, someone else. That patient knew she didn't have much time left, I talked to her yesterday about her condition, she understood it wouldn't have been much longer." Piper tried to explain to Lorna, apologetically.

Lorna nodded to her. She looked back at her computer and sighed. Piper made her way to her patient's room, saving Alex's for last. After about a half hour of rounds, Piper opened the curtain to Alex's room. She held her breath, waiting to see the dark haired beauty. Alex had a book faced down on her chest. Her eye lids were closed and her mouth was opened slightly, letting out a soft snore. Piper smiled and closed the curtain quietly. She normally would have just waked the patient up, but Alex looked so peaceful. When Piper and she were together, Alex didn't always sleep well, she spent many nights awake, just holding Piper and watching her love sleep. Piper didn't know if she still had struggles, but chose to let Alex rest. Piper's morning went by quickly. She made her way back from the cafeteria for her lunch break and decided to go check on Alex.

She stopped at the metal door frame of Alex's room; her hand was reached out to open the washed out blue curtain. She heard a loud laugh echo in the room. It wasn't Alex's deep laugh. Piper felt a pang of jealousy, hearing another woman's hearty laugh. She ripped open the curtain and stepped inside quickly. Alex's had a bright smile on her face. There was a woman sitting in the comfortable, blue leather chair next to Alex's bed. The woman had red/blonde hair that stuck out like she was just electrocuted. She turned to look at the doctor with her own smile. The smile confused Piper. The wild haired woman looked Piper up and down several times, earning a large eye roll from Alex.

"Piper, this is Nicky Nichols, Nicky, this is Piper Chapman."

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Piper that Alex can't seem to shut up or forget about. " She smiled brightly at Piper and nodded, acknowledging her.

"Nice to meet you" Piper set her jaw, not sure how to respond to Nicky's comment.

Alex unintentionally mimicked Piper's expression and glared at Nicky.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake Alex, I can come back later when you don't have company." Piper turned on her heel to leave before Alex could respond. She heard a faint laugh from Nicky. Piper's nostrils flared.

Piper paced at the nurses station. 'Who was that?' 'How long had she known Alex for?' 'Was that her new girlfriend?' Piper grew more angry and jealous. 'Piper Chapman, you have no reason to be jealous or upset, Alex isn't your girlfriend anymore. You left her, 8 years ago, get over it. You have a boyfriend.' Piper tried to reason with herself in her mind. About an hour passed before she saw the wild haired woman leave Alex's room. She didn't notice Piper at the nurse's station and stole a pair of gloves on her way out. Piper rolled her eyes at the character of Alex's friend. Piper stood from her chair and went to see the tall beauty.

Alex had her book back in her hand; her thick, black glasses were starting to fall from her porcelain nose. She involuntarily pushed them back up, not looking away from theworn-out book. Piper cleared her throat softly as she entered the room.

Alex smiled up at Piper and put her worn out book down. She looked over Pipes attire. It had been the same as yesterday but it turned Alex on to see her in scrubs and a white doctors coat.

"You know, you don't look half bad in those" Alex murmured softly.

Piper made her way over to Alex's bed; she felt a flush rise to her cheeks at the compliment.

"Thanks…" She replied quickly. A few moments passed, Piper couldn't help but remember the woman who sat in here, laughing with Alex.

"Did your girlfriend leave?" Piper asked in a playfully, accusing tone.

Alex smirked, and raised one perfect eyebrow. Her mouth opened slightly, in a disbelieving manor.

"My girlfriend?" Alex questioned piper, in an amused tone.

"Y-eeah" Piper looked over Alex's chart quietly. She regretted mentioning anything to Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex was amused at Piper's jealous words. Both her eyebrows shot up as she smirked at the blonde who was trying to study the chart in front of her. She wasn't letting Piper drop the subject.

"Nothing, never mind." She closed the chart and went to listen to Alex's lungs.

"No, what do you mean by that?" Alex pressed on, letting Piper's hand wander across her back and then chest.

"Nothing, I said never mind." Piper wanted to drop it, instantly feeling embarrassed for letting her jealousy show. She moved her stethoscope away from Alex's chest.

"What you expect me to wait for you to come around?" Alex scoffed, playfully.

"Come around? As in, get back together, come around?" Piper chuckled loudly." Are you kidding me? I have a boyfriend!"

"Right..." Alex rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know what, do not confuse this!" Piper pointed at herself and then Alex. "Maybe, just maybe we will get friendly again. Maybe."

"We were never friends Piper." Alex replied curtly. She picked her book back up, with no intention of reading it at that moment.

"We weren't?" Piper said in a fake-shocked tone. She set down the chart on the bed and pretended to be hurt.

"No! Not for a second! I loved you. I loved having sex with you…. And more importantly I'm not suggesting I want you back." Alex looked away as Piper stared at her. Piper's cheeks were bright red and she could feel her heart rate speed up at the thought of being back together with Alex, or even being intimate again.

Piper held Alex's thin wrist, and stared at her watch to count her pulse. Piper tried to ignore how good it felt to touch Alex's skin. It felt like heaven and Piper had to resist the urge to touch Alex all over.

Alex gasped quietly. Piper's eyes darted to the dark haired woman's piercing green irises. Alex was staring at Piper's watch with a loving expression. Piper pulled her hand away and dropped it behind her waist. She looked away, feeling embarrassed again, that Alex recognized the watch. Of course Alex would recognize it; she was the one that bought it.

"After all this time, you kept it?" Alex asked softly, pulling Piper's hand closer to her, to examine the worn out watch.

"It happens to be useful for work." Piper said simply, trying to convince Alex and herself that she only kept it for work.

Alex smiled lightly and moved her hand to cup Piper's cheek. Piper didn't pull away; it felt amazing to be touched by Alex again.

A few moments went by; they stared silently into each other's eyes, getting lost completely.

"Is it weird how normal this feels?" Piper finally spoke aloud.

"What?" she murmured back. Alex moved her fingers along the blonde's jaw line, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed…"

"Well I think that, when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are." Alex spoke softly, still staring at the blonde before her.

"But I've changed so much since we were together, haven't you?"

"No, no not really, I'm pretty consistent" Alex chuckled.

Piper sighed; it felt wonderful to be alone with Alex again. She wanted to just burst out and confess to Alex that she never stopped loving her, and that she missed her more than anything in the world.

"By the way kid, that isn't my girlfriend, Nicky is my best friend though, we met in Turkey. She was traveling with her rich parents and I turned her into a mule. We're pretty close but she turned into a junkie a few years back. Her other mom, Red, helped her get straight and Kubra decided she shouldn't be a mule anymore, I guess he didn't like his product being shot up Nicky's veins. Funny how as soon as he wants to get rid of me, he's willing to have Nicky replace me though… Nicky turned him down; she doesn't want to get sucked back into the drugs. It's hard enough day-to- day, but being around the smack and importing it, sure is tempting." Alex rambled on, hoping to clear some of the jealousy from Piper's mind.

"So you guys never hooked up?" Piper asked her quietly, feeling like a child for asking.

"Both of us are lesbians, we fooled around once, but it never worked out, we are better off as friends and we both know that. She's chasing this straight girl Morello. Fuckin' crazy kid, but she's nice and Nicky is in puppy love."

Piper felt better knowing that Alex wasn't with the wild haired woman. Piper had one more intrusive question for Alex.

"Okay I have to ask… you know, just so I don't get punched in the face again… are you with anyone right now?" Piper tried to joke about the time Alex failed to mention she was dating a woman named Sylvie.

Alex laughed at the memory. "No kid, I'm as single as they come." She winked at Piper. Before she could respond to Alex, Piper's pager went off. She groaned and turned to leave Alex's room. Alex caught her by the wrist and with one quick movement, pulled Piper in and kissed her lips. Their lips crashed together with exploding passion. Piper was caught off guard but didn't pull away. She moved her soft lips against Alex's and let out a small moan. She didn't have the words to explain how good it felt to kiss Alex. Alex pulled back reluctantly and smiled brightly.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not." Alex released her wrist. She had a smug look on her face, like she just got away with murder.

"Me either" Piper said softly before turning to leave the room. Her smile was ear to ear as she walked away from the brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 2 & 3 were recently updates, please go back and read them if you missed them!*****

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for your reviews, I am so glad you are enjoying the story, I hope I can keep it interesting for you guys. I thought of starting off the chapter with the contents of the conversation that Nicky and Alex had, last chapter when Piper walked in. I hate Larry, but he is going to be around a little bit longer, just because I like to see him get cheated on. Does that make me evil? lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing, It makes me want to update quicker! I love all the feedback and I appreciate it so much! As always, please excuse any errors in spelling or grammar, I usually just use spell check once and post it, I hate editing my own work. (Also I am aware of the incorrectness of saying 'you and me', compared to 'you and I' but sometimes I feel like it doesn't fit the character to be so proper, so I leave it. lol) **

**_I don't own any of the characters, just using them in my own plot._**** With that being said, please review and enjoy! - Courtney**

(The conversation in chapter 3, between Nicky and Alex, before Piper walked in.)

Alex finally fell asleep after staying up for majority of the night. She tried her best to sleep but when her thoughts turned to Piper, she found herself wide awake. Alex spent eight years trying to forget Piper. She replayed the heart breaking last moments between the pair over and over again in her head. Alex tried her best to disassociate herself from anything that reminded her of her blonde ex-lover. Alex had refused to return to Paris since that day. She made Kubra find someone else to go when he had a shipment moving across France.

Alex's sleep habits were extremely poor. Since Piper left, she spent most of her time drinking her conscious away or absorbing herself in books to keep her mind occupied. It took Alex nearly two years to stop thinking about Piper everywhere she went. Alex's heart was shattered and she desperately tried to pick the pieces up. It took about five years for her to finally sleep through the night again. Alex filled the void with countless and nameless bodies. Each one distracted her for a few moments but she always ended the night picturing Piper in her arms as she drifted to sleep. The pain became too much for Alex so she decided she would be better off alone.

Alex fell asleep in the quiet hospital room for about two hours before she heard an obnoxious voice calling her name.

"Vause!" The voice called out to her. Alex didn't open her eyes at first, thinking she was just dreaming.

"Vause, wake your pale ass up, I don't have much time, but I wanted to see you" the voice grew louder as Alex came to the realization that she wasn't alone.

She opened her eyes and sighed when she saw the wild haired woman peering over her.

"Creepy, Nichols." Alex reached for her thick black glasses and slid them over her nose.

"Morning to you too, asshole." Nicky plopped down in the blue chair next to Alex's bed. She ran her hand through the thick mane of hair and leaned back.

"So, how's the whole aids situation working out?" Nicky smirked, trying to hold in laughter at her own words.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat up, feeling sore from the uncomfortable bed.

"I don't have aids, just an infection that won't fuckin' go away."

"Oh right right, STD and all... got it." Nicky replied playfully. "So, you'll _never_ guess who called me this morning at 3 am, asking for me to go _supervise_ a shipment in Brussels." Nicky added on quickly before Alex could respond to her STD comment.

Alex frowned and set her jaw. "Let me take a wild guess, fuckin' Kubra?" Venom dripped from her words. Alex was still feeling slightly bitter at her ex-boss.

Nicky's eyes opened wider and an eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah, what the fuck is that all about? One minute I can't even handle being a fuckin' _mule_ and the next I'm a mini fuckin' Vause?" She laughed loudly.

"Yeah, Kubra took the opportunity of me being sick to, _politely_; tell me, I'm fired." Alex shook her head, making her dark hair flow over her shoulders. "He's getting nervous about how much power I have" She said curtly.

"Yeah well, looks like he's willing to throw away the best importer he's ever seen because of it. Fuck him." Nicky pursed her lips.

"I was pissed at first, but I think this could be my way out, you know, not dead or in cuffs so, taking it with a grain of salt." Alex winked, remembering why she got the tattoo of the salt shaker on her shoulder in the first place.

Nicky laughed at the thought.

"I turned his ass down you know, no way am I fuckin' risking relapse for that fuck." She announced proudly.

"Aw look at Nichols, making the right decision for once!" Alex patronized her softly.

Nicky threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. The curtain of Alex's room flew open. Alex was startled by the sudden movement. She glanced up to see Piper standing there. She was staring at Nicky, who had a smirk on her face. She looked Piper up and down several times, which made Alex slightly uncomfortable. Piper looked angry, maybe even jealous? Alex pulled an eyebrow down in confusion. 'Was Piper really jealous of Nicky?' She smirked and waited for Piper to make eye contact.

"Piper, this is Nicky Nichols, Nicky this is Piper Chapman." Alex introduced them quickly. Nicky's eyes widen, realizing who this blonde was. Alex had many drunk _and sober_, nights, talking Nicky's ear off about her ex-lover who still had her heart. Nicky heard all the stories and the entire heart break.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Piper that Alex can't seem to forget or shut up about" Nicky's smile grew bigger at Piper's reaction…..

(Current times)

Piper's shift was nearly over for the day, but she didn't want to leave the hospital. Piper had replayed her kiss with Alex several times in her head that day. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Piper needed to tell someone… she needed to talk to her best friend.

_'Polly'_ Piper frowned at the thought. She was still angry at Polly for betraying her, but she missed her dearly. Polly had sent numerous apologies and messages to Piper, but received little to no responses. Piper just didn't have the words to say. She went off on her the night she caught Polly in bed with Larry, and hadn't said more than 10 words since. She wanted to gossip and vent to her only girl-friend she had. She really couldn't throw away all those years of being best friends. Larry was her fiancé, but after the shock of it all, Piper worked it out in her head and forgave Polly for the most part. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Polly, every time it brought back fresh feelings of hate. Piper sighed and decided to be the bigger person.

She got out her phone and texted Polly.

-_Hey Polly, are you free for dinner tonight? I miss you. - _ Piper locked her phone and waited for the reply. She filled out charts mindlessly, her mind always traveled back to the raven haired beauty. Her beautiful lips that loved to press against Piper's skin, making it tingle and force Piper to become completely undone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud chirp. It was her new text message tone; she figured it would be easier to tell her phone apart from the hundreds of other Iphones. Piper remembered a time she was on her way home after a 12 hour shift at the hospital. The subway was packed and all she wanted to do was come home to Larry. Someone's phone made the default noise for a text message and at least 15 people pulled out their phones to see if it was their own. Piper changed her tone the next day to be able to differentiate.

_-Hey Pipes! I missed you so much too, and yes of course I am free! How about we go to that Italian Diner next to the hospital, at 5? My treat! - _Polly responded, sounding ecstatic. Piper rolled her eyes and sent back a quick okay.

The next few hours passed quickly. She visited Alex again for the last time that day. Her heart broke slightly at the thought of leaving Alex alone.

"Hey kid." Alex murmured softly to Piper who entered the room slowly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Piper asked casually, making her way to the brunette's side, instinctively putting her hand on Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled and closed her eyes at the touch. She inhaled deeply before responding.

"Been better, but suddenly, I am feeling much better" She smirked and opened her eyes to gauge the blonde's reaction. Piper had left the curtain open, signaling to Alex that she was going to be saying goodbye quickly. Alex glanced behind the blonde who was now listening to Alex's lungs and chest.

Alex saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her in shock. The woman was standing before the doorway. Her jaw practically on the floor in shock. The familiar figure, slightly shorter than Piper with brown hair, pulled back into a simple Pony tail, watched Piper closely, her eyes darting from Alex back to the blonde. Alex raised her eyes and smirked, she wanted to wave hi to the brunette. Piper missed the expression due to staring at her watch, taking Alex's pulse. The brown haired woman put a finger to her lips quickly, signaling Alex to not say anything and darted away from the room.

_Polly. _Alex felt her tongue push against her top teeth; she held back her smirk as Piper was finishing examining her. Alex couldn't contain her amused expression, realizing that Piper had kept Alex's return from her own best friend. Piper shot her a confused look.

"Something funny Ms. Vause?" Piper said seductively.

Alex scrambled to think of something.

"Just still getting used to you playing doctor." She winked at Piper, knowing that her answer would cause the blonde to blush and drop the subject. Piper sighed, trying to get rid of her own dirty thoughts that flooded her mind.

"Well, I am off to have dinner; I will be seeing you tomorrow." She moved closer to Alex. Piper glanced behind her, to make sure no one was in the door way or looking in the room. She leaned down and kissed Alex's lips softly. Her kiss wasn't rushed; she savored every second before pulling back reluctantly. If she had her way, she would spend all day kissing Alex. Piper let go of Alex's hand and made her way to the door.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." She smirked at Alex who raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to, but I can't get the thought of you wearing nothing but that coat, out of my head." Alex allowed her tongue to brush along her bottom lip before pulling it in to bite down gently.

Piper's expression dropped as she felt moisture build up between her thighs. She swallowed and exhaled loudly. Alex's words floated around her head as she imagined herself walking into the room in just the coat. She shook her head quickly and moved to leave again before Alex could speak again. Alex winked and said goodbye in a husky, sexy voice. Piper waved her hand and smiled back.

Polly was re-walking to Piper's wing, trying to pretend that she just got there. Polly couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Larry had mentioned to Pete that Piper was finally coming around and in a better mood the past few days. Polly finally understood Piper's change of demeanor. Alex had returned and was now Piper's patient. Polly figured Piper texted her so she could tell her. As much as Polly hated Alex, she figured she would use this opportunity to support Piper, whatever decision she makes and fix her relationship with her best friend.

Piper smiled at Polly when she saw her walking down the long hallway towards her.

She missed Polly very much, but a small wave of anger washed through her at the site of her best friend. She remembered Alex's seductive words and amazing kiss and allowed her anger to fade completely. She could get over Polly's betrayal; she just wanted to go back to normal with her best friend.

Polly pulled Piper into a warm embrace and held on for a few extra moments.

Piper smiled and enjoyed the closeness.

"Good to see you Poll." She beamed.

"You too Pipes. I missed you. I'm so sorry for everything-"Polly immediately started to apologize.

Piper interrupted her by sticking a hand up, dismissing the apology.

"Polly, it's okay, really, I know you're sorry, let's not talk about any of that tonight, just me and you, I need my best friend back okay, no more bitter feelings. Let's go eat." Piper smiled at Polly again, forcing it to look genuine.

Polly nodded and linked arms with her best friend. The walked to the diner; in silence, enjoying each others company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, thank you for your continued reviews, follows and favs. I really love them! I already have the next chapter written out, so the more reviews I can get the quicker I'll upload, I wanna hear your feedback! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Good things are coming! I hate Larry as much as everyone else, but bear with me, its all in good fun :) There are lyrics mixed in here, from the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I will probably do that most chapters, I listen to music while I write. Please please please review! - Courtney**

Piper sat down in a small booth. The seats were made of worn, red leather and the establishment screamed tradition. The small Italian diner was full of old men, presumably Italian. There was an aroma of spices and peppers as soon as they walked in the door. Piper had only been there one other time with Larry and loved the food.

Polly sat down across from her with a bright smile on her face.

"What?" Piper asked suspiciously, sensing her best friend had something to say. She could read Polly better than anyone.

"Nothing… I just really missed you Pipes." Piper paused for a moment, squinting her eyes at the innocent looking woman across from her. She deliberated the brunette's response for a moment before deeming it truthful. Piper smiled back and nodded in agreement.

Soft music played in the background. Piper couldn't hear it well but it sounded like Frank Sinatra. The whole diner felt like an old movie scene.

"So how have you been Piper?" Polly set her menu down after choosing what she was going to eat. The short brunette decided to eat the three cheese ravioli. Piper stared at the menu; she set her jaw before responding. She wanted to tell Polly about Alex but she knew that it would get back to Larry through Pete and she wasn't ready for that. She also knew Polly's distinct distaste for Alex, so she wasn't sure if she should tell her.

"Better" She smiled; it felt nice to tell the truth. She didn't explain why she was better, but her answer none the less, was true.

"I'm glad! Is there anything new and exciting at work?" Polly fished innocently.

Piper cocked an eyebrow. She felt a moment of panic surge through her. 'Does she know?' Piper asked herself. 'No, Piper, she is just being friendly, stop being paranoid.' She mentally kicked back.

"Uh…" She wasn't sure how to respond and the hesitation was saying more than any words could. Polly leaned in waiting for her reply. Piper felt it was almost too curious for her own good. "Not really, just some new patients." She glanced at the table, she wanted to drop the subject before she revealed too much.

Polly sighed, realizing Piper wasn't going to bring it up willingly. She let it drop; hoping Piper would find the courage to spit it out.

A waitress took their order and brought their food out shortly after. Piper ordered the same dish as Polly, after the waitress stood awkwardly, waiting for Piper to decide. They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful moment. Piper stared out the window, thinking of Alex. She wondered what the tall, raven haired woman was doing.

"So how is Pete doing and Finn?" Piper asked after finishing her last Ravioli. The dinner was on a fine line between comfortable silence and awkwardness. Piper wanted to fix her relationship so she decided to break the ice. Polly was careful with every word, trying not to offend Piper or set her off.

"Both are doing great, Finn is getting so big, you have to see him soon!" Polly gushed. She pulled out her phone to show the most recent picture of Finn, who was sleep soundly in his crib. Piper gushed at the cuteness.

She then agreed quickly to Polly's request, she missed her godson and didn't want to miss him growing up.

Polly didn't bring up Larry the entire time, nor did Piper. They talked about work, life and gossiped about celebrities. Piper was starting to feel normal again. She felt the dinner was going very well.

Piper took her last sip of soda before checking her phone. She missed a call from Larry and had a text from a number she didn't recognize. Piper frowned, thinking about going home.

She forgot to tell Larry she was going out with Polly, she sent him a quick message, apologizing and promising she would be home soon.

She opened the text message from the unknown number as Polly fished out two 20 dollar bills to pay for the meal.

- _Hi there doctor, I have to admit, I did a bad thing. While that crazy nurse, Jones, went to the bathroom, I went through her phone and got your phone number. Creepy right? What can I say, I missed you. __J__ - AV_

Piper instantly smiled a goofy, love struck smile and went to reply back. Polly eyed her suspiciously but didn't interrupt. Polly had seen that look before, when she was with Alex. Polly noticed that she never saw Piper look that way at Larry, not even in their happiest moment. Piper had most of the nurses numbers, they usually would text or call if they were running late or needed Piper.

- _Wow, that is a little creepy, but oh so flattering. I missed you too, what are you doing? Flirting with the other patients? :p I will beat them off with a stick if I have to….or perhaps a crutch?_

As Piper sent the message she remembered Polly was sitting with her. She quickly dropped her smile and looked for something funny to explain her goofy look. She found a picture of her co- worker on her phone. Morello was doing something stupid a few weeks ago; Piper snapped a picture to remember the moment. She brought her phone up to Polly's face to show her the joke, and to pretend like she just received the picture in a message. Polly eyebrow was cocked, not sure if she believed the blonde.

They both stood up to leave and Polly gave a hug to Piper. "Okay so, we will get together again soon with Finn?" Polly asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes of course, I cannot wait to see him, Ill text you this week and let you know what days I am free!" She replied, truly excited to see the baby again soon.

Polly walked down the street, her apartment was only a few blocks away. Piper hailed a cab, she wanted to get off the poorly lit street quickly. The eerie night sky crept up quickly during dinner, putting both woman on higher alert.

Piper slid in the musty cab and gave the old man her apartment address and checked her phone again.

One new message from AV. Piper put Alex's initials in her phone instead of her full name. She felt safer that way. Larry knew about Alex and majority of their history, but had never met Alex.

- _I am glad I can still flatter you ;] I am currently reading a book for the umpteenth time and listening to the fire drill go off. It is incredibly annoying. As to the other patients, none of them are beautiful blonde's that wear blue scrubs and fancy black Italian watch so, you don't have to worry :] what are you up to?_

Piper instantly smiled and felt a sense of comfort wash over her, even if Alex was lying; it made her feel better to know she was the only one Alex took interest in. Piper wanted to save the messages but didn't want to risk Larry seeing them. She replied to Alex quickly and then deleted the texts. She felt guilty for sneaking around but there was a certain thrill to it that made her every fiber in her body jump in excitement.

_-I am just on my way home, had dinner with Polly. It was pretty boring and hard to look her in the face knowing what she did, but now I am on my way home, wishing I was with you. By the way, flattery gets you EVERYWHERE_ _;] -_

_-Me too kid. I'll see you tomorrow though so don't fret. Glad dinner with Molly was good :]._

_What did you guys talk about? When you stop replying, I will as well, so you don't get in trouble with the boyfriend. :/ but I would talk to you all night if I could and obviously charm you so much you would be begging me to come release you-_

Piper had a few more minutes in her cab ride left to text. She laughed at the fact that Alex was still calling her best friend different names on purpose, it was Alex's way of showing Piper she was more important. She felt a rush of desire fill her at the thought of Alex giving her release. She shook her head, changing the subject before it led to full on sexting.

_-Still in the cab so, a few more minutes. We talked about her new baby Finn and she asked what I was up to, I didn't tell her about you. I don't want it to get back to Larry through Pete, her husband, just yet. She says I am in a better mood recently, but I owe that to you :]-_

_-Interesting. What do you think she would do if she knew I was back in your life? I am glad I put you in a better mood. You deserve to be happy…. 24/7.-_

Piper smiled widely as the cab pulled up to her apartment. She paid the man and stepped on to the street. She finished her text before entering her apartment.

_-I assume she would be mad, she is not your biggest fan, also she would never admit it, due to her recent actions, but she wouldn't approve of me cheating on Larry either. She has no room to talk, I caught her sleeping with Larry two months ago. I don't really want to talk about that incident anymore, but anyways, I am at my apartment now, so I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Sleep well Al, …I love you.-_

_-I love you too Piper. More than you will ever know.-_

Piper's heart filled up with happiness, at Alex's response to her sudden confession

Piper deleted her messages and opened the door to her apartment with a bright smile.

Larry was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading over a newspaper. He turned to greet Piper, pulling her into an embrace. She awkwardly returned the embrace, wanting it to end quickly.

"How was your day Pipes?" He sounded pleased. He looked over her body seductively, probably thinking about getting in her pants. Piper tried to ignore it and continue with the conversation.

"It was really good! I went out to dinner with Polly which went well and over all, it was a good day." She smiled at the thought of Alex.

"That's awesome, you seem so much happier lately." Piper felt a pang of guilt at this statement. Larry was clueless. The only reason she was remotely happy was because of Alex. She felt like no time had passed and she could jump back into loving Alex, just like she did before Paris.

"I am" She smiled half heartedly. Piper went to change into her Pajamas and lay in bed. Larry stayed up a bit longer before joining Piper. He spooned her again, this time he went a little farther. Piper instantly froze, not wanting this intimacy. She struggled enough trying to let him spoon her. He let his hand roam around her body, feeling up her breasts roughly. She wasn't turned on and she wanted to scream for him to stop. She didn't speak for a long moment and he took it as an invitation to continue.

"Larry... I..." She started to protest when he tried to remove her panties.

"Come on Pipes, it's been weeks, let me take care of you"

Piper could feel him press against her ass. He moved his hand down towards her center. She couldn't contain her uncomfortableness. A few painfully long moments passed before Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Larry! No I can't! Please, just not tonight okay, I'm just really tired." She tried not to sound shrill. Piper pushed away from him aggressively.

He paused and removed himself and his hands. He rolled over angrily, muttering under his breath. She moved to the edge of the bed, facing the wall, he did the same in the opposite direction. They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

After about a half an hour, she heard soft snores coming from his side of the bed. She got out of bed quietly and took her phone into the living room.

Piper sat on the comfy red chair and texted Alex.

_-Hey, you awake?-_

_-Yeah, is everything okay? - _Alex replied moments later_._

_-Can you talk?-_

_-Yes, go ahead and call when you're ready.-_

Piper threw on a pink robe and stepped into the cold hall way, not wanting to chance Larry hearing. She dialed Alex's number. After two rings she heard a familiar voice. Piper instantly felt better hearing Alex's voice.

"Hi, is everything okay baby?" Alex sounded worried. Piper felt an odd sense of comfort wash through her when Alex called her baby.

"Yes, everything is okay, I just really miss you. It's really good to hear your voice."

"I miss you too Pipes, but what's wrong, you don't sound okay." She prodded gently, not wanting to upset the blonde further.

"I don't know, Larry was just trying to be intimate and I couldn't do it. All I can picture is you and he doesn't compare. He is literally repulsing me and all I want to do, is be in your arms. Does that make me pathetic?" Piper asked softly, she felt tears forming in her eyes at the thought of being with Larry for the rest of her life, knowing she wasn't in love with him, but was in love Alex instead.

"No you're not pathetic; I would do anything to feel you in my arms right now. And is it bad that I want to kill him for trying to touch you? Why are you even with him Pipes? ...Be with me. I know we just jumped back into each other's lives but I still love you and I haven't stopped, since day one Pipes… I can be there for you... _Does he know you're talking to me_?" She asked suddenly, worrying Larry would hurt or upset me.

"_No, I don't think he has a clue_. I don't know why I am with him anymore. I guess I am just afraid. I feel like you're going to disappear or Kubra is going to call any moment and you will be whisked away to a foreign country, leaving me here alone. I don't want to be alone Alex." Piper quietly sobbed, she couldn't hide the emotion in her voice.

"Shh, it's okay Pipes, calm down. I promise, you will never be alone again. I know you're afraid but baby I am here and I am not leaving you okay?" Alex comforted her.

"You better not; I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Piper got her strength back to finish the conversation.

"When you're in there, just think of me holding you. My arm would be around you, hugging you tightly, protecting you. Picture us on that beach in Bali, sleeping peacefully as the waves crash against the white sand. Drift into a deep sleep and when you wake up, it will be time for you to see me again okay? Only a few more hours, we can do this, Pipes."

"Okay, I'll try. Thank you Al, for talking to me, I needed it. I think I'm starting to feel better now."

"That's what I'm here for Pipes, now get some sleep, dream of me and tell that asshole to keep his hands off of you or I will rip these IV's out and come beat his ass!" She added in an angry tone. Piper smiled and laughed quietly.

"Goodnight Alex, I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too kid, night." She hung up the phone. She felt so normal saying I love you again. She knew she would never have the strength to live without Alex again.

Piper went back to her bedroom where Larry was still asleep. She drifted off into a sleep, imagining Alex was snuggled in behind her, being her big spoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews! I was going to wait a little longer to post this, but you guys have convinced me! I literally took the time to edit and re edit this one, so it is about double the normal length. One of you guys had mentioned that I haven't put Lorna and Nicky together, I guess it sort of slipped my mind. I love them together, I was just so focused on Piper and Alex. So I went back and put in a small convo that might hint for the future of those two! ;]. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As usual, I inserted lyrics, just because I love music and they seemed relevant for the situation. I hope you don't mind. Larry will be gone eventually, I just like to see him suffer, but its coming, don't worry! **

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I'm not perfect :p. I hope everything makes sense, if you are confused, please PM me or leave a comment and I will try to clarify or fix it. I have the next chapter laid out and ready but I am going to wait a little bit to post to see what you guys think so far, and in case I need to fix or change the story line. If I get a lot of reviews from you guys I will be sure to post quicker! Thank you and enjoy! - Courtney**

***Lyrics from Black widow- Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora in Chapter.**

***Lyrics from Tyler Wards cover of Taylor Swifts Red in Chapter.**

*-*When Polly left the diner after dinner with Piper*-*

Polly hugged her best friend tightly. She missed Piper dearly and was ecstatic to hear from her. She figured Piper would never speak to her again after she slept with Larry. The entire meal, Polly waited for Piper to bring up her newest patient. She felt sadness and disappointment when Piper said goodbye and didn't mention the return of her ex-lover and drug dealer of a girlfriend. Polly tried to surprise Piper earlier by meeting her at the hospital early. She saw the blonde taking Alex's pulse, her back facing Polly. Polly had to do a double take before realizing that she recognized the dark haired woman in the hospital bed.

Alex. Fucking. Vause. She never thought she would see Alex again, let alone with Piper. Piper didn't seem angry when she was examining her, if anything she seemed happy. It would explain the sudden change of heart with Larry, treating him like an actual human after two months.

Polly waited eagerly for the blonde to disappear in a cab. She walked slowly, trying not to make the blonde suspicious. Instead of going straight on to 113rd avenue, she turned the corner sharply and made her way back to the hospital. Polly's mind was clouded with shock, she had to see Alex, she needed to speak to her. Warn her.

Polly paced in the empty elevator until she reached the third floor. She walked briskly down the pale green hallway and made her way to the room she had seen Alex in.

Alex looked up from her book and smiled. Polly entered the room slowly, watching the dark haired woman sit up and close her book.

"Well if it isn't _Holly Parper."_ Alex said in a playful tone. Polly frowned and was about to correct her before she noticed the smug, asshole look Alex was trying to hide. She rolled her eyes and sat down. Alex had made it a point to be a jerk when they first met and had never really made up for it. If Piper hadn't been head over heels for the tall woman, Polly would have cursed her out by the end of the night.

"I never thought I'd see your face again. Unfortunately it appears I was wrong." Polly stared the raven haired woman in the eyes, trying to display her dominance over the situation. Her expression was blank as she spoke.

"Yeah well, here I am." Alex flashed her signature smile, which made Polly lose her thoughts for a moment. She understood why Piper had fallen so in love with her. Although Polly couldn't stand her, she had to admit, Alex was very attractive and charming.

"So, what brings you to this wonderful place?" Polly motioned to the grungy room around her. It was technically very clean but the room had an 'old-hospital' feel to it, which no one preferred.

"Haven't you heard, hospitals are the all the new rage." She pointed down at her orange hospital band. Her tone was full of sarcasm and amusement. "Orange _is_ the new black." She joked before answering Polly's question seriously. She sighed deeply before continuing. "Some sort of internal infection, I am not responding very well to the antibiotics and if they can't find the source soon, I will probably be needing surgery." Alex frowned at the word, she didn't like to feel or be perceived as weak. Alex was always in control but in the hospital, she couldn't do anything about her lack of power and control.

"What a fuckin' coincidence that Piper is the doctor for those _pesky_ infections." Polly looked annoyed at the irony.

"A nice coincidence at that" Alex winked, she was amused at Polly's expression. Alex's perfect eyebrows bounced up and down while she spoke.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex questioned the petite brunette; she pushed her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose before cocking her head to the side, showing her interest in Polly's answer.

"I wanted to see for myself. I can't believe that she finally gets over you, starts a new life and you show up again." Polly muttered quietly. She knew Alex's return would hurt Piper in the long run. Her bestfriend was utterly lost after she left Alex. Piper cried for hours upon hours, spoke to no one for days and stayed cooped up in the apartment for weeks. Polly was on the brink of sending her to a mental hospital before she finally started to snap out of her depression.

"Still selling drugs?" Polly asked rudely. Alex chuckled lightly at her tone.

"_Importing_... and no I recently ended that venture in my life. The job had nice perks but it cost me too many good things." Alex pursed her perfect lips, her voice full of regret and sadness.

Polly nodded her head, she looked surprised and impressed. Polly was shocked to hear Alex admit she was wrong and let the best part of her life walk out on her.

"Well, as great as that is; when you leave, Piper is going to be royally fucked up and that isn't fair… she has a boyfriend now you know."

"Isn't fair?!" Alex nearly yelled in sudden anger. Her fists pounded into the soft white hospital sheets. The bed was indented where her fists pressed down in fury. "How about her best friend, maybe only friend in the entire world, sleeps with her fucking fiancé? Not to mention the tiny fact that Piper left _me_! I did some fucked up things, but she is the one who left okay?" Alex took a deep breath and calmed herself. Her hands opened against the bed as she softened her tone. "Lucky for you, I am not leaving again, and even if she is happy with _Barry_, I will do everything in my power to win her back. I won't let her leave again. It took me many years to bear the thought of not seeing her again, shit it still scares the fuck out of me. So anyway, you better get used to seeing my beautiful face around because there's going to be a lot more of it."

Polly's nostrils flared. She couldn't believe Alex was throwing the incident in her face now too. She waited a few moments before speaking carefully, not wanting to fight with Alex.

"Look, we both made mistakes, but it looks like we are both trying to fix things with Piper. Every person in her life has let her down somehow, so as much as I hate you, I can see she is happier with you, so let's make a deal to work together to keep her happy okay?" Polly offered; she raised an imaginary white flag in her mind.

Alex hesitated for a moment, eyeing the brunette down before nodding in agreement.

"Why do you love her Alex?" Polly asked simply, it was one of the first times she had called Alex by her actual name, to her face.

"Look, I could spend days talking about the reasons why I love her…" Alex paused, before realizing Polly wanted a real answer.

"Everything about her intrigues me. She makes me want to be a better person… I don't even know where to begin…" Alex hesitated, choosing her words carefully. Her voice was full of passion and love when she spoke about her feelings for Piper.

_Touching her is like realizing all I ever wanted was right there in front of me._

_Memorizing her is as easy as knowing all the words to my old favorite songs._

_Fighting with her is like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there no right answer._

_Regretting her is like wishing you never found out love could be that strong._

_Losing her_ was the worst pain id ever known, missing her was even worse. _Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody I never met. But loving her_… loving her was the best feeling, its indescribable…

I tried to get over us but _moving on from her was impossible, I saw it all in my head_… I couldn't let go of what we had, but I knew if she wanted me back, she would come back. I waited and it never happened so I gave up. I won't do that again Polly, not this time."

Polly was utterly speechless. Alex cared for Piper in a way that Polly had never seen, not even in the movies. She smiled brightly for a few moments and without another word, she nodded, rose from her seat and left the brunette. She hated Alex, but knew it was the best choice for Piper to be with her.

Piper waited patiently for the clock to reach 4:00 AM

She didn't want to arrive too early, knowing Alex would probably be sleeping and that she would just have to waste time until she woke up. She slipped out of bed quietly, leaving her snoring boyfriend alone in the king bed.

Piper showered slowly, focusing on anything other than Alex. She knew if she started to think about Alex, she would immediately get turned on. She thought about Polly at dinner and decided she was glad it happened and would make plans to see her again soon. She got out of the shower and dried her hair before pulling a brush through it quickly. She left it wet, knowing it would just dry straight anyways.

She got dressed quickly, trying to stay quiet. Larry groaned and opened his eyes when Piper accidently dropped her shoe while putting it on.

"Fuck" Piper cursed quietly.

"Good morning." Larry said curtly. He was clearly still angry about Piper not wanting to be intimate.

"Morning, I am just on my way out, any plans for the day?" She asked, not entirely interested in his response. She had to put on one more shoe and didn't want to sit in awkward silence.

"I am going to probably work on the article and research some more ideas for future pieces" His tone softened.

'Aka nothing' Piper thought to herself.

"Awesome, well I hope you have a good day, see you tonight." She didn't bother saying I love you or kissing him like most couples did. She wanted to just get away from him.

He sighed and dropped his head back to the fluffy pillow.

"See ya Pipes, love ya"

"You too Lar" She responded on her way out of the bedroom. She hadn't told Larry she loved him in weeks. It felt like a lie every time she tried.

She made her way to the subway, listening to her iPhone. She tried to distract herself by playing the radio. The station wasn't one she usually listened to, but she didn't want to hear any old songs; she wanted something new and fresh. Piper ran out of Skips on the free radio app and settled for a hip hop song.

She had never heard the song before, and didn't care for the rap portions but loved the chorus.

_"I'm gonna love you, until you hate me... and I'm gonna show you, what's really crazy….I'm gonna love ya, like a black widow baby!"_ She sang out loud to herself as she entered the hospital. She made her way to Alex's room, putting away her headphones. Piper stopped at the nurse's station to greet Morello who was seemingly in a great mood. They chatted for a moment about their tiredness and commute to work.

"I met someone last night, I can't even tell ya, I had such a fun time!" The petite nurse smiled bright.

"That's great! What about Christopher though?" Piper was slightly distracted by the thought of Alex being 50 feet away.

"Oh," Her face fell slightly, "He had to go out of town on a business trip. I didn't wanna stay in the house all night, so I went out and well, we hit it off really well!" Lorna hesitated for a moment before continuing in a quieter tone.

I think Christopher is going to leave me, he's always going out on business trips, working late and when he comes home, he doesn't even wanna talk!" Lorna rambled on, getting her woes off her chest. She leaned into Piper and spoke in a hushed tone.

"The person I met is a woman! I never pictured myself with another woman, but this one, I can tell she's different" She grinned widely, it reminded Piper of a teenager falling in love.

"Wow, she sounds great though!" Piper smiled back, encouraging her to be happy.

"We are going out again tonight, I am so excited!" She squeeled in excitement. They exchanged a few more words before Piper picked up her charts and made her way to see if Alex was awake. Alex had asked the nurse who was on-call what time Piper usually arrived. The nurse told her, around 5 or 5:30 but in the recent weeks, she was earlier every day. Yesterday she had arrived at 4:30. Alex decided to wake herself up at 4 so she didn't miss Piper coming in. She was very tired, but knew Piper had a rough night and would want to see her.

Alex sat in her bed; she was on the last few pages of her book. Piper grinned widely when she saw her raven haired ex-lover sitting peacefully in the quiet room. She let out a breath of relief at the site. Piper immediately felt happier and safer in Alex's presence.

Alex glanced up from her spot in the book; she was startled to see the blonde doctor smiling at her. She couldn't help but return the smile. When Piper was around, Alex felt whole, even without her mom in her life, Piper helped fill the void in her heart.

"Good morning Piper" Alex cooed softly. She motioned for Piper to come closer. Piper made her way to the white bed and leaned down to kiss Alex. She let her lips linger for a few moments. Piper let one hand rest on the brunettes lap and one hand involuntarily moved to Alex's hair, she slid her fingers through effortlessly.

Alex pulled back a few seconds later, and smiled. Her eyes lingered on the blonde's lips before making their way up to her beautiful ocean blue irises. Alex felt whole at that moment and for the first time in 8 years, she felt normal.

"Would you like to go get breakfast with me in the cafeteria?" Piper asked quietly, she moved her hand into Alex's enjoying the warmth of their touch. Piper didn't mention their conversation from the previous night.

"I'd love to." Alex got out of her bed, slowly. She stretched her muscles and walked with Piper to the café. She pretended to need extra assistance in walking by putting an arm around Piper's shoulders and slowing her pace. None of the people passing by batted an eye. Alex smiled smugly and Piper rolled her eyes.

They both got a breakfast sandwich, an orange juice and milk before sitting down in the quiet dining room. Piper's chair had a short leg, which annoyed her and after two minutes of rocking unintentionally she threw her hands up and switched the chairs. Alex let out a loud laugh at Piper's annoyed expression. They sat silently for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

"How did you sleep love?" Alex mused gently, moving her knee to bump into Piper's under the table. Piper's eyes shot up at the touch where she met Alex's gaze with a beautiful smile.

"I've had better nights, but it wasn't horrible" She remembered the image Alex painted for her to help her sleep soundly. "And how about you?" She asked before taking a large gulp of juice, washing down her breakfast.

Alex eyed the blonde who finished her juice in two large gulps.

"_You used to be thirsty for me."_ Alex shot playfully. She smirked before answering Piper, who was now blushing. "I slept alright, pretty much was wishing the entire night that you were my little spoon. Though, I couldn't get the conversation with Pol-"Alex stopped herself quickly, her eyes widened at the slip up. She looked away from Piper, stuffing the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth.

Piper's face went blank.

"Alex. What did you just say? Conversation with whom?" Piper said in a forced monotone voice. Piper felt panic rise, she thought Alex just said Polly.

"Uh, Pol…." She struggled to think of a name starting with those letters. "Fuck." Alex sighed, giving up.

"Polly?" Piper asked shrilly.

"Uh yeah, she came to visit last night, after your dinner." Alex replied softly, not wanting to worry Piper. She sounded like a kid who just got caught playing in dirt after a bath.

"But- But how did she know you were here Alex?" Piper racked her brain for where Alex came up in a conversation.

"Well, I think it was a secret but I just blew it. Before you left yesterday, Polly was in the door way and saw you _tenderly_, examining me. She ran away quickly before you noticed her and then came back to see me later." Alex admitted. She still didn't look at Piper, feeling guilty about hiding it from Piper during their call last night.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me!? She knew the whole damn time we had dinner and didn't say a word! And you didn't mention in our texts or phone call!" Piper was shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry Pipes; I think she just wanted to be sure it was me that she really saw. She was only there for a moment. I wasn't hiding it from you, I swear, I just didn't know if you knew or not, and I was trying to avoid any confrontation, I thought she would bring it up." She frowned, clearly failing.

"It's alright Al, but now what do I do? She knows I kept it from her, and now she will probably tell Pete who will tell Larry!" Piper felt herself struggling to think and breathe.

"Pipes, calm down, I don't think she will say anything. We sort of agreed to stop letting you down and start focusing on how to make you happy." Alex took Piper's hand and rubbed her thumb over the blondes hand gently, soothing her.

"Wow" Piper didn't know how to respond. She smiled at the thought of her best friend and lover trying to change, for her none the less. "Fuck."

"So, let's change the subject for now. What is your apartment like? Where is it?" Alex tried to distract her. The blonde normally would have found the second question a little suspicious but her mind was on Polly.

"Uh, oh it's on 92nd avenue, it's the only one on the street with large cement steps, I like to sit out there in the summer. The apartment is nice; it's pretty big and very home-y." Piper smiled, she liked the apartment a lot, just not the other person living in it. Larry moved in after their three year anniversary and Piper had missed her space immensely.

"What about you?" She asked Alex politely.

"I have a small apartment on 75th, but I usually don't stay there, it's just for show, and the occasional day off in the city. I own houses still in several countries. I have bought much more real-estate since we have been apart though. I'd like to show you all of them someday." Alex smiled at the blonde who forgot about Polly for the moment. Alex's voice had moved her thoughts and absorbed her attention completely.

"I'd like that too" Piper smiled brightly in return. She wanted to travel with Alex again, knowing how magical other countries could feel. Piper knew that the only reason they were so magical was because she had Alex, leading her around, showing her off like a trophy and treating her like a queen. Piper glanced at her old, black watch and realized it was already 5:45.

"Oh! I have to get back upstairs, to make rounds." Piper stood up, collecting the trash from the table. Alex helped and the made their way back to the third floor. Alex pulled her into an embrace in the empty elevator. She inhaled Piper's scent which smelled like strawberry shampoo and coconut lotion. Piper enjoyed the soft embrace of the tall woman and closed her eyes for a moment. Alex pulled back as the elevator reached the third floor. She smiled at the blonde and they parted ways.

Piper pulled out her phone and sent a text to Polly.

- _We should probably talk… _

- _I take it she told you about the visit? _Polly responded. Piper knew she was up already with the baby so she didn't feel guilty about texting at such an early hour.

- _Yeah. We will meet up soon, gotta do rounds, and give Finn a kiss for me._

Piper put her phone away and sighed.

Her morning went by quickly; she popped in on Alex periodically, examined her and flirted. She always left with a quick kiss and promised to return soon. Piper had planned to spend her lunch break with Alex in the cafeteria.

She was about to go get Alex when her phone rang. Larry face popped up and Piper immediately frowned.

"Hello?" Piper spoke loudly. The hospital had bad reception and she had spent one too many phone calls saying 'hello' over and over.

"Piper, hey are you busy?" Larry asked in a clear, quick tone.

"I was just about to take my lunch break, what's up?" Piper made her way to Alex's room. She opened the curtain and smiled at the brunette who was now pushing her glasses on the top of her head and closing her book. Alex had heard her voice grow louder, anticipating that the blonde was on her way to her room.

Piper stood in the door way, looking annoyed at how long it was taking to talk to Larry.

"I just got a delivery for you, its 12 red roses." He hesitated.

"Wait, you bought me roses? Larry usually you just send them to people, not call them and tell them about it." Piper rolled her eyes at the thought of Larry trying to be romantic. Piper stared at the window, waiting for Larry to get to the point of the call.

"No, Piper, they aren't from me, they just were delivered to the apartment. There is a note that says 'You deserve to be happy'. Piper, who the fuck are these from?" Larry sounded angry.

Piper's face twisted in shock and panic. Her eyes darted to the brunette who was now grinning ear to ear. She looked smug. Piper's mouth gaped open, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, Larry I don't know who they are from, and don't use that tone with me. It's probably just a mistake, or maybe from my mom, she keeps telling me I sound unhappy, she doesn't realize it's from talking to her." Piper struggled to come up with an excuse; she made her way to Alex and shot her a disbelieving look. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. The smile immediately vanished as Piper realized that Alex was trying to get Larry upset. Alex reached out her arms to pull the blonde into a hug, Piper struggled to get free but Alex kept moving closer, not letting Piper escape. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, nuzzling her face into her neck.

"Red roses; from your mom Piper, really? You expect me to buy that?" He replied accusingly.

"Lar, I honestly don't know, but I um…" Piper was having a hard time continuing her sentence due to Alex's lips pecking at her neck softly, lingering. She sucked at the skin gently before brushing her tongue over the newly reddened spots. The contact made Piper come undone. Piper felt heat rise through her as she became more turned on.

"I uh, really have to go Larry; we can talk about this tonight okay." Piper had to repress a moan from escaping her lips. Alex caressed her skin with her lips softly and made her way to the blonde collar bone. She pushed the blue scrubs out of the way, sucking at the blonde's collar bone leaving another a slight red mark. Alex was mindlessly marking her territory, trying to reclaim what was once hers.

"Okay bye Larry" She hung the phone up in one fluid motion and closed her eyes. She let out a soft moan before pulling back and smacking Alex on the arm.

Alex pretended to be hurt, more emotionally than physically. She gave Piper a fake-shocked look and turned her face into an irresistible puppy dog expression.

"That's for sending roses to my apartment where my boyfriend stays all day."

She smacked Alex's arm playfully again as a smile grew on her face.

"And that is for being inappropriate with me while I am on the phone with sed boyfriend." She smiled and pecked Alex's lips quickly. She loved to see Alex's innocent look and couldn't stay mad at her.

"Thank you for the roses." She smiled and pulled Alex out of the room to go eat lunch.

"I will send you 12 roses every day if that's what it takes for you to come back to me." She said seriously in the small elevator she gazed down into Pipers blue eyes with lust. Piper looked into her emerald eyes and didn't reply.

That night, Piper went home to a very angry boyfriend. It took Piper nearly an hour before she convinced him that the roses were not from a lover. Piper texted Polly and asked for a huge favor.

-_Okay I will consider every bad action you have ever done, water under the bridge, if you help me!_

Piper sent the message quickly before returning to her argument with Larry.

"Piper, they are red, as in romantic. Who would send you those?" He fumed, pacing the living room again.

-_You got it, what's up?-_

_-I need you to call me right now, and say "Hey, did you like the flowers I sent?" AV sent me 12 roses today with a message: You deserve to be happy_

_Larry is suspicious and I need you to cover for me._

About two minutes later, Piper's phone rang and she quickly answered the call.

"Hey Polly, what's up?" Piper put her friend on speaker phone.

"Hey Pipes, did you like the flowers I sent?" Polly replied in a sincere tone.

"Oh my god, they were from you?" Piper looked at Larry with a frown as he shot her an apologetic look. He mouthed Sorry before sitting down in a chair, visibly more relaxed. Piper feigned a shocked voice and a sincere thank you.

"Yeah, you know, you really deserve to be happy, and we had such a great dinner, so I just wanted to do something nice." Polly added quickly and effortlessly.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it. I'll call you later alright?"

"No problem, talk to you later." Polly hung up the phone.

"Piper…" Larry started.

"No, it's okay Larry, I understand why you would think that. I honestly had no idea it was Polly." Piper stopped him quickly. If it was a real situation, Piper would have been angry with Larry for thinking of her so poorly. Piper felt guilty and just wanted to end the conversation.

"Thanks Pipes." Larry walked over and kissed Piper on the cheek before sauntering off to their bedroom for the night.

Piper pulled out her phone. She sent one text to Polly and one to Alex.

To Polly: - _Thank you, you are a life saver. Let's meet for coffee tomorrow at 10 am. I'll be at the hospital._

To Alex: - _So managed to make Larry believe it was Polly who sent the roses. Although, it did cost me over an hour of arguing. Worth it though. :] See you tomorrow baby. 3_

Piper should have been angry at Alex, but she honestly was just flattered that Alex had bought her flowers and took the time to show her appreciation for the blonde. Piper smiled to herself and deleted her texts. She waited a few minutes to make sure Alex wouldn't respond before heading to bed. She dreamed of Alex for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm still setting Larry up for an epic realization, so stay patient and let me know what you think! I love writing this story so please review to let me know if you guys are still interested! I am changing the Rating to M because the next chapter or so will have smut. ! So beware, its on its way! Please review and enjoy! - Courtney**

"Polly, look I don't know what this is, or what will happen, all I know is, I haven't felt this happy in… in years." Piper grabbed her blue and yellow Vera Bradley wristlet from her long black pea-coat. She bought herself and her best friend a coffee on her break. Polly stared at the blonde with a mix of disappointment and agreement. Piper handed the man three worn out single bills and walked to an empty metal bench nearby. The blonde sipped at her luke-warm coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me Pipes? I mean I should have realized sooner. Pete has been talking to Larry and he said out of the blue you just, snapped out of the gloom and have been happier. I thought perhaps you just finally forgave us." Polly said quietly, still feeling immense regret for sleeping with Larry.

"I guess I was scared, I know you don't like her and I didn't want you to tell Pete, who would gossip with Larry and then I would be fucked." Piper admitted shyly.

"Well, even if I don't like her, I am just glad you called. I really fuckin' missed you Pipes. But seriously, Super Cunt? Lesbian-extraordinaire? Of all people, you have to choose her? She broke your fucking heart!"

"Well if we are being fair, I left her, so technically I broke her heart first…" Piper defended.

"So what are you going to do about Larry? You can't hide Alex forever, and from the sounds of it, she won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. How about those roses too, bold or what? Luckily you had me to save your ass!" Polly raised her eyebrows as they stood up to head back to the hospital. Piper smiled at the thought of Alex being around.

"I don't fuckin' know. What I do know is, I don't love him, but I am terrified to leave him. I feel like I am throwing away a huge part of my life at a hope that Alex and I will work out … at one point I was in love with him, but things change… and thanks by the way, for saving me, he was so pissed!" Piper looked at the grey sidewalk moving beneath her feet.

"You will figure it out Piper, you always do. Words of wisdom; do it before he finds out the hard way." Polly pulled Piper into a tender embrace as they approached the hospital. They said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

The morning passed by slowly, Piper had ordered Alex numerous CAT scans, X-rays and Ultrasounds to try and figure out where the infection was located. Piper was struggling to find the root of the issue, but she knew she needed to do something before Alex got worse. She was stable, but not improving very much.

Alex was scheduled to be getting back from an ultrasound any moment when Piper realized it was time for her lunch break. She wanted to wait for Alex but due to lack of coverage, she had to either take it now or skip lunch entirely.

She made her way to the nurse's station to find Larry leaning on the counter. He smiled as she approached him. Piper felt a surge or worry pass through her, Alex was supposed to be returning any moment and Larry was standing 50 feet from her room. Piper was about to make Larry leave before she realized Larry had never seen or met Alex. She relaxed slightly and smiled back.

"Hi Lar, what are you doing here?" She shot her boyfriend a confused expression.

"I felt bad about last night, so I came here to surprise you! I know you're probably sick of hospital food, but it was a spur of the moment idea, so I'll go get us some food and we can find a quiet place to eat, just you and me." He smiled bright. Piper immediately dreaded the lunch break. She forced a smile back and nodded. She didn't want to upset him or make him more suspicious. Larry turned on his heel to head to the cafeteria.

Piper looked at her watch, wondering where Alex was before settling herself in a chair to review patient charts. She was eagerly awaiting Alex's tests results, hoping for some answers.

Larry walked down the long hallway before reaching the entrance of the café.

He stood in the long line, waiting to place his order for two cheese burgers and fries. A tall woman was standing behind him. She wore thick black glasses and had two tattoos showing under her black V-Neck. Larry wouldn't have been able to tell she was a patient if it weren't for the IV sticking out of her arm. She glanced down at him, making him break his gaze away quickly.

"Long ass line, right?" The woman behind him spoke out. He turned his body to face her and nodded.

"You would think, it being lunch time, they would have more than one cook on the grill!" He stated back, shaking his head in disapproval.

The woman smiled and agreed. Larry eyed her IV, wondering what she was in the hospital for, she looked healthy.

"Infection, don't know where in my body, but it's there!" She replied, curbing his curiosity for the moment.

"Oh! You must know my fiancé then!" He smiled brightly.

"Your fiancé?" Alex asked the curly haired man in front of her. He looked like a trust fund kid with a sweater over a button up shirt. She rolled her eyes as he gawked at her.

"Piper- I mean Doctor Chapman" He corrected himself." She's one of the doctors in the infection unit, soon to be Mrs. Larry Bloom though!" He wagged his eyebrows proudly.

Alex's mouth fell open slightly. Larry. It took every ounce of control for her not to hit him right then and there. She didn't like the way he talked or treated Piper, not even including cheating on her. Alex never thought she would be having a civil conversation with him. She had pictured picking Piper up from the apartment and knocking Larry's lights out before driving away with Piper, forever.

"Oh, I'm not sure, doesn't ring a bell." She answered calmly; she didn't want him to figure out who she was. Alex didn't know how much Larry knew about her, but figured Piper would be highly upset if she told Larry who she really was.

"Oh, hmm, must be a different wing then, she's a great doctor!" He boasted; clearly proud to hold the title of 'dating a doctor in this hospital'.

Alex suppressed an eye roll and forced a smile.

"Are you two in love?" Alex blurted out, immediately kicking herself.

He smiled and hesitated. "I think so, I mean we are having a rough patch, but we have been together for 6 years, so who doesn't, right?" He rambled on. Alex figured he didn't have too many friends to vent to and was getting it off his chest. She nodded, looking interested in his words. Alex felt an idea pop into her head, feeling smug she started a very detailed story for the man, staring at her with pure interest.

"I was in love with this woman once. Fuckin' amazing woman. We went everywhere together; I literally must have fucked her in over 30 different countries. Each time, better than the last. I know we just met, but let me tell you, this girl would scream my name for hours!" Alex shook her head at the memories and smiled. She continued, quieting her voice. Larry leaned in, finding the story amusing. "_My girl,_ she squirted this one time, caught us both by surprise! I guess I just had that effect on her you know? But anyways, best fuckin girlfriend I ever had. Every time she touched me, felt like electricity running through my veins. When we were together, it was like being on every drug ever created, but being able to think clearly. The high was indescribable with this girl, truly soul mates, I'm telling you."

Larry leaned back from their small huddle and raised his thick, brown eyebrows, impressed.

"Wow" he breathed, moving forward in the line, he was the next person to order.

"Damn, I don't think I have ever made Piper scream my name, or squirt!" His brows furrowed. "After 6 years, it's sort of hard to remember all the crazy sex you had, you know?" He looked back up at the dark haired woman. "How many years were you together with that girl?" He asked politely, comparing his love life to the tall brunette.

"Three, and let me tell you, even at the end, still just as amazing as the first time." She winked and hid a smug smile. Alex could tell he felt less masculine when she described her sex life with Piper.

"Wow" he said again, Alex could tell he was trying to remember the last time they had wild sex. He was clearly struggling for a memory which made Alex smile. Before he could ask why they separated, he was being called by the annoyed cook to place his order.

He wrapped up his food and brought it back to Piper. Alex followed shortly, bumping into them as she returned to her room. Piper had a worried look on her face which turned to full on panic when she saw Alex come towards her.

"Oh! I thought you didn't know Piper?" Larry asked Alex in a confused tone. Piper's eyes were wide with terror as Alex approached the two. Piper felt her heart skip a beat and she held her breath, waiting for the brunette to respond.

"Oh! I didn't recognize the name! Yeah, that is _my_ doctor!" She smiled slyly and made her way to her room. "Catch ya later Barry."

"It's Larry!" He called out after her. He turned to face Piper who had looked like she just witnessed a murder. Her face was full of horror and shock.

"You alright Pipes?" He asked before continuing with his train of though. "That patient talked to me in the café, wild sex story, she's a lesbian!" He laughed and shoved fries into his mouth. Piper remained silent and just nodded in horror.

Piper finished her lunch with Larry and watched him leave the hospital before going to check on Alex. She spent most of the lunch break thinking about what Alex might have said to Larry.

Alex was reading a new book; her expression was calm but focused.

Piper stepped in the room quickly, closing the blue curtain behind her. The brunette glanced up quickly before finishing the page and marking her spot with a folded corner. She closed the thick black book and an evil grin spread across her face. She bit her lip gently, holding back laughter.

"Alex." Piper tried to sound calm. "What the fuck just happened?" Piper's voice cracked.

Alex sat up in the bed and tugged on Piper's hand to join her. Piper sat down and let out a deep breath.

"So I was standing in line, after my test I realized I was fuckin' starving and was going to pick us up some lunch. This short guy in front of me was staring me down so I decided to make a conversation. He was boasting about his trophy 'fiancé', who apparently is a hot doctor in the infection unit." Alex winked at Piper and continued.

"I asked him if you two were in love and he sounded unsure but he said he thought so, but you were having a rough patch. He failed to mention he was the reason for the rough patch. Then I described the love of my life to him, and told him a few details about the amazing times we had and he said he couldn't compare." Alex shrugged her shoulders and smiled with pride. She raised her eyebrows and dropped them quickly, feeling satisfied with herself.

"So you bragged about our previous sex life, to see if he had the same effect on me?" Piper called out the truth like it was written in bold.

Alex paused for a moment before jerking her head quickly into a nod. Her signature smirk grew as she thought about it.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. Alex reminded her of a horny teenager who was bragging about his first time with a girl.

"You will be the death of me Alex Vause." She shook her head before leaning in to kiss the brunette. Alex's lips met hers with a new desire. Piper was expecting a soft embrace but Alex's lips moved with fury, claiming what was rightfully hers. She wanted Piper to never forget the feeling of her lips. She put one long hand on Piper's waist and continued the kiss before Piper pulled back, gasping for air. Alex smiled again, feeling accomplished.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Piper received the results of Alex's tests and didn't find much, there was inflammation near in Liver which made it hard to see anything but fluid surrounding it. Piper decided Alex would need surgery. They needed to find out where the infection was, the longer they waited, the more scar tissue she was building up. Piper knew the scar tissue could make her organs bind together and become tricky to cut apart. She wanted to clear it up and find out the source of the infection.

Piper went back to Alex's room to share her news and Alex frowned.

"Well, as long as it's you preforming the surgery, I guess I don't mind_. I trust you_ doctor." She smiled at the blonde.

"I promise; everything will be fine. I scheduled it for Wednesday next week. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this. As much as I love seeing you every day, we need to get you healthy again." She slipped into her doctor tone involuntarily.

Alex laughed softly and agreed. Piper said her goodbyes slowly and left the hospital for the night; reluctantly returning to her apartment to find Larry on his computer. He was searching of new ways to keep their sex life interesting which made Piper silently repulsed. She took a long shower, ate leftovers from the night before and retreated to her bedroom quietly. Larry followed shortly after her, his face was determined, as if he had a plan to seduce his girlfriend. Piper closed her eyes before he could see her and she pretended to be asleep. Piper heard him let out a soft sigh after a few moments of him saying her name quietly. He started undressing and got in bed, not bothering to try and spoon Piper. He kept to his side of the bed, which she appreciated. Piper drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Alex again. They were on a beach in Turkey, lying naked in each other's embrace, watching the sunset over the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews! I really love them and they inspire me to continue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, the next one will be great! It is all coming together so stay tuned! Please review and enjoy! - Courtney**

**** Smut in this chapter, labeled where it starts and ends for those who wish to skip it but still strong sexual language and references throughout! Rating changed to M for future smut.**

***Lyrics to black widow by Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora in the Chapter.**

One week into Alex's hospital visit.

The week finally pulled to an end. Piper hated and loved the weekends. They brought a much needed break from her overbearing work week, but it also meant 48 hours of non-stop Larry. Piper lay in her warm bed lazily until 8 am. Sunlight poured through the large windows, caressing her skin and making it warm to the touch. She let the bed sheet hang off her long legs as she stared at the ceiling, letting her mind run wild in silence.

Larry was snoring softly next to the blonde, his back facing her. Piper let her mind drift to the beautiful brunette in the hospital. Piper felt anxious, knowing it would be two days before she go to see Alex again. Piper slowly sat up in bed, carefully not to awake Larry. She brought herself to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to draw a warm bath.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful serenity. For a moment she forgot Larry was in the next room and pictured Alex walking through the front door, breakfast in hand. Alex would saunter into the bathroom, taking one look at Piper before removing her clothing to join her. Piper smiled at the thought and sighed softly, wishing it were a reality again.

Twenty minutes passed quietly before she heard Larry moving around the bedroom. She drained the water reluctantly and took her time getting dressed. She was avoiding Larry, the blonde felt guilty every time she looked at him. Piper wrapped a soft white towel around her damp body and made her way to her closet to find clothes for the day. Larry entered the room, a small plate in one hand, containing a toasted bagel and a large glass of orange juice in the other hand. Piper decided to make the best of her day off and tried her best to make things normal for the two. Larry handed Piper the plate with a bright smile.

"I made you breakfast Pipes." He set down the glass of juice and lay back in bed, staring at the blonde who threw on a pair of black shorts that barely made it past her mid-thigh. She had her back facing him while pulling a thin army green tank top over her head. She smiled, genuinely appreciating his gesture.

"Thanks baby." She breathed out softly. It felt wrong, but the forced term of endearment made Larry's grin widen. She immediately regretted it. Every day Piper asked herself, why wasn't she leaving? Every day it was just getting harder and more awkward. "I loved him, for 6 years…" she had said the line over and over again, until it meant nothing. 'Soon' she promised herself, not knowing the right time to say goodbye. Piper wondered how it would go. Considering Larry moved into her apartment, he would be the one to leave. She pictured the awkward hours of him packing his things, probably crying like a pussy the entire time. Piper knew, if she got drunk enough, she would find the courage to tell him about Alex and confess her love. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret much longer, but thinking about the break up made her stomach turn to knots. 'six years isn't that long Piper, every day you wait its just making it worse, calling him baby? Really? If that isn't leading him on, not sure what is!' she argued inside her own head quickly.

"You're welcome! So what do you wanna do today?" He asked casually as she sat on the bed and pulled a brush through her damp hair, clearing her head of the gloomy thoughts.

"I was thinking about doing some shopping, maybe going to see Polly and Finn. What about you?" She picked two things that Larry would absolutely detest. He frowned in disappointment. Larry was trying to spend more time with Piper, but she was making it difficult for him.

"Well I was gonna just hang with you, but with those plans, maybe I'll go visit my parents, they have bugging me to visit. You should come, they miss you!" He pleaded softly. Piper hadn't seen Larry's parents in over three months. His parents never approved of Piper, but unlike her own mother, they were always polite in front of her, putting on a smile, and then silently judging her.

Piper felt her stomach turn into knots again. Visiting Larry's parents was the last thing she wanted to do on her day off. What would she do, sit through several painful hours as Larry pretending how amazing their relationship was doing and then turn around and break his heart? 'Can't think of a better day!' Piper thought sarcastically, repressing an eye roll.

"Maybe we could tomorrow? I wanna spend today doing something fun, this week was long and I need a break!" She forced a cute smile before hopping of the bed and taking a big bite of her bagel.

"Sure, sure." He agreed quietly. His voice seeped with disappointment. A few moments of silence passed before Larry's phone rang, breaking the awkwardness. Piper played with the sheets mindlessly, trying to think of a topic to talk about.

He glanced at the caller I.D and his eye's widened with anticipation.

"Hello?" He spoke with uncertainty in his voice. A quiet moment passed as he listened intently.

"Yes, of course! I'll be there at 12! Thank you so much, see you then, bye!" He smiled bright and hung up the phone quickly.

"Pipes, I got an interview for an editing company. Even though it's a Saturday, they are in desperate need and want to meet me at noon!" He gushed with excitement. Piper felt a strong wave of relief pass through her.

"That's awesome! You better start getting ready, it's already 9:30"

"Oh, right! I should. Well I hope you have fun today Pipes" Larry called out as he went to the bathroom.

Piper was missing Alex already and she thought about going to visit the tall beauty later, surprising her.

"Oh, I will" she muttered silently, grinning slyly to herself before the guilt kicked back in.

Piper sat down on the large comfy chair and pulled out a book from her small collection. She managed to finish 103 pages before Larry distracted her.

He rushed around the apartment, trying to find his wallet and keys, asking Piper if she knew where he had placed them. Piper ignored the questions, trying to focus on her book. There was a small knock at the door. Larry was closer to the large metal door than Piper. He flung it open, in a rush. There was a small brown package on the floor. Larry scooped it up and set it on the kitchen counter. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tore open the package, addressed to his girlfriend. Piper called out from the living room, wondering what it was. She laid her book down and met her boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Larry, who was it?"

"I don't know, didn't see anyone, and just found this package." He worked to rip open the small box.

Inside was a smaller red box, the fabric was rich velvet and there were gold letters stamped on the top. Piper didn't know what the words said but they looked Italian. Piper felt slightly annoyed as she glanced at the ripped brown box, seeing it was addressed to her. She didn't speak, waiting to see what was inside. Larry tugged the red case open to reveal a brand new Italian watch. A replica of the one Piper had already owned. Piper's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. There was only one person Piper had known that would have bought this watch for her. Alex Vause.

"Don't you already have this one Pipes?" Larry asked confused, looking the watch over and then to Piper's wrist which was sporting the 8 year old, worn out watch.

"Yeah, I think it's the same one." She said simply, not knowing what sort of explanation she could muster for this gift. The black leather band was in perfect condition and the silver face, un-scratched, shined brightly. There was a small note left in the ripped opened package that Larry hadn't noticed. She quickly snatched it from the counter and tucked it into her small pocket before he noticed. He turned the box over and let out a loud huff as his eyes found the price tag.

"Piper! This is a 1500 dollar watch!" He exclaimed to the blonde, he glanced at her wrist which held a worn out version of the expensive piece. She felt a wave of embarrassment pass through her as she tucked her wrist behind her. It was a gift from Alex; she didn't know how much it cost. After 8 years, she could only imagine the price had dropped since she first received it. Alex told her it had just come out that year, and she was one of very few to own it.

There was no note and the return address was from a jewelry store in Italy. Larry looked at Piper for an explanation. She didn't move, not knowing what to say.

"Larry you are going to be late…" She spoke quietly, trying avoiding the impending argument.

"Piper, who the hell is this from?" his voice pulling with jealousy and accusation.

Piper shrugged, fiddling with the paper and avoiding his gaze. "I don't know!" She choked out.

Larry's nostrils fumed, he glanced at his own watch which had probably cost less than 20 dollars.

"Shit, it's already 11:15. I'll call you later and we will talk about this Piper." He made his way to the door. Piper let out a sigh as he slammed the door shut.

Piper took off the 8 year old watch and replaced it with the new one. She smiled to herself before pulling out the note that was missed by Larry.

You deserve to be happy. You deserve everything. – A

Piper's heart soared. She ran to grab her wallet from the bedroom before throwing on her shoes. She tossed her blonde hair into a messy bun and made her way for the door.

She felt herself smiling the entire way to the hospital. She reached the third floor, quickening her steps in anticipation of seeing Alex. She reached the nurses station where Morello was grinning ear to ear. In front of her, was the wild haired woman that Alex introduced her to earlier in the week. Nicky glanced back to piper and raised an eyebrow. She was leaning over the counter, clearly charming the young nurse. Morello waved Piper closer.

"Piper! Remember I told you I met someone? This is Nicky!"

Piper's mouth fell open, not believing her ears. She recovered quickly and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Nicky" Piper replied politely, she heard herself slip into a professional tone which didn't match her attire. She awkwardly moved closer to Alex's room.

"I'll, uh, catch you guys later okay?" Piper smiled sheepishly before turning to find the brunette. The nurse didn't mind, she focused back on the wild haired woman in front of her.

Alex was in her room when Piper quietly stepped in, opening the curtain just enough to slip through. Alex had her back to the door, she was pulling off her red tee shirt and replacing it with a clean, form fitting, white V-neck. Piper instantly froze; she thought about turning around but couldn't manage to look away from Alex's perfect body. Piper's eyes worked from the tall woman's feet slowly up her creamy perfect skin, up to her long silky black hair.

Piper bit her lip and stared at the brunette with lust. She felt desire rising through her body at the site of her half naked ex-girlfriend. Piper walked slowly to the chair and sat down. The chair moved slightly, letting out a small sound which Alex quickly turned to observe. She gasped slightly at the blonde who stared back with a smirk. Piper raised her eyebrows as Alex held the white shirt open, ready to put it on. Alex smiled brightly and pulled the shirt over her head, slowly moving it passed the white laced bra, pushing her breasts up perfectly to make Piper's stomach drop. Alex's skin was smooth, perfect and the site of her made Piper's heart race. She had grey sweatpants, barely hanging onto Alex's beautiful hips.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." Alex winked and pulled off her sweat pants, which Piper's eyes widened slightly. "You look fucking hot, by the way."

Piper bit her lip again, watching Alex faced the wall again to bend down to pick up a pair of black shorts, similar to what Piper had been wearing. Alex's panties were laced, like her bra, but a bright red which turned Piper on greatly. The fabric pulled tightly over her smooth skin as she reached for her shorts. Piper stood up and made her way to the brunette quickly. Before Alex could pull on her shorts, Piper's hand settled on the tall woman's waist, letting her hands caress the red fabric gently. Piper moved on hand down to Alex's bare ass and squeezed it gently.

"Wow Piper, someone is in a good mood this morning." Alex pushed up her shorts quickly before turning around to face the blonde, pulling her into an embrace.

She took Piper's hands in her quickly, bringing both up to her face and softly inhaling the blonde's scent. Alex let out along sigh, feeling content. She pushed her body close to Pipers, making as much contact as possible. She leaned in and kissed Piper softly. Piper's tongue brushed against her soft lips, asking for entry. Alex parted her lips slightly, allowing Piper to explore. They pulled back reluctantly as they heard footsteps nearing the room.

"Coming in, put on your clothes!" Nicky called out before tearing the curtain open. Piper stepped back but, releasing all contact from the raven haired woman. She sighed and sat down in the chair. Nicky laughed and told Alex she was leaving.

"Morello just got off duty so I am going to take her out to lunch." She wagged her eyebrows seductively.

"Have fun Nick, thanks for visiting." Alex sat down in the chair next to Piper, not wanting to return to the uncomfortable bed. She knew she had about an hour before a nurse would come in and hook up her IV line to the metal pole where her antibiotics hung. Nicky ducked out and Alex stared into Piper's blue eyes.

A few long moments passed before Piper managed to find her voice.

"I received a beautiful watch this morning from an _unknown _sender." Piper stated, holding back a grin.

Alex glanced to her wrist to see the new watch being displayed proudly. She cocked one perfect eyebrow and her lips twitched into a smile.

"Hmm, the person who sent that must really like you! I hear those can be expensive." She continued with Piper's game. Alex's eye brows wiggled up and down as she spoke.

"I am really fond of this watch and more so of the person who sent it. I am trying to figure out an appropriate way to pay this individual back." Piper let her tongue brush against her bottom lip softly before biting down on it.

Alex scooted closer to the blonde, causing Piper's heart to skip a beat at the closeness.

"I have an idea, but it's not so… appropriate." She winked at the blonde who blushed. Piper felt the same desire return and fill every ounce of her body, stonger this time, impossible to ignore. Piper glanced at the curtain and deliberated for a moment. She didn't want to risk being caught by a nurse or doctor. Piper knew there were many empty rooms in the hospital. The fourth floor was being remodeled and they were nearly done. She knew the construction company didn't work on weekends so the entire floor would be empty.

· **(Smut starts here )**

Piper stood quickly and pulled Alex's hand for her to follow. Alex shot up from her seat, giving Piper a confused look and followed the blonde silently to the elevators. Luckily, they were empty and as soon as the large metal doors closed, Piper pressed the fourth floor button and pushed Alex against the wall with passionate aggression. Their lips crashed together passionately and Pipers hands flew all over the tall woman, feeling every inch of her skin. Alex put both her hands on the sides of Piper's face, focusing on her kissing. The kiss was rushed, full of lust. The elevator opened and Piper broke apart, long enough to tow the brunette to a newly renovated room. The walls painted a slate blue with fresh hardwood floors and newly placed hospital bed and nightstand. She shut the large wooden door and pushed Alex back up against it, showing her dominance and confidence. She pinned kissed Alex fiercely before tearing off the white shirt, revealing Alex's sexy bra. She unhooked in quickly as Alex fumbled with the hem of Piper's tank top. Alex's green eyes darkened with need.

Alex took control for a moment, she whispered in Piper's ear seductively as the blonde kissed her neck. _"I want you to beg for it, plead for it, make you feel like you breathe for it, until you will do __**anything**__ and __**everything **__for it.  
I want you to fiend for it, I want you to wake up and dream for it, until your gasping for air…"_ Piper froze for a moment, feeling herself build wetness in her panties at the brunette's husky voice. She needed Alex inside of her.

Alex reclaimed her power and pushed Piper backwards, she pushed their lips back together for a moment as they stumbled towards the hospital bed. Piper fell onto the bed where Alex took her hands and pinned them above her head. Alex broke their kiss and moved her lips down the blonde's neck. Piper let out a soft moan and she felt Alex bite softly at her skin and then brushing her tongue over it to sooth the red skin. Alex released Pipers hands and tugged at her shorts. Piper put her hands in Alex's dark hair as Alex moved down to remove Pipers soaked panties.

"Damn Pipes, you are so fucking wet" Piper smiled at the brunette at her observation.

"Only for you baby." Piper stated simply in a seductive tone; pushing Alex's head towards her center gently.

Alex kissed her inner thighs, making Piper squirm. Piper felt herself lifting her hips, hoping to make contact with Alex quickly. Alex's head moved away, teasing her throbbing sex.

"Al... please… I need you, so fucking bad. Please." Piper whined. Alex brushed two fingers down her folds, coating them with wetness. Piper moaned lightly at the contact and started to whine softly. Alex pushed two long fingers deep into Piper, making her gasp loudly. Alex started slowly and gained power and speed with every thrust. Piper moaned continually. Alex let her tongue slide against Piper's aching sex and she darted her tongue into the fold of writhing blonde beneath her. She flattened her tongue

"Oh god, this feels so fucking good! Oh my god, Alex, fuck, yes!" Piper continued to yell out, feeling herself building up. She was only a few minutes from her climax. Alex suddenly added a third finger, making Piper scream in pleasure.

"FUCK! ALEX, YES!" Piper screamed out as Alex continued to thrust into the blonde. Alex felt Piper's walls tighten around her fingers. Piper reached her limit and rode out her orgasm on the brunettes long fingers. She collapsed back into the bed and panted heavily. Alex wiped her mouth on her arm and raised herself to be face to face with the blonde. She kissed her passionately and slowly.

The kiss was short, broken by Piper's need for extra air.

"Fuck; that was so fucking good. I haven't come like that in years." She admitted softly. Alex laid next to her and let one hand play with the blonde's hair. Alex smiled brightly at the blonde's confession.

"I fuckin missed watching you orgasm." Alex added quietly.

** End smut **

Piper was still recovering from the orgasm when her phone rang. Larry's name popped onto the screen and Piper froze. Alex reached for the phone and ignored the call. She silenced the phone entirely and slid it onto the table behind her. She kissed Piper again, reinsuring her.

"Fuck." Piper sighed, knowing she just full on cheated on her boyfriend.

Alex shrugged. "He did it first." She stated calmly, like a mature 5 year old.

Piper nodded in agreement, still feeling guilty.

Alex kissed Piper's neck again, trailing down to her collar bone and then chest. Piper felt lust rising inside. Alex continued to please Piper, over and over again. After Piper's 7th consecutive orgasm, she was exhausted and beyond sore. Her eye lids drooped shut and her limbs were dead weight.

"Alex, you were supposed to get your antibiotics done hours ago." Piper mumbled with her eyes still closed, ready to fall asleep. Piper lay on Alex's chest, hugging her tightly as she drifted in and out of a well-earned slumber. Alex brushed her fingers over the blonde's naked body, making her shiver periodically.

"Mm, but this was so much more fun." She mused softly, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I don't think I am going to be able to walk." She laughed quietly to herself.

"That was the goal." Alex teased. She sighed and got out of the bed slowly, knowing the nurses were probably frantic looking for her.

"You coming babe?" Alex had all of her clothes on as Piper still laid in bed, her eyes closed.

"Mm, soon, I need to sleep."

"Come on, you can sleep in my room, plus if someone comes in, I don't think they will understand why you are naked." She smiled and tossed Piper's clothes onto the bed. Piper groaned and got dressed slowly. She walked towards the smiling brunette.

"Fuck I am so sore" She grabbed at Alex's hand who laughed loudly. Piper walked slowly, feeling Alex with every step.

"Seven orgasms will do that to you." She winked as they walked to the elevator.

"I missed you inside me, so fucking much."

"I missed being inside you!" Alex replied back quickly.

Piper hugged Alex for a long moment, inhaling her scent and sighing deeply. Piper was happy, for that moment she didn't think about Larry, Polly or anyone else. She focused on being in Alex's arms and it was perfect.

Alex's nurse let out a loud, annoyed sigh when she saw Alex return to her room.

She greeted Piper who was still holding hands with Alex. The nurse raised an eyebrow at the engagement. Piper blushed and released Alex's hand. She was a doctor and still had a reputation to uphold. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. She sat in the bed and got hooked up to the machine. Piper pulled out her phone and frowned. Two missed texts from Larry and five missed calls.

Piper pulled up Polly's number quickly and dialed it.

"Hello?" her best friends voiced spoke out.

"Hey Polly, you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"I need another favor. Have you or Pete spoken to Larry today?" Piper rose to leave the room, not wanting to speak about Larry in front of Alex. Alex stared at her as she left the room but didn't stop her.

"I haven't, Pete is out of town so I doubt it. Why?"

"Okay, I am going to tell Larry that you and I went shopping and I didn't hear my phone all day. Okay?" Piper was in the hallway, pacing back and forth.

"Sure, why, were you spending the afternoon with a certain tall lesbian?" Polly giggled lightly.

Piper smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Mayyyybeeee." She replied childishly. "Polly, I came seven times...SEVEN TIMES!"

"Well that's just excessive." She replied in a grossed out tone.

Piper giggled.

"Just, cover for me alright? I love you Poll, thank you, got to go, bye!" Piper rushed her goodbye and went to call Larry.

She got to the third ring before he picked up.

"Piper! What the hell! Why haven't you been answering my calls or texts?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Lar- I was at the mall with Polly and didn't hear my phone at all, it's so loud there. I'm really, really sorry." She replied quickly. Each sorry was more sincere, as if it were for the recent cheating she had done. "How was the interview?" She added quickly, trying to distract him.

"It went really well, I think I have the job!" He spoke excitedly. Her distraction worked temporarily.

"Pipes, we need to talk about that watch. Where the hell did it come from?" He sounded worried and confused.

"Larry, I have no fuckin' clue, I swear, I had no Idea it was coming." She said in an honest tone.

"Who the hell sends a 1500 dollar watch and forgets to say who it's from?" His voice cracked slightly.

"I don't know, but I am sure someone will call soon, asking if I liked it. It has to be a family member; they are the only ones with enough money to do something like that!" She offered as an excuse.

"Oh, your birthday is coming up, maybe an uncle or something sent it as a gift!" He grasped onto the fabricated excuse and tried to convince himself it was the truth.

"Maybe, I'll ask my mom later and see what she knows." Piper sighed, feeling slightly relieved. She walked about towards Alex's room. "So I'll be home soon alright, we are just leaving the store now." She lied.

"Okay, see you soon, love you."

"You too." She managed to choke out before hanging up. She felt waves of guilt crash through her like an ocean. She entered Alex's room and immediately felt better at the site of the beautiful woman.

Alex had moved to the edge of the bed, making room for Piper to lie next to her.

Piper crawled in next to her and laid her head on Alex's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"There is literally, no place I would rather be right now." Piper spoke quietly

"Me either kid" Alex kissed her blonde hair and laid her head back, closing her eyes.

Piper didn't move for several minutes before she started to stir, not wanting to leave.

"Time to go?" Alex's voice was full of sadness.

Piper nodded softly and frowned. She kissed the brunette soundly and let the kiss linger for a few moments.

"I love you Alex. Thank you for the watch by the way, but stop sending gifts! I have to go convince my mom to lie to Larry now. Her family is the only one with enough money to pull something like this off, Larry is getting worried." Alex had been getting bolder with her gifts, hoping Larry would catch on. Alex was tired of waiting for Piper to leave him, she needed to intervene.

"Sorry I caused you trouble, but then again, maybe I'm not, I seemed to enjoy the benefits" She smiled wryly. "I love you too kid, see you soon." She kissed Piper quickly before the blonde left the room quietly. Alex's heart sank, knowing she was going home to someone else. She sighed and picked up her book to busy her mind.

Her phone buzzed lightly against the wooden table several minutes after Piper left.

- _Next time it's your turn to feel me inside. ;]_

Alex smiled brightly and replied quickly.

- _Don't threaten me with a good time ;] Can' t wait baby, sleep well tonight._


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi guys, I know I just updated but I cant contain my excitement for this chapter and the reviews have made me want to share! Please continue to review, it really helps me and shows me you guys are interested! After all the wait, its finally here so I hope you enjoy! More exciting chapters to come, please please review and enjoy! - Courtney**

**Lyrics to I'm not the only one- Sam Smith in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters in this story!**

Piper walked slowly to their apartment, the guilt had become almost unbearable. She made her way up the steps and opened the door slowly, hoping Larry wouldn't be there. She knew he was waiting for her, but she couldn't help but hope. She closed the large door behind her and exhaled, trying to calm herself. Larry was in the kitchen preparing their dinner

"Hey Pipes, did you have a good day?" His voice sounded wary, as if he was being careful with his words.

"Uh… yeah! Shopping was really fun" She remembered she didn't have any shopping bags and panicked. "I didn't buy anything, but Polly found a lot of cute clothes for Finn, it was fun to catch up and see him." She smiled, making her way across the apartment. Piper felt dishonest and dirty after an afternoon of intense sweaty sex. "I'm going to jump in the shower before dinner, alright?" She set down her phone and keys before making her way to the bathroom. She locked the door, to prevent her boyfriend from getting any ideas of joining her. If she was going to make it through a night of lies and fake love she needed time to clear her head and prepare herself.

Larry waited a few moments to hear the water running before moving to the wooden table where Piper had left her phone. He picked it up and looked through her messages.

'Not even one? Where are the ones I sent her?' He wondered quietly. The lack of messages made him slightly more suspicious. 'Roses, a 1500 dollar watch, not wanting to be intimate, ignoring phone calls…' something wasn't adding up, but Piper had an explanation for each one. He opened her phone call log and scrolled through familiar names… 'Polly, Cal, Mom, Larry.. AV…' Larry stopped at the two letters, his face twisting into confusion. Piper had made an outgoing call in the middle of the night to AV a few days prior. He thought back to the date and realized it was the night that Piper refused to have sex with him. Larry felt his stomach turn into knots as he looked through her pictures and email, finding nothing else.

He closed all the apps and returned the blonde's phone to the position it was in before moving back into the kitchen swiftly. A few minutes later Piper returned, wearing pajama pants and an old tee shirt from her college days. Larry forced a smile as he wondered what his girlfriend was hiding from him.

They ate silently before Larry went to his computer to work and Piper retreated to bed, trying to catch up on sleep from her exhausting day. Larry took his phone and went into the hallway after about 20 minutes to make sure Piper wasn't coming back out. He quickly dialed Polly's number and paced up and down the hall.

"Hello?" Polly answered before the last ring, in a questionable tone.

"Hi, I know we haven't talked in months, but I need your help!" Larry was on the brink of hysterics.

"What's wrong? Is Piper okay?" Polly asked quickly, sounding worried.

"Yeah, she's… she's fine. Polly… I think she is cheating on me. I know I don't have room to judge here, but I'm worried! She got 12 roses, which she says are from you, a 1500 Italian watch, with no note. I looked through her phone and she deleted all her text messages before she came home, and there is an outgoing call to the initials AV, from a few nights ago. She called AV in the middle of the night, and it was the night that she refused to…. Well never mind that, but still, in the middle of the night! It said they talked for about 7 minutes. I know she was with you all day, but I swore I saw a red spot on her neck, like a hickey or something. Polly, I know you are her friends, but please. What do I do?" he rambled on; panic was rising in his throat.

Polly didn't say a word. A few long moments went by before Larry spoke.

"Polly, you there?"

"Yeah… um, Larry, Piper and I just started being friends again... I don't… I don't think she is cheating and even if she was, what makes you think she would tell me? She doesn't trust me anymore and I can't blame her, neither can you. I don't know what to tell you… I have to go Larry… I'm... I'm sorry" She hung the phone up quickly.

Larry felt tears forming, he had no one to turn to and Polly's response, or lack thereof, made him feel even worse.

He returned to their apartment and shook his head before retreating to the bedroom where Piper slept.

"Piper…Piper!" Larry shook the blonde awake. Piper opened her eyes to the pitch black room; she rubbed her eyes and groaned. 2:24 am.

"Piper!" Larry repeated in a hushed tone. He was leaning in to her, making her slide out of his grasp uncomfortably.

"W-what?!" Piper replied, her voice full of confusion and annoyance. 'What could possibly be so important that Larry felt the need to wake me at 2 am?' Piper rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Who is Alex?" he leaned in again, waiting for a response.

Piper heart stopped for a moment and she held her breath.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, avoiding his eyes.

"You were dreaming and you said Alex."

Piper panicked. She tried to change the subject.

"Baby, I don't know, are you sure that's what I said? I don't know what I was dreaming about, go back to sleep." She winced at the affection in her voice, trying to fool him. She reached out unwillingly to cuddle with him. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and prayed he wouldn't bring it up again.

Larry couldn't help but feel insecure.

"Piper?"

Piper debated answering him. She let out a small sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked calmly, tensing his body for her response.

"Larry, are you crazy?" she felt anxiety surge through every bone in her body. Her heart started racing and her breathing nearly stopped.

"You didn't answer me…"

"Baby, it's just you…" she lied casually. Her body was tense and he could feel it.

"That's the problem Pipes… _when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one. You say I'm crazy because you don't think I know what you've done_." Piper froze, her eyes went wide.

"_I have loved you for many years, but maybe I am just not enough. You made me realize my deepest fear by lying and tearing us up_. I know what I did probably ruined our relationship, but I have been paying every day for that mistake, trying to make you forgive me. Meanwhile you receive a bouquet of roses, a brand new watch. You have someone in your phone labeled AV that you called in the middle of the night and you deleted all you text messages." His voiced cracked slightly. "And, is that a hickey?" He pointed to the red spot on her neck. Piper had applied foundation after her shower but the red mark was still there.

"My inbox was full!" Piper lied, she couldn't say anything else; he hit the nail on the head. She moved away slightly to hide her neck, proof of her infidelity.

"That's all you have to say? Piper, please stop lying for just one minute!" His voice raised in anger. A few moments passed before he spoke again in a calmer voice.

"_Your heart is unobtainable, even though lord knows you have mine. I wish this would be over now, but I know I still need you here._ Please don't leave me Piper, we can make this work. Whatever you feel for the other guy, it's not close to what we have together Piper. 6 years! We were engaged!" he pleaded with the blonde. Piper didn't say anything.

"You don't have to admit it, not now, just give me a chance to make it work okay? Please, just give me a chance." He stated simply.

She nodded against his soft chest, not wanting to talk about it any longer. She had the opportunity to fight with him and break it off right there, but she was scared and still processing that he had figured out she was cheating. He didn't piece together that Alex was the same woman she was in love with before they had met. Piper couldn't blame him for not remembering her, Piper only mentioned her in the beginning of their relationship when she explained to Larry about the nature of their relationship. Piper didn't want to be that girl that was hung up on her ex so they rarely spoke about Alex.

The next day Piper rose out of bed before Larry woke up. She ran to her phone and texted Alex and Polly.

-'He knows.' She wrote to both of them

Alex: How? Did you guys break up? Did he hurt you?

Polly: Yeah, he called last night, I'm in the middle of breakfast with my mom but I will call you later to talk about it.

Piper replied to Alex quickly.

-'I'll explain in person, see you soon love.'

Alex: I'll be waiting beautiful.

Piper scribbled a note, not bothering to wait for Larry to wake up; she wanted to avoid him and any future conversations on the subject. 'Went out for a run, clearing my head, I'll be back later, don't wait around.' She left it on the counter and went to grab a change of clothes.

She didn't bother to shower; she didn't have time or patience. Piper stripped down to her bra and She threw on a black tank top, identical to the one she was wearing the day before and slipped a black thong on, followed by a pair of jean shorts that barely made it past her ass. She tossed her hair into another messy bun after putting on her black running shoes. She darted out the door, heading to the subway.

She reached the large hospital, not greeting any medical staff or saying hello to people who passed by in the halls. It was still early in the morning but she needed to see Alex quickly and didn't want to get sucked into a conversation. Her heart raced in anticipation of seeing the tall brunette.

Alex's curtain was partially opened as Piper walked in. Alex's eyes were shut, her head leaned back but her posture was sitting up. Piper moved swiftly over to the brunette, taking in her beauty as best she could. She leaned down to the sleeping beauty and kissed her lips softly. Alex's eyes shot open, she was starting to pull back before she realized it was Piper. She leaned in to kiss the blonde back passionately. Piper smiled and pulled back slowly.

"Good morning Alex." Piper sat down on the uncomfortable bed. She placed her hand on top of Alex's, enjoying the warmth.

"Mm, Good Morning." Her lips twitched into a smile. Alex was wearing the same clothes from the day before, her hair pulled into an identical messy bun. She picked up her glasses from the wooden side table and placed them on her nose.

Piper stared into the mesmerizing green orbs before sighing.

"So, what happened?" Alex squeezed her hand, encouraging her to share.

"Well, I went to bed and all the sudden I am being shaken awake by him. It was like 2 am and all the sudden he says; 'Who is Alex?' "

"So of course, I panicked and was like 'Who?' and he just started going on about how he knows he's not the only one, and he went through my phone and saw your initials for that call I made to you the other night." Piper tried to keep all the details in order.

"What did you say?" Alex asked intently. She stared into Piper's blue eyes and let one hand play with a loose strand of blonde hair.

"I tried to lie at first, but he begged me not to leave him and wanted to try and fix our relationship." She replied quietly "I didn't have the heart to tell him it was over. Trust me Alex, there is no fixing it, but I just feel so bad breaking his heart."

Alex displayed an annoyed look on her perfect face. She frowned slightly and pushed her glasses to the top of her head. Alex couldn't understand why it was so hard for Piper to just leave the asshole, she didn't love him and they both cheated on each other, there was no plausible reason for her to remain in a relationship with him.

"Didn't have a hard time leaving me." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Al, that's not fair…" she pleaded, feeling a new sense of regret fill her.

"None of it was fair…" She sighed and leaned back into the blonde. She kissed her quickly to convey that she wasn't angry at her anymore. "Why didn't you just tell him the truth and get it over with. The longer you wait the more it's going to hurt him. Just tell him, and then come back to me. I want to be with you Piper, I am done waiting." Piper's heart sunk. Alex's face was full of desperation and heart break.

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Piper."

"I promise; I'll tell him soon, just give me a little more time okay? I want to be with you and only you, but I just need to end this right, if there is even a right way. I am so fucked." She shook her head.

"Alright, just do it sooner rather than later, please?" Alex used her charm to capture Piper completely.

She nodded and grinned widely. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper softly, and slowly. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was meant to make Piper lose every thought she had and convince her that Alex was the only thing in life that mattered. The kiss was intoxicating and Piper couldn't remove her lips from the brunettes.

Piper heard her phone ding but didn't reach to check it. She wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman's neck and deepened the kiss.

After a few long minutes, Alex pulled back with a large smile and didn't speak.

Piper felt drunk and it took her a moment to realize where she was or what she was doing.

"If every kiss is like that, I won't be able to leave your side!" Piper giggled and kissed the back of Alex's hand which was intertwined with her own.

"Challenge accepted." Alex replied in a deep seductive tone.

Piper giggled and dodged the incoming kiss, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop.

"You are incredibly charming Ms. Vause." Piper winked and a smirk formed on Alex's lips.

"Did I mention how sexy you look today; I am literally going to fantasize about you later, wearing this." She kissed the blonde again; biting her lower lip softly and pulling it back slowly with her teeth.

Piper's breathing shallowed as she felt herself building a desire deep inside.

"Fantasize? About me?" She giggled, leaning away from Alex's embrace. "I am so gross right now, I haven't even showered yet!"

"God, you turn me on so fucking much" Alex growled at her.

She let her hands roam over Piper's body. She moved one hand to cup Piper's ass and made Piper squeal. Alex let out a hearty laugh and kissed the blonde again.

Piper let her hands wander through Alex's hair as they kissed slowly.

"Piper?" A deep, familiar voice called out from behind the doorway. Piper jumped off the bed quickly, putting space between herself and Alex.

He peaked his head through the curtain; his eyes darted between the tall brunette in the hospital bed and his blonde girlfriend who was standing awkwardly at the other side of the room.

"Hey, can I speak to you real quick?" Larry asked quietly. Piper's eyes darted to Alex who had an annoyed look on her face from the interruption. She nodded and started for the door. She shot Alex an apologetic look and walked out. "Hi" He nodded to Alex who raised an eyebrow in response. He walked away from the room, Piper following closely behind. He turned around quickly and got close to Piper.

"What are you doing here?" He shot in a confused tone. "It's your day off and you're at the hospital?"

"I uh, forgot to tell my patient about her surgery on Wednesday and didn't want to wait any longer, in case she wanted to prepare herself, you know?" She looked away from Larry's gaze. "How did you find me?"

His face blushed red and he looked at the floor. "I uh… called the hospital, and asked if you were here"

Piper cocked her head to the side. 'Why would he assume to look for me here?' Piper was confused. Her phone dinged again as a reminder of the alert she missed earlier. She pulled out her cellphone, glanced at the screen and scoweled.

ALERT: LBloom87 is tracking this device through GPS. To turn off notifications please see settings. To send a reply to LBloom87 please slide here.

"You fucking tracked me?" Piper raised her voice. Her eyes widened with horror and disgust. "And then you lied about it?" Piper took a step away from him, feeling repulsed and slightly violated.

Larry turned bright red, knowing he had been caught. "It had been a while since you left and I just thought… maybe you went to meet that guy…" He admitted sheepishly. He looked down at his hands, and kicked his foot lightly against the wall. He reminded Piper of a small child who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner.

"What the fuck Larry! I needed space and this is your way of spying on me… keeping tabs on me? Did you think I was going on some hot date at the fucking hospital? Fuck Larry! I can't fucking believe you!" Piper was shouting now, earning the attention of a few patients and nurses. Alex came out of her room, hearing Piper raise her voice at Larry.

"Piper…" Alex called out, letting her know she was there to protect her if she needed.

"Alex, it's okay, you don't need to hear this, I can handle it."

"Alex?" Larry scoffed "as in the Alex you were dreaming about?"

Piper went quiet, not knowing how to respond. Alex made her way closer to the blonde.

"Wait!" Larry shouted. His eyes grew wide at the realization. "Alex Vause? Piper please do not tell me this is who I think it is!" Larry stepped back; his expression was mixed anger and heart break. Piper closed her eyes and nodded. He turned his body to face Alex who was quickly approaching the blonde.

"You fuckin' played me! This whole time! In the cafeteria!" Larry pieced everything together. "Oh god, the story you told me… That was Piper wasn't it!? How did I fucking miss all of this?" Larry gripped the counter for support, he felt like he was going to pass out or throw up. His eyes darted between Alex and Piper. Alex had a smirk on her face as his world came crashing down. His eyes darted to the side; she shook his head in utter shock. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

Piper bit her lip and retreated back to Alex for safety, not knowing how much more Larry could take. Alex instinctively put her arm around her waist, letting Piper know she was there.

"The roses, the watch, the late nights, the phone call… To AV! Alex Vause, are you fucking kidding me, and the fucking hickey on your neck! God how could I have been so stupid... No wonder you have been in such random good moods! I should have known…" He stood still for a second, thinking of all the other things that were now making complete sense. "Polly! She knows too doesn't she? She wouldn't tell me anything on the phone, you got her to cover for you with the roses… did you even go shopping with her?" Larry was about to break. Alex took a protective step in front of Piper in case he was going to attack either one of them. There were more people gathered outside their rooms, listening to the altercation.

"Larry…" Piper said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Were you with Alex yesterday?" He asked again

She nodded her head softly. Alex's face remained blank. Larry had tears forming in his eyes, feeling embarrassed and angry.

"Did you…Did you fuck her?" he set his jaw, moving closer to Piper.

Alex's hands moved behind her, pushing Piper gently to step back.

"Don't fucking lie to me Piper! Did you fuck her?" He yelled at the blonde, ignoring the tall woman in front of his girlfriend.

"Larry, not here, let's go outside" She pleaded, her cheeks growing red from the newly formed crowd.

"Fine, let's go." He stormed towards the elevators. Piper and Alex took the stairs and walked in silence.

"Pipes, just tell him the truth and get it over with, he will get over it eventually, ill be next to you the whole time." Alex opened the metal door first and looked for Larry. He was pacing outside of the hospital doors.

They walked through the large doors and walked up to Larry, keeping a distance from him.

"Answer the question Piper." Larry said calmly.

"Larry…" she started, not wanting to make it worse. He waited for her to continue.

"Yes… I did yesterday." She admitted quietly. Larry stood still and grew silent. In one fluid motion he ran to the railing, leaned over and threw up into a small bush. Alex frowned and moved away, pulling Piper with her.

Piper motioned Alex back and moved closer to Larry.

"Larry I am sorry, I never wanted to do this to you, it just… happened." Larry threw up again at her words. "After you cheated, I just couldn't love you again, I tried really hard, but I haven't been happy in years and… when Alex came back... I realized I never stopped loving her. I'm sorry Larry, but I chose her, she has always been the love of my life."

"All the lies, last night you lied to my face and told me I was the only one." Piper looked at the cement, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry" She pleaded.

He stood still for a moment, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You!" he pointed a stubby finger at the brunette who was eyeing him, watching his every move. Her eyebrow rose up, questioning him.

"You fuckin' dyke, you can't just come back into our lives and ruin our relationship!" He fumed, moving closer to her. Alex smirked. She walked closer to him, trying to get to Piper first.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you cheating on Piper with her best friend wasn't ruining your relationship. She just told you, she isn't happy with you Barry. Let her go and man up. Move the fuck out of her apartment and get your own life."

"Fuck you! You don't know shit about us! You haven't been in Piper's life for what, 8 years! Who do you think has been fucking her for the past 6 years!? She doesn't love you, she's just confused!" Larry screamed.

"I am not confused asshole, I love her and I always have!" Piper scoffed, moving towards Alex.

"Yeah? When's the last time you had sex? I made her cum 7 times yesterday. When is the last time you made her cum more than once?" While you were sitting at home, worrying about her, she was under me, screaming my name, making up for lost time." Alex winked, it was a playful wink, it was full of taunt and anger. "You were just a place holder for me, while I was away." She spat, her words dripped with venom.

Larry quickly shot towards her, raising his fist. Alex pushed Piper out of the way as gently as she could, and before Larry could even reach her, her fist connected with his jaw, forcing him to fly back onto the cement. Alex didn't make another move towards him. Larry let out a loud curse and grunt as he fell back and hit the ground. He lost his balance trying to get up and fell down five large cement stairs. He laid there groaning, blood all over his face. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and moved her back into the hospital. There were security guards rushing towards them. They glanced at Alex, who was wrapped around Piper. The guards recognized the doctor and shot her a questioning look.

"That man tried to attack us, Alex stopped him" She said simply, and kept walking towards the elevators. They nodded and rushed out to pick Larry up off the ground. He whole face full of blood. Piper's face was blank. She didn't want Larry to get hurt, emotionally or physically, but he brought it upon himself. If Alex hadn't hit him, Piper would have tried for saying those things and then trying to attack Alex.

As soon as the door of the elevators shut, Alex pulled Piper into a hard embrace. Piper let tears flow from her eyes. She sobbed into Alex's shirt. Alex stoked her hair and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"It's okay baby, it's over. He's gone, we're safe." Alex cooed softly.

"I'm so s-sorry Al" Piper cried harder.

"Pipes, it's okay, clam down... shhh." She comforted the blonde quietly

Piper sniffled and tried to compose herself.

"I love you Alex"

"Say it again"

"I love you" Piper repeated softly.

Alex smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I love you" Piper said for a third time, gently into Alex's shoulder. Her shirt was wet with tears. It comforted her to say the three words. They felt like the most honest words she had even spoken.

"I love you too Pipes." She replied softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! I love love love reading them. I know everyone is so excited to finally have Larry gone so this will be the last chapter of him... for now... :p But Its pretty simple, the next chapter will be intense so be prepared!The ending this one kind of rushed, just to move on to next chapter's drama. I am just finishing editing it now, so the more you review, the quicker it will be up! I am really excited for the next one because there is going to be an intense cliff hanger, which for a writer is great, but for the reader is complete torture lol. Luckily, I can't go more than like a few days without updating. So Anyways, here's this, please review and enjoy :) - Courtney

"Hey Nichols, can you do me a huge favor?" Alex spoke quietly into her phone. Piper had gone to the bathroom and Alex took the opportunity to call her best friend.

"Well, I was on a nice date, but what do you need pal?" Nicky replied sarcastically. Nicky would gladly do anything for Alex, they had a mutual understanding of each other and did their best to keep each other going on the right track.

"I am breaking out of here for a few hours. Piper just ended it with that pussy of a boyfriend and she needs to go get his things out of her apartment. I don't want him there with Piper alone, so I am going to help her pack his things or maybe just light it all on fire, but anyways… I need you to come get me and drive me to Piper's apartment. She will leave when you get here, but she won't allow me to leave the hospital, especially because I have surgery on Wednesday. So what do you say?"

"I'll be there in ten, is it cool if Lorna comes?"

"Sure, I don't care, just don't tell Piper. She won't have a choice if I just show up but if she knows I am planning it, she won't leave."

"Okay, my mouth is shut… for once" Nicky snorted loudly. "So what happened, did it end badly?"

Alex listened for Piper's footsteps. "Ill tell you the full version on the way, but pretty much, he figured out Piper was cheating and then had a huge fuckin' epiphany and realized I was the one and only Alex Vause, extra ordinary Lesbian lover of Piper's past. He freaked out and then tried to tell me I couldn't walk into Piper's life and re-claim her, like he has a fuckin' choice!" Alex scoffed and continued quickly." I pretty much told him that he was a pussy and he couldn't make her cum like I could. So he tried to come at me and I knocked him on his ass. Then he fell down a small flight of cement steps and got taken away by security." Alex rushed the story, making sure she could finish before Piper returned. Piper had spent the past 20 minutes crying and feeling guilty, Alex didn't want to set off the well of tears again. She did her best to comfort the blonde, and Piper apologized, saying she didn't regret the choice, just how it happened.

"Holy shit Vause, bad ass!" Nicky commented on the physical part of the altercation.

"Okay, Piper's on her way back, see you soon alright?"

"You got it!" Nicky replied before ending the call.

Piper returned a few moments later and kissed Alex quickly. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I am feeling better now, thanks for sticking by me through all the blubbering." She smiled lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Alex pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "I love you at your best and at your worst Pipes, I will always stick by you, now that you are free from _that_, I am never letting you go." Alex spoke softly as hugged the blonde tighter.

The nurse came in a few moments later and unhooked Alex's IV tube, allowing her to roam freely without the metal pole.

"'I'll return in a few hours for your next dosage, okay?" The nurse smiled at Alex and Piper before retreating. Alex nodded politely and returned her gaze to the emotional blonde.

"What will you do with all this freedom Miss Vause?" Piper asked seductively before letting out a giggle.

"Mm, perhaps visit the fourth floor?" She wagged her eyebrows. Her lips twitched into her signature smirk as Piper bit her lip lightly.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I need to go soon. I have to pack up Larry's shit and then hopefully get an hour or two of sleep before coming back." She frowned at the thought of being tired tomorrow. She hated not getting sleep before work but she knew there was a long night of arguing, crying and awkwardness waiting for her at her apartment. She wished Alex could come be with her, but she knew it was impossible. Piper sighed at the thought and leaned into Alex's chest. She enjoyed the warmth for a moment.

"Piper, I swear if he touches one hair on your perfect fucking body, I will literally murder him." She spoke in a cold tone that made Piper shiver. Alex was very intimidating; she knew her threats were very real from the time they spent together while Alex was a drug importer. She didn't like to use violence or threats but there was always someone, trying to challenge her authority and ability. Alex quickly put them in place, sometimes civilized, sometimes not.

"I will be okay Al, I'll make sure nothing happens, I am just going to ignore him the entire time and get it over with" She lied slightly. She wasn't going to try and engage with Larry, but she knew there would be some conversation and she hoped he wouldn't lose his temper again.

Alex eyed her suspiciously and frowned. She hugged the blonde closer. "You mean everything to me Piper." She stated simply.

Piper felt her heart fill. She smiled against Alex's chest and nodded in agreement. Alex was much more expressive since she returned into Piper's life. The old Alex would show her love through rough sex and multiple orgasms. Piper loved that about Alex but she absolutely hated when she would tell Alex that she loved her and Alex would just nod or say 'me too'. Piper felt a spark of excitement when Alex did say those three words. Alex knew she had to try harder this time around to show Piper how much she loved her. She took every opportunity to express her love; sometimes in soft kisses, other times in sweet nothings. She vowed to never take advantage of the blonde's love again.

They sat silently for a few moments before they heard footsteps approach the room.

"Coming in hot, everyone decent?" Nicky called out as she pulled open the curtain. Piper pulled back from the brunette's embrace slowly, not caring who saw them anymore. Piper decided she would start over with Alex and vowed to stop trying to hide the truth and her feelings, she would be straight with Alex about what she wanted or what was lacking.

"Hi Nicky." Piper smiled at the wild haired woman. Lorna Morello was in tow, she smiled sheepishly at Piper. "And hi Lorna!" Piper added enthusiastically. She was happy for the nurse. Piper hadn't been fond of Nicky at first, but after realizing she was Alex's girlfriend, she quickly realized that Nicky was good for Alex to have.

"Hi there, hope we aren't interrupting." She smiled and eyed Nicky and Alex. Piper shook her head politely.

"No, no, please sit down, I was actually just leaving. I have to be back early tomorrow, but it looks like neither of us can stay away from this place!" She smiled at the petite woman sheepishly.

Lorna laughed lightly, her voice sounding like a child, which made Piper's grin widen.

Piper leaned down and kissed Alex softly. She usually wasn't one for PDA but Piper felt a new sense of freedom within her. She wanted to show Alex how much she missed her over the last 8 years and every chance she could, she touched or kissed Alex. Alex leaned in, letting the kiss linger. She smiled against Piper's lips as Nicky cleared her throat.

"I'd say get a room, but we are in your room!" She let out a loud laugh and squeezed Morello's hand tightly.

Piper felt color rush to her cheeks as she leaned away from Alex.

"See you tomorrow Al, love you"

"I love you too Piper, be safe" she added genuinely. Piper nodded and said her goodbyes to Alex's visitors.

She made her way to the apartment to find Larry's car out front. The front door was propped open with a brown cardboard box.

She entered the apartment slowly and looked around the empty space. She didn't see Larry but found many more boxes and suitcases. She peered in one of the open brown boxes and found his items inside. The suitcases were full of his clothes and the boxes had pictures frames of his family, his writing supplies and video games.

She set her keys down and made her way to the bookshelf to gather some of his books and art work he had bought for the house while they were together.

"You can keep the art work, I don't have anywhere to put it" Larry called out in a quiet reserved tone. Piper jumped at the sound of his voice, not hearing him come in the living room.

She was going to tell him she didn't want it, but didn't want to push him. She would just get rid of it after he left. She picked up a few books and set them down in an empty box near the leather couch.

"Why are you even helping? He asked coldly. He shoved a few of his favorite Xbox games into an already full box and stared at Piper angrily.

"Larry, I am just trying to get this over with, it's not like I am going to go sleep in the next room while you pack up and leave." She shot him an annoyed look.

"Whatever Piper, don't bother, I'll do it myself, why don't you just go fuck Alex at the hospital?"

"Can you not be a douche-bag for five fucking minutes? I said I was sorry! Have you forgotten you fucking did the same thing to me? With Polly! You are in no position to be acting like this! I know you are hurt, but don't fucking talk about Alex like that."

"FUCK ALEX!" He yelled. He threw his hands up, accidentally bumping into a vase that was on the counter. It fell to the ground and shattered. They both jumped at the sudden sound. Piper frowned and shook her head. Before the blonde could even move to help clean up the glass, the front door shot open and Alex came flying through it.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly before she darted to Larry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, slamming him against the wall.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out, squirming in her grasp.

"Are you okay Piper?" Alex breathed out quickly, glancing at her body for any visible wounds.

"Alex, put him down! He didn't do anything, he bumped into a vase. I'm okay! What are you doing out of the hospital?" She ran over to the two and pulled Alex away from Larry.

Alex let go immediately and stepped back. Nicky stood in the door way, watching the situation unfold.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Alex replied to Piper's question.

"Al… you can't leave the hospital!" Piper whined back.

Larry stood still, fuming, if looks could kill, Alex and Piper would be 6 feet under.

"So as if cheating on me wasn't enough, you decide to bring the bitch here to watch me leave?" Larry shouted at Piper.

"Stop talking to her like that, or the next time I put my hands on you, you won't get back up or perhaps maybe not even wake up." Alex grew more annoyed at Larry with each word he spoke. He didn't respond, he picked up a box and stomped outside to load it into his car. Alex turned to Piper and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pipes, I heard the glass break and he was yelling and I thought he might have hurt you." Her voice was full of apology and sincerity. She raised one hand slowly and brushed it against the blonde's cheek. Piper couldn't even be angry, she was glad Alex was there to comfort her. She pulled the tall woman into her arms and kissed her lightly.

"It was really stupid of you to come, but I'm glad you're here." She released Alex as Nicky yelled into the apartment.

"Incoming!" She shot quickly.

Larry stormed up the steps like an angry child, glaring at the two women while he packed another box to remove. Alex wrapped an arm around Piper and stared back at him, unfazed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Larry asked Nicky, who made her way to the kitchen bar stool. She smirked at him for a moment before responding.

"I am a bean flicking Mother Teresa." She tossed her head back at his confused expression.

"No, actually, I'm Nicky, AKA the tall lesbian's best friend." She jabbed a finger in Alex's direction as Larry rolled his eyes and proceeding to pack slowly.

Piper sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling Alex next to her. Piper knew it would be better for everyone if they just stayed out of the way.

Alex held her hand and rubbed circles with the pad of her thumb.

"So, I like your apartment." Alex spoke softly.

"Thanks… I like it too, well I will soon enough…" She sighed again and glanced at the clock, hoping it wouldn't take Larry too much longer to get out.

"Piper, if you are done fucking around with your girlfriend, here's the spare key and I'm taking this crock pot, my mom gave it to us for Christmas and I want it." He slammed the key on the kitchen counter.

Alex took a deep breath; she was getting increasingly pissed off with the way he was talking to Piper. She squeezed the brunette's hand, trying to calm her.

"I don't give a shit Larry, take whatever you want, I'll just replace what I need." She scoffed back.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize I was talking to Mrs. Monopoly." He shot back, rifling through the cabinets, searching for anything else he owned.

"That's not what I meant Larry." She retreated, feeling bad.

"Oh no, It is. You are the bread winner here, you make_ all_ the money, I got it loud and clear. You are clearly too good for me, so is your lesbian _cunt_ of a girlfriend." He muttered the last part, loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." She stood up quickly.

"Alex, don't" Piper cried out, not wanting her to hurt Larry. She was much taller and more intimidating. Larry may have had more muscle, but when the two stood side by side, Larry looked like a small school girl.

Larry turned around to face her quickly, his face twisted into a scared expression. Alex rolled her eyes and muttered "Pussy" as she walked to the pile of boxes by the door. She picked one up gingerly and tossed it out side of the door with a flick of her wrist, not bothering to see if there was anything breakable inside. She made it look like it was a piece of paper she was tossing away. The box fell with a loud thud.

"HEY!" Larry shouted, moving closer to the tall woman. Alex stood up straight and glared at him.

"You aren't leaving quickly enough and you are pissing me off. You _do not_ get to speak to her that way, I _warned_ you and now I am giving you ten, actually no_, five_ minutes to get all of this shit out of here or I will smash everything in these boxes and kick your ass out _myself_." She leaned against the door frame smirking. Piper didn't move from her position by the couch.

_"Fine_." He muttered and picked the boxes up quickly. She smiled in a 'royal-bitch' manor as she watched him load the last of his things.

He grabbed the last box. Piper could see tears forming in his mudded brown eyes. He glanced at Piper, giving her a sad look, silently begging her to choose him instead. She sighed and looked away from his gaze.

Alex cleared her throat and held the door open. Larry's nostrils flared as he stomped toward her.

"Now, do not ever come back here again. And if you'll excuse me, I am going to go have _hot,_ _wild _sex with my girlfriend, so if you have forgotten anything, I will be sure to mail it to mommy and daddy's house. So, I am going to need you to, _politely_, get the fuck out." She smirked at him. His eye's widened and he ran out the door. She slammed it behind him and locked it. Nicky was sitting at the kitchen counter silently. She let out a huge laugh.

"You are fuckin' scary Vause. No wonder Kubra liked you so much! Such a _bitch_!" She couldn't contain her smile.

Alex sat on the sofa and pulled Piper into her lap, she wrapped her long arms around the blonde and held her tightly.

"I'm going to go get Lorna real quick, she's been waiting in the café down the street." Nicky stood up to leave the apartment.

Neither of the two woman replied. Piper held Alex close to her, feeling relieved and safe.

Nicky shut the door quietly and Piper kissed Alex's lips softly, feeling thankful for her help.

"I'm sorry about all of this Pipes, I just couldn't take him talking to you like that." Alex admitted quietly.

"I am glad you stood up for me, he doesn't deserve to talk to me like that, _he_ cheated on me first with my best friend, so …." She defended her unethically decisions. She shrugged indifferently at the situation.

Alex let her hands brush against Piper's back, soothing her.

Piper kissed Alex again slowly, building up passion.

"Alex, I am ready to make up for lost time. You've been far away for far too long." Piper breathed onto the brunette's neck. She laid gentle kisses along her jaw, trailing down to her collar bone.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you, I love you, I've loved you all along." Alex replied, slowly lifting the hem of Piper's shirt. She brought it over her head slowly before tossing it on the ground beside them.

Piper knew Alex was supposed to be back at the hospital. She had been gone for about an hour and would need to return before her next antibiotic dose. Piper lifted her thick black glasses and set them on the coffee table behind her. Alex lifted Piper enough to change her position. She laid the blonde down on the couch and planted soft kissed on her abdomen. She softly tugged at the blonde's shorts, pulling them down her thighs. Piper's breath picked up and she felt Alex's hands linger on her thighs.

Alex wasted no time pulling off the black panties that were building with moisture.

Piper let out a small whine, wanting Alex to hurry.

Alex pushed Piper's legs apart and kissed her left inner thigh until she reached Piper's hot center.

She kissed her aching sex quickly before sliding her tongue along Piper's slick folds. Piper let out a small moan at the contact and lifted her hips involuntarily. Alex used one hand to hold Piper down and the other to make small circles in the woman's warm clit.

Piper put her free hand on top of Alex's, guiding her to the right spots. Alex removed Piper's hand and reached up to place it on her own breast. Piper massaged herself gently as Alex moved closer to slide her tongue back into place.

"I know how to get you off baby, all in good time, be patient." She cooed.

Alex's tongue darted in and out of the woman quickly causing Piper to squirm. She moved her two long fingers to enter the blonde slowly, causing Piper to moan loudly.

"Ughhh, finally" She let out a relieved sigh at the pleasure. Piper needed to feel Alex inside her, giving her release.

Alex smirked and pushed farther inside. Alex worked quickly, picking up pace and pressure with every thrust. She brought the blonde to near climax before she pulled out her fingers.

Piper let out a frustrated moan before she felt the brunette's tongue reclaim the space. Alex sucked and lapped at Piper's wetness quickly. She let her tongue slide in between the blonde's folds and deep as she good before bringing her tongue up to her hardened nub. Piper clutched the couch with one hand and brought her free hand to grab a handful of Alex's hair, pushing Alex farther into the blonde's thighs.

Alex laughed slightly, causing vibrations on the blonde. Piper was reaching her climax again as Alex's tongue worked furiously.

"Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Piper cried out, biting her lip.

"Show, don't tell" Alex mumbled before returning to finishing Piper's orgasm.

Piper cried out again, almost finishing her orgasm before the front door flew open. Nicky had one foot in the door before she stepped back, knocking into Morello. She tried to close the door, but Morello stood in the way. Nicky was try to push the brunette out of the way to close the door.

Alex shot up from between Piper's legs, grabbing a blanket that was on the edge of the couch to cover the blonde's naked body.

Piper's cheeks turned a dark red as she sank into the couch, trying to hide herself.

"Uh" Nicky glanced behind her at the fumbling women on the couch. "We'll be back!" She called out before slamming the door unintentionally.

Alex laughed loudly and grabbed their clothes, handing a shirt to Piper.

"Oh fuck. Morello just got a whole scene of her boss having sex with a patient. Awesome" she felt the color linger on her cheeks.

Alex pulled a shirt over her head and kissed the blonde quickly. "I'm sure she won't mention it" Alex smiled, clearly amused.

They both got dressed quickly, Piper ran into the bathroom to fix her hair before her guests returned. Alex went to get Nicky who was sitting on the cement steps with Morello, laughing.

"You can come in now, next time maybe knock?"

"I was gone for like 10 minutes! You guys couldn't keep it in your pants that long?" Nicky let out a loud laugh, pulling Lorna off the step gently.

Morello smiled but stayed silent. Alex returned the laugh and led them inside.

Piper walked out from the bathroom and blushed at the site of her guests.

"Well, I was going to ask if you guys were hungry, but I think Vause had an early dinner." Nicky set down two brown paper bags and wagged her eyebrows. Piper bit her lip as Alex shrugged with a smirk on her face. Alex wrapped an arm around Piper and kissed her head.

"Sorry about that" Piper directed the apology to her co-worker. Lorna smiled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"We should have knocked." Lorna said quietly, unloading the contents from the paper bag. "We have to bring Alex back in a few minutes so I figured we could eat something quick." She suggested.

Piper nodded, waiting for a dirty pun from Nicky.

Nicky bit her tongue as Alex shot her a warning glance.

They both let out a loud laugh and started eating the sandwiches Lorna bought. Nicky was speaking to Lorna quietly, as Alex stared at her blonde haired lover.

Piper leaned into Alex and whispered into her ear. "It was supposed to be your turn, do you know how long it's been since I've tasted you Miss Vause?" Piper smirked and leaned away. Alex's left eyebrow cocked and her lips twitched, fighting a smile.

Nicky glanced away from Lorna and raised her eyebrows. She hadn't heard what Piper said but by the expressions on both of the woman's faces, she knew it was something inappropriate.

"Secrets don't make friends" She shot childishly and smiled.

"Piper was just mentioning that she hadn't eaten in a while." Alex mused softly as color filled the blonde's cheeks. Nicky let out a hearty laugh, almost choking on her food. Alex smiled brightly and continued her lunch.

They chatted quietly and when they finished Nicky stood to go start the car. "Well we waiting in the car, try to keep it in your pants this time!" Nicky called out before leaving the apartment with Lorna.

"Be there in a second." Alex shouted back, ignoring her later comment.

She turned to Piper and hugged her tightly.

"I know it's only a few hours, but I am going to miss you" Piper admitted shyly as she wrapped her arms around the tall brunette's waist.

"Me too kid, I wish I could spend the night here with you, but I'm sure the nurses wouldn't appreciate me leaving for the night." She pulled back, taking Piper's face in her hands gently. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Piper nodded and leaned in to kiss the tall woman softly. Their lips brushed gently, building up the moment slowly. Piper opened her mouth slightly, letting out warm air against Alex's mouth. Alex moaned in response and pulled back before it could heat up again.

She chuckled and pulled away from Piper.

"Dream about me" She winked and started towards the door.

"Always do" Piper replied simply with a light smile.

"Call me if you need me alright?" Alex thought about Larry returning later in the night. "And lock your doors okay?"

Piper nodded, moving towards Alex to let her out.

Alex kissed her cheek quickly and headed out the door.

"Bye Al." Piper called out into the street.

"Bye Pipes, see you soon" Alex closed the door and Nicky waved.

Piper sighed before closing and locking it, as she had requested.

She went straight to her room and fell asleep quickly. Her day was long and emotional. Piper did dream about Alex that night, it made her sleep soundly and for the first time in months, she felt happy.

The next day flew by without any incidents and Piper once again retreated back to her apartment, feeling utterly alone. She didn't mind the silence but wished Alex was there to hold her at night. She hadn't heard from Larry all day and enjoyed the peace.

Polly came over and they caught up about recent events over a bottle of wine. After Polly left for the evening, Piper prepared herself for Alex's surgery the next morning. She wasn't nervous about preforming the surgery. She was confident in herself, she just worried because it was Alex. There was always room for complications or risks, and with Alex's infection it made her worry slightly more. She felt like she would open her lover up and find something wrong that would lead to Alex's death. The more she thought about it, the more she worried. That night she woke up several times from a nightmare. She forced herself to fall back asleep, wanting to have as much energy for the next day as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**_******I just updated yesterday so if you haven't read chapter 10 yet_****, please go back and read!********

**I was really excited to write this one and I just wanted to post it, just because the ending will leave you guys wanting to punch me in the face LOL. So enjoy while I work on the next one ;]**

This Chapter was created while listening to I need a doctor – Eminem and Dr. Dre.

***I have no idea if this illness is even real, I sort of made it up and used my own medical history as of recent, to help my story. I am no doctor or even know anything about the medical world so, please forgive me if that part of the story isn't realistic.. ***

**The infection thing that Alex is going through I sort went through in May, and spent over 10 days in the hospital before having surgery in June. The scar tissue and incisions was also a part of it, so that part I am speaking from experience but the liver thing Alex has and whatever disease or illness comes from that, I completely made up so lol I hope you don't mind, I am more focusing on what happens between the two, rather than the actual illness... I also might need someone to toss around ideas for the next chapter, so if anyone wants to volunteer, that would be wonderful, please PM if you are interested... Enjoy. :] - Courtney**

Piper rose from her bed silently. She started a pot of dark roast Starbucks coffee before retreating to her quiet bathroom. Piper let out a loud yawn and started her shower. She let the water pressure and temperature build before stepping inside, avoiding the shock of cold water. The apartment was deathly quiet and utterly empty, which made Piper slightly depressed. She missed the feeling of someone inside the space with her. It had been a few days since Larry moved out, which made Piper's mood increase 10 fold, but the silence invaded her space in the worst way. Her first night was great, being able to sleep alone, but as the second night passed she felt her arms reach out into a cold, empty space which she wished was filled with Alex.

She felt tired and the warm water made her feel increasingly sleepy instead of waking her up. She washed her body slowly, letting the soap work its magic. The water ran down her pale skin, the blonde let her mind clear itself slowly.

Alex had been on her brain, in her dreams and apart of every conscious thought for the last week and a half. She loved having Alex around and wanted nothing more than her girlfriend to get better and come home. She was planning on asking Alex to move in with her after she got out of the hospital. She was aware the brunette had a place in the city, but Piper felt alone and craved the company at night. She usually lay awake, staring at the ceiling, wishing Alex were holding her. In the morning's she rushed to get ready, her anticipation of seeing the raven-haired beauty was growing with every passing moment.

Piper glanced at the clock after her shower. 4:45 AM. She knew it was an acceptable hour to head to the hospital, but part of her was dreading it. Today was the day she was going to perform surgery on Alex and hopefully find out the root cause of her hospital visit. She was nervous for the findings but told herself over and over that it would be simple and an easy fix. She pulled on her blue scrubs and her orange and black hair cover. She tucked it in her pocket along with her cell phone and wallet.

As she approached the large hospital, she felt anxiety build in her chest. Alex's surgery was at 9 am and she felt an impending nervousness wash through her body. She greeted Morello on her way in, and grabbed her charts.

"How was your night Piper?" Lorna asked in a genuine tone. Since she had come over on Sunday and involuntarily witnessed an episode of cunnilingus with her patient, Lorna had moved from the status of co-worker to friend in Piper's eyes. Lorna was the only person besides Nicky and Polly who knew about her relationship with Alex. If the hospital found out, they would transfer her to a different wing, and would not allow Piper to do the surgery. Piper decided she would be the one to do it, because she wanted to be in control and make sure everything would turn out okay. She was nervous but her self confidence convinced her to go through with the decision.

"It was lonely, but better than spending another night with Larry." Piper added quietly. "How was your night? How have you and Nicky been?" Piper asked, smiling at the brunette who couldn't contain her school-girl-crush grin when Piper said Nicky's name.

"Oh! It was so nice, Nicky took me out for dinner and movie and it was such a great night!" She gushed

Piper nodded enthusiastically. She was genuinely glad for the two, but wished Alex could do that with her. 'In time, Piper, be patient' she reminded herself. Morello continued to ramble about their night before finally settling down with a content sigh.

"Hey, I'm going to check and see if Alex is awake, her surgery is this morning." Piper called out softly as she made her way to the brunette's room. Morello nodded and turned her attention to a stack of papers in front of her.

Alex was sitting in the blue leather chair when Piper walked in her room. The sun flowed through the windows, casting small shadows on the brunette's face and long arms. Piper enjoyed the view of her beautiful girlfriend. For a moment all the anxiety in her body suppressed and she felt normal. Everything was finally fitting into place and Piper had Alex to thank for that.

Alex glanced up from her book before smiling lightly at the blonde. Her green eyes bored into Piper's with a certain irreplaceable love.

Alex stood up and pulled the blonde into a warm embrace.

"Good morning Doctor" Alex kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

"Good morning Al" she spoke quietly, not playing into the banter Alex was throwing out. Alex studied her face momentarily.

"What's wrong love?" She cooed quietly, placing one hand on Piper's cheek, bringing Piper's distracted gaze to her face.

"Nothing…" She lied. Piper didn't want to admit she was nervous to Alex. She was supposed to be confident and making Alex feel comfortable with the surgery. A doctor is never supposed to admit their insecurities to a patient. Alex wasn't just a patient to Piper, but she couldn't bring herself to worry the tall woman before her.

"That's a lie, but I won't push it. Please tell me when you're ready though okay?"

Piper nodded, feeling grateful for the space.

"Ready for your surgery? We have to get you down to pre-op soon." Piper sat down in the chair next to Alex.

"I'm a little nervous but I have confidence in you." Alex didn't mention how tired and poorly she was feeling. She figured intense sex, roughing Larry up on Sunday and moving heavy boxes probably took a toll on her. It had been three days later and she still felt worse than she had when she first came into the hospital. She felt like she would pass out at any moment but she hid her fatigue from Piper, not wanting her to post pone the surgery or worry.

Piper smiled. "I'm confident too." The statement was true, but she didn't push the subject further. Piper stared at the pale woman. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked Alex quietly. The brunette smiled and nodded, saying she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She lied casually to the blonde.

"Hey Al?" Piper asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mm?" She moved her gaze from the window to the blonde.

"I know we just started this up again, but after you get out of the hospital, would you wanna- I mean you don't have to but…."

"Spit it out kid." Alex pushed gently

"Do you wanna move in with me? I am incredibly alone when I'm there and you're here." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She mentally prepared herself for a rejection.

After a few small moments of consideration, Alex smiled brightly and nodded quickly. "I would love that! I'm sorry you're lonely babe, I wish I could be there with you now, but hopefully after today I can get released soon"

Piper smiled back and nodded in agreement. Her heart soared at Alex's acceptance.

About an hour passed before they transported Alex to the pre-surgery center.

Piper kissed her and told her she would see her in the operating room.

Alex got changed into a hospital gown and removed her glasses. They hooked her up to an IV pole and after a few minutes of waiting, she was finally moved to the operating room.

Piper was already ready to go; her black and orange cap covered her blonde hair. She wore blue plastic gloves and a green mask to cover her face.

The room was incredibly white, filled with medical supplies and a variety of nurses. The air smelled pure, almost too clean. They moved her from the hospital bed to the operating table and placed cuffs on her legs to measure her blood pressure. Morello was scheduled to be in the room as well. She waved to Alex and placed a small device on her finger that would measure her heart rate and oxygen level.

"Okay Alex, in a moment they are going to put you to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up okay? See you soon." She smiled, but Alex couldn't see from the mask she wore. She nodded slightly and gave her best smile to the doctor. Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open before they even put her under. She felt off but still said nothing to the blonde doctor.

A few moments passed and she managed to stay awake. Alex took a deep breath and let the medicine run through her veins slowly. It took less than 1 minute before the brunette's eyes closed and she was off in lala land.

Piper took a deep breath as the nurses sanitized Alex's skin to begin the operation.

"Okay, I am going to make three to four small incisions, and enter the microscope to look around first." Piper stated out loud.

She made a small incision to the north west of her bellybutton. Piper's heart raced as she saw the blood escape.

'Piper, you are a doctor, this is normal, people have blood. You have done surgeries before. Just don't picture Alex, pretend it is just another patient.' She reminded herself softly in her clouded mind.

Piper entered the scope and looked at the TV to see inside the brunette's abdomen. She moved the scope around before she found the liver.

There was a lot of scar tissue surrounding it which made it hard for her to see the organ clearly. It was a thin, white webby material which made a bunch of her organs and tissue stick to each other. She made another small incision, slightly lower than the first. She entered another thing long tube which held a small blade at the end. She slowly cut through the adhesions, leaving a clear path to the liver. The doctor asked Lorna to hold the long tube with the camera attached as she made a third incision. She swapped instruments and Morello held the third tube which sucked the blood which was lying under all the adhesions. They were webbed and thin, but hard to cut through.

The blonde cut through the tissue carefully until she found a section of the liver which appeared to be damaged. She could tell it had been slightly discolored and more textured than the rest. Piper couldn't think of a reason for it to be damaged. Piper decided she would just remove the piece and it would hopefully take care of the infection. Without the infected organ removed, the infection would just keep growing or stay lingering in her body. Piper was hoping the antibiotics would clear up the infection after the piece is removed.

Piper had decided to start by the liver due to the results of her blood work which showed her cells abnormally high in her liver. She also found most of the fluid and inflammation to be centered near her liver but couldn't be certain until she was opened up. They used the third tool to suck up any of the infected blood or juices that lingered around along with scar tissue which was cut apart. Piper slowly cut through the liver and removed the suction tool to replace it with a smaller tube that was used to pulverize things in order to remove them through the laparoscopic incisions. She removed the small piece of liver and stitched the end of the remaining organ together to prevent further damage or bleeding. Luckily for Alex, it was the end of her organ which made it very easy to remove and stitch back together. Piper was nearly done with the surgery when Alex heart rate suddenly dropped.

A few of the nurses moved away from the patient, giving Piper room. She glanced at Alex's pale face. She had a tube sticking out of her mouth for the anesthesia. Even unconscious to the world, Alex was beautiful.

"66 and dropping!" One of the male nurses called out, John Bennett. He was always very polite and Piper enjoyed having him in her operating room, she requested him whenever she could. He never talked back and always was professional.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Piper swore as she quickly finished the last stitch. Her heart skipped a beat as she fumbled to get the instruments out of the brunette gently.

She removed the tubes from Alex's abdomen carefully, placing them on a table with a slight aggression in her movement. She was panicking, knowing she needed to act quickly. She held her breath and glanced at the monitor quickly.

Her oxygen was lowering down to the 50's and her heart rate was now at 45… 43… 40…

"No!" Piper shouted as Morello applied a small amount of pressure to the bleeding incisions. Alex's blood pressure dropped to a scary level, leaving Piper in a cold sweat. She was losing Alex. Each time the number dropped on the screen, Piper felt her stomach drop with it.

The monitor let out a loud screech as her heart rate dropped to 0 suddenly. Two nurses grabbed the defibrillator and gave the two white paddles to Piper.

"CLEAR!" Everyone stepped back as Piper pressed the cold paddles together quickly and then to Alex's motionless body. Her body jumped at the electric shock. Piper's eyes darted to the screen… nothing.

"RAISE IT!" She shouted at the nurse. They turned the nob to increase the voltage and nodded quickly at Piper.

"Clear!" Morello let go of Alex's wounds again.

Piper pressed the paddles to her chest roughly, in a panic.

Piper could barely see through the tears that streamed down her face.

"No Alex. You don't get to fucking die on me. NO! ALEX WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She screamed. "I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

The monitor didn't change. A nurse shot the doctor a worried look, as if to say, 'I think she gone'.

Piper shook her head viciously, in denial. Piper couldn't let go, she wouldn't accept Alex's death.

_"Bring me back to life….." Piper could hear a faint voice in the back of her mind. She heard Alex's deep voice encouraging her to continue._

"CLEAR!" Piper yelled for a third time. She pressed the paddles again to Alex's bare chest, making her body convulse in response.

Piper was sobbing as she watched the screen intently, waiting for any sign of life. Her heart fell through her chest as if it were shot down by a gun. The milliseconds passed which felt like hours to was nothing on the screen to show life.

"Don't you fucking leave me Alex!" Piper screamed, staring at the screen with wide, panicked eyes. Her bloody hands shook violently, holding the two white paddles. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I cant even begin to thank you all for the reviews! I know I left the last chapter on a rather dramatic cliff hanger, and I am not sure this one is too much better but I really enjoyed writing it. I want to throw a special thank you out there to ****_Jess1308_**** who has helped me write, edit, organize, re-edit this chapter many times, particularly the letter, which I am very proud of the length. My first draft it was like 300 characters so, you have her to thank for that lol. I received some great insight and I think it really helped pull this chapter together, although it does seem slightly shorter than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Your reviews make me want to continue and show me your still interested! Enjoy - Courtney**

_"Marry me" Alex repeated softly. Her voice lingered in the quiet air. Her knee bent onto the cold sidewalk. The night sky was filled with bright lights coming from the incredibly tall Eiffel tower. Her emerald eyes pierced the blonde's, leaving her speechless, her words caught in her throat. The second request sounded more of a statement than question._

_"Please?" She continued; the blonde stood there, shocked. The blonde smiled brightly, moving in for the acceptance before she was yanked back by a short dark haired man._

_"Piper!" He yelled out, breaking the moment between the two women. The blonde frowned before turning to see the disruption. The man didn't stop to look at Alex, his brown eyes focused on the blonde woman, towing her away._

_"Piper, what are you doing, we have to get back to the hotel, let's go!" He dragged her away from Alex. Alex didn't move from her position, her hands stretched out, cradling a small black velvet box. The box was opened upright, showing a beautiful diamond ring. There was one large diamond in the middle, surrounding by four smaller diamonds, each holding a breath taking beauty. The gold band was thin, making the stones sparkle and look enormous. Piper's expression was twisted into despair; she wanted to stay but didn't have the courage to stop the man._

_"Larry… let go!" She protested gently._

_"We will be late, come on, we have to get back!" he continued pulling, hardening his grasp on the blonde's arm. She didn't stop him or fight any further. She was torn._

_"Pipes…" Alex pleaded softly, tears forming._

_Piper's eyes filled with sadness, her arm stretched out for Alex as distance built between them. They finally broke eye contact when the distance was filled with people passing bye. Alex stood from her position, sobbing. She searched in the crowd for the blonde… she was nowhere to be found. _

Piper sat in the blue leather chair quietly, her heavy eye lids starting to close. It had been three days since Alex's surgery and Piper had spent majority of the time in tears. Piper replayed the moment in her head repeatedly until it became too much and she broke down again. Her hands fell to her sides; her left hand hit something hard in the crease of the chair. She wiped her eyes to focus them on what she had touched. There was a small white envelope with the name Piper written in Alex's script. Piper struggled to open it, her hands were shaking. She accidently tore the sides of the white envelope open to pick a piece of white stock paper out. She cleared her tears from her face once more and focused on the writing. Her mind was fuzzy and tired but she pushed through it to read the letter.

My dearest Piper,  
I wrote this letter several times trying to find the right words and I don't think I will ever get it just right. Words will never be able to describe the depth of love I have for you. I have always loved you and I always will.  
From day one, I realized you were something different. 'Love at first sight' is such a cliché, but for some reason, I can't seem to disagree. I spent my whole life building walls and blocking emotions in order to portray a sense of control, but you saw through me. You accepted everything about me right from the beginning, loved me unconditionally, and allowed me to love like I never had before. I fell more in love with you every day, and although at the end I wasn't around for you, our time together was never in vain. You challenged me daily, called me out on my flaws, and most importantly you loved me more than I could ever love myself. After that first night, I decided I only wanted the best for you, kid. For a long time I thought I was doing just that. Though it seemed like I was selfish, every decision I made was to protect and provide for you. I thought buying you expensive gifts and taking you all over the world would make you happy. I wanted to give you so much more in life and I wanted a life with you. By staying in business I thought I could support us and give you the life you deserved. However, I couldn't separate my love and my work, which made me lose the only thing I have ever wanted... you. I let the cartel run my life and unfortunately you had to pay the price. I am so sorry my mistakes forced you to leave, I don't blame you. You tried to tell me over and over again you only wanted my time, but I couldn't see clearly. I realized too late that none of it mattered unless you were there to enjoy it with me and I spent every day paying for that mistake. Hindsight is always 20/20, I suppose.  
I don't think I can say it enough, but I am so sorry. I continually fucked your life up and can't seem to stop. For eight years, I walked this earth lonely after you left hoping I could turn back time to fix our relationship. I regret every day not leaving Kubra sooner, but the past is the past and we both need to move on from it.  
When you came back into my life, I figured it was for a reason. I was determined to fix our past and make a better future with you. From the moment I saw you in the hallway, I started to feel whole again, kid. After the initial shock of seeing you, I finally found my voice and approached you while silently begging to act calm (that's right, I'm admitting I was nervous). I couldn't help but smile when I said your name; I have always loved the way it rolled off my tongue (amongst other things of yours that I liked on my tongue). You were gone for so long and when I touched your shoulder, it was like electricity shot through my body and brought me back to life. My heart beat became dependent on you. I lived for your smile, your laugh with an occasional snort, your ramblings and hand movements when you were nervous, your temper, the way you would freeze and shamelessly rake your eyes over me if you thought I looked sexy, the way your eyes became hooded and full of lust with one sexual comment from me. God, the things you made me feel with your eyes. I am completely and utterly enamored by you. You have always had that effect on me, but I think you already knew that.  
Other than my mom, you were the only constant in my life, Pipes. I wanted to be truthful to you, from the start and I think that was the one thing we got right. My mother always told me that you would be the one I would spend my life with and she also kindly let me know I was a dumbass for letting you slip through my fingers. I agree with her whole heartedly. Other than her, you are the only person I ever cared for. I know my track record is shit, but I really do love you. It was selfish of me to choose the cartel over you, and I lived with that regret every day of my life. You are the love of my life and I am sorry I didn't realize that in time. I enjoyed the money, adrenaline and power, but I enjoyed your love and company even more.  
I planned on ripping this letter up as soon as my surgery is over, but if you are reading this, it means I didn't get the chance. I apologize for leaving you alone in this world and I don't think I have the words to make you feel better, but I am really trying. Piper, I don't care what happened in the operating room; just know that it was not your fault. I know you did everything in your power to save me and I don't want you to live with guilt on your shoulders. You are a great doctor, like really fucking brilliant; please never doubt that.  
Not to beat a dead horse kid, but this is my final chance to explain myself. When you left me, I couldn't breathe properly for months. I spent years trying to move on, but no one compared to you. I never loved another. I drowned myself in my sorrows and started using to feel numbness. But your hold on me was indescribable. The heroin didn't penetrate through the pain of losing you.

My last request to you is that you don't live your life the way I have. There will be pain and sorrow, it's inevitable. Just don't stay in that place for too long, it will only eat you up. The only memories that involve eating should be of me eating you and you screaming my name... very loudly and breathlessly. ;) I want you to be able live your life and not feel remorseful about trying to move on.  
When were together in the beginning, I named you as my beneficiary. Although we were separated, I never changed that because you were the only person I trusted besides my mother whom I am with now. Even in death you have all of me, you always have. In my Will there are instructions to give Nichols various things, but the rest is yours. Everything I've done has always been for you; please do as you wish with our belongings. When you get the time, I need you to go to my mom's house. The closet in my room contains all our memories, the books I read to you, our pictures, and the gifts you gave me and our worldly treasures. I could never bring myself to get rid of you completely. Most importantly, there is a box on the top self that contains one of my most valuable possessions. It isn't worth much, but it's been in my family for years and I need you to have it. I hoped that I would personally be giving you my family's ring, but this will have to do. The ring was always meant for you. You always had my heart, kid. I never stopped loving you and would dream about running into you, reconnecting, and asking you to be my wife. I know I said I wasn't one to nest, but I would have dreams of us with 2 children, one with black hair and your beautiful blue eyes, and the other with blonde hair and my green eyes, running around Central Park while I read a book to you with your head in my lap. I would wake from these dreams with tears in my eyes knowing and remembering I fucked everything up. Forgive me for not making you feel like I loved you at every moment of the day. Forgive me for not choosing you. Forgive me for dying. You are the love of my life; please forgive me for leaving yours.

When you miss me, just re read these last lines. It is the most truthful thing I have ever said in my entire life. Do not fret; we will be together again someday, until then, my sweet Pipes, be happy. I will wait for you, where ever that may be. In dreams or an afterlife, I will be there, waiting to be with you again. Think of the stories we'll have.

I love you Piper Chapman. Please forgive me for all my mistakes, and remember I heart you. I always have and I always will.  
- Inevitably yours, Alex

Piper sobbed softly, clutching the letter to her chest. She couldn't control her tears; they spilled out, onto the paper and were unstoppable…

She thought back to the surgery room and played the memory in her head for the hundredth time before falling asleep in the chair. Her eyes were red and sore, they stung when she closed them but sleep crept on her brain slowly.

_Flashback:_

_ "Don't you fucking leave me Alex!" Piper screamed, staring at the screen with wide, panicked eyes. Her bloody hands shook violently, holding the two white paddles. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!"_

_Piper felt her heart starting to tear apart, none of the staff said a word, not wanting to push the hysterical doctor further._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- ….Beep…..Beep….Beep._

_Piper's eyes widen. She exhaled deeply; her chest felt like an elephant had been lifted off of her. She sank her head down, and began to sob. Morello moved to her side and removed the white paddles from her hands. Piper couldn't move, she broke down and was paralyzed._

_Morello motioned for a nurse to stitch Alex back up while she tried to comfort the doctor. _

_"Were back up to 75 BPM" Bennett called out in a relieved tone. "She's stable."_

_Lorna nodded and pulled Piper away from Alex. The medical staff were wide eyed with the doctor's lack of composure. None of them spoke about the sudden outbreak of emotion, but they silently agreed that Piper must have had a connection with the patient._

_She pushed her gently through the doors and took off the doctors bloody gloves before disposing of both. She reached to remove the mask which was soaked with Piper's tears. She couldn't stop the well of tears pouring down her face._

_"Shhh, it's okay Piper, she made it!" Lorna pulled the doctor into an embrace and rubbed circles into her back softly._

_Piper leaned into her and tried to stop the sobs rippling from her chest._

_"I-I I almost lost her…" Piper managed to choke out._

_"But you didn't, she pulled through, it's going to be alright now."_

_Piper watched through the window as the doctors removed the medical supplies and prepared to move Alex back to the hospital bed. They tried to wake her up from the anesthesia but Alex's heart rate started to lower again. _

_Piper ran back into the operating room._

_"Let's keep her under and let her body heal a little longer before we wake her up." She called out._

_The anesthesiologist entered more liquid into her IV and Alex's heart rate began to steady again. Piper stared at the brunette for a moment, letting herself calm down before she picked the pieces of her shattered heart off the floor._

Piper was jolted away by the touch of someone else.

"Hey Chapman, wake up!" Nicky called out, shaking her shoulder vigourously.

Piper opened her eyes disoriented. She blinked a few times before focusing on the wild haired woman before her.

"Hey, when is the last time you ate? Come on, let me buy you some food"

Piper started to protest, shaking her head.

"It will only be a few minutes, you will go crazy if you stay locked in this room all night and day, I know you have missed the last couple meals, so let's go, Vause wouldn't want this…"

Piper frowned before slowly rising from her chair. She stretched her muscles, moaning at the pleasure. Nicky cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Was that an orgasm Chapman?" She chuckled. Piper stuck her middle finger up and smiled.

Piper moved to Alex's bed side and kissed her cheek softly. She placed one hand on the brunette's cheek and caressed it softly.

"I'll be back soon baby, I love you" she kissed Alex's lips quickly and turned to leave. Nicky stared at her unconscious best friend, trying to keep her face composed. She hated to see Alex like that, but she knew she had to be strong for Piper's sake.

They walked to the cafeteria together. Nicky made a few sexual comments which made Piper blush. For the first time in days, Piper felt semi-normal. They were almost done eating when Piper's hospital pager went off. She jolted to her feet and ran from Nicky, towards the elevators.

"Chapman!" Nicky cried out, frowning at the sudden disruption.

"IT'S ALEX!" Piper screamed back, not slowing her pace. She debated taking the elevator but decided the stairs would be faster. She felt her legs burn as she sprinted up the three floors, her heart beat quickened as she reached the brunette's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, just a few things to start off; This chapter is slightly depressing at times, so maybe trigger warning? I don't now but beware, it can get emotional! I want to ****_thank Jess1308_**** again for her help with this chapter, especially the letter again. She has great ideas and if you guys enjoyed these letters, it is all because of her! My first drafts are horrible, but luckily she has been helping me out! ****J**** Alex's text is mainly composed of lyrics to a song, which I found fitting. Hate me – Blue October. As always, I don't own the characters in this story or songs I use, just for our entertainment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am aiming for the next one won't be so emotional and sad; dramatic? – maybe, but hopefully more happy, I just wanted a little background and show a different side of our two leading ladies. One of you asked how long it takes me to write these chapters; If I write them in the middle of the night per usual, about an hour and a half? I usually just write what comes to mind and then edit for grammar and spelling, but these last two chapters I have written mostly in the day time, which causes me to get distracted by the internet and social media and then of course music; and often I leave in the middle of thoughts, so this chapter has taken all day, along with editing and working with Jess to get it just right, but I think the more time I spend, obviously the better it becomes. Her opinion is very important, so it's worth the wait because she makes the story better! So I hope that answered your question. Also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorite this story. We have reached over 110 reviews and I can't even begin to tell you how happy that makes me. They literally make me cheese so hard. I read and love each one of your reviews and please, please, please continue to review. As always, they help keep me motivated and show that you guys are still reading/interested. Okay, enough of me and this incredibly long intro, please enjoy and review! – Courtney**

_"I want to swim away, but don't know how. Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean. Let the waves up take me down; let the hurricane set in motion.  
Let the rain of what I feel right now come down; let the rain come down."- Blue October In to the Ocean_

"Doctor Chapman, I think she is ready to wake up, I thought you would like to be here for it" Doctor Healy turned his body to greet the incoming blonde.

Piper had to slow herself from crashing into the short, chubby doctor. His grey hair was neatly pulled combed except for a few loose strands falling into his beady eyes. He peered over his thick glasses at Piper. After the scene Piper caused in the Operating room, I didn't take long for word to spread that Piper knew the patient very well. Not many people understood the depth of their relationship but Doctor Healy had to take over the position of Alex's doctor. He promised that he wouldn't turn her into to the medical board, but she had to a three month suspension for her actions. It was not permitted that a doctor could take on a patient if they were in any sort of relationship. If the doctor knew the patient, there was a grey area, but for most cases, the attending doctor was supposed to just switch the patient to another physicians care to avoid any future law suits or problems.

"Yes" She tried to calm herself, her mind flooded with relief after the doctor spoke. Piper was expecting to find Alex turning for the worse. She braced herself for the worst and was blind-sided by the doctor's words. "Thank you so much for calling me." Piper had kept her pager on her, out of habit, but was now dressed in normal clothing and her time at the hospital was only to be with Alex. She exhaled and realized that it was a good thing; Alex was finally ready to wake up.

The short doctor nodded once and made his way to Alex's bed.

Piper glanced to the tall woman lying in bed. Her heart sank at the breathing taking beauty of her girlfriend, even while she was lying unconscious. Alex's pale face was completely still. Her eyelids were shut and she looked completely at peace. Her lips were parted slightly, allowing a large white tube to pass through them, allowing air to filter in and out of her lungs. The sight of Alex intubated made Piper cringe. Her chest moved slightly up and down, letting Piper know she was breathing, even though it was not by her own accord.

The short male doctor moved his small hands to the monitor; and started to press the small buttons which caused a panic to surge through Piper.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Piper's voice cracked in panic. It had been three days since her surgery, three excruciatingly long days of Piper watching Alex lay in bed, relaying on a machine to make her body function.

"I believe so, three days is more than enough time for her to recover. She will be alright, have some faith Chapman." The doctor slowly stopped her medicine. It would only take a few minutes for her to wake up and they would be able to pull the tube from her throat.

Piper stood next to Alex, gripping her hand tightly. She stared patiently at the brunette, praying that she would breathe easily on her own.

The two doctors stood silently, hovering over the bed. After a few long minutes, Alex's eyes started to flutter and her chest moved more prominently. Doctor Healy removed the tape, holding the tube in place and place two hands on the tube, getting ready to remove it. Alex eye's shot open; she started to stir in the bed.

"Miss Vause, My name is Doctor Healy. I need you to remain calm and just try to take deep breaths okay? I am going to remove the tube and you need to start breathing okay?" He spoke loudly and slowly, allowing the words to register in the brunette's mind. Her eyes darted to the short doctor and down to his hands which were right above her eyes. The doctor waited a moment before he pulled the tube slowly from her throat. Alex's chest was rising quickly as she struggled to take her first breath. The tube was nearly out. Piper gripped her hand tighter, but remained silent so Alex could focus on breathing.

Finally the white tube was free from her mouth and Alex inhaled shortly a few times before exhaling deeply. Piper held her breath, waiting for Alex to steady hers. Alex let out a few raspy coughs before settling into a normal pace, making Piper exhale pure relief.

"Oh thank god, you did it baby, you're okay!" Piper pulled the brunette into a tight embrace and let tears stream down her face.

"Pipes?" Alex voice croaked. She tried to clear it which caused another small coughing fit. Doctor Healy waited a few moments before exiting the room, giving the two some privacy.

"Hi baby" Piper cooed, she smiled lightly at the brunette, letting the weight of the world leave her shoulder's slowly.

"Piper, what happened?" Alex looked around the room quickly, assessing that she was still in the hospital. Her room was now in the Surgical ICU wing of the large hospital. The room was almost identical to her previous, with the addition of more medical equipment and slightly more space.

"Well, we were in surgery; I removed a small part of your liver which was damaged and most likely the cause of your infection. I was almost done when all the sudden you decided it would be a good idea to shut down your heart. I had to use the defibrillator three times before you decided to come back to me. We tried to wake you up but your heart wasn't having it, so you have been in a medically induced coma for the past three days." Piper stared into the emerald green eyes. Alex's expression was pure horror. Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're telling me! Do you know what I have been through these last few days? You're lucky I don't kill you right now for putting me through this!" Piper cried out in a light tone.

"Fuck…" Alex registered all the information slowly. "I had the worst dream Piper; we were in Paris and… well we were about to be engaged and Larry pulled you off and you didn't stop him. I was so alone…" Alex let the memory flood her mind. She looked away from Piper, trying to hold back emotional rising in her voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Piper raised her hand to caress the brunette's cheek. "It was just a dream, I'm here with you" She spoke softly, comforting Alex.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Piper." Alex's lips pulled down, she looked into the doctor's deep blue eyes.

"I am just happy you are awake now." She leaned into the brunette, pressing her lips to the taller woman's softly. The kiss was slow and passionate; it was full of appreciation and love. They let their lips linger together for a moment before pulling back. Piper grinned as Alex leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips once more.

A few moments passed as they stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in the moment.

"Alex, I just need to say a few things." Piper spoke calmly, tracing patterns into the arm of brunette's porcelain skin.

Alex waited silently, her expression twisted slightly into confusion.

"Well actually, I wrote them down, so I didn't forget anything in my mind, you sort of have this way of making me forget every thought by just looking at me." Piper grinned and handed Alex a small white envelope from her pocket. Alex smirked, knowing the exact look the blonde was talking about. She used it daily, especially when she would pick up mules.

Alex's mind wandered back to her own letter, she assumed Piper had probably found it and it was her response. Alex opened the letter slowly and began reading.

My beloved Alex,

I apologize from the bottom of my heart everything. My biggest regret is leaving you the way I did and I have spent eight years thinking of ways to make it up to you. I know my timing was complete shit, but if I didn't leave when I did, I never would have. I abandoned you in your hour of need, when your mom died and I was such a narcissist that I couldn't even be your friend or buy your damn plane ticket home. I needed to get away from our relationship and I went about it in the worst possible way. I did send flowers to the funeral home; white daisies for you mom and red roses for you. I know flowers don't count as an apology, but I wanted something from me to be there since I wasn't.

I have never forgiven myself for that day and my dreams are still haunted with guilt and image of you face right before I turned to leave. When I came back to the states I spent months on Polly's couch crying and forcing myself to stay away from you. I planned on returning to you, but after the way I ended things, I was scared and embarrassed to face you again. I was positive that you hated me and you would turn your back on me if I tried to return. I knew you had every right, so I didn't even try, which was my second biggest mistake.

When Polly finally forced me out of the house to rejoin the world I saw you everywhere; in the girl reading a book under a tree while enjoying her coffee, in the woman at the club dancing closely to her lover. You consumed my thoughts, my senses. I ached for your touch that consumed me like fire, the warmth of your breath that sent chills to my core, and your eyes that made me feel like I was the only person in the room.

Alex I need you to know that you are the one... You are the one and only person who has held my heart from the start. I fell for you completely and I don't regret loving you; not for one moment. Every second we spent together, the good and the bad, I do not regret. I spent years trying to forgive you for putting the cartel first, I always thought that you were putting Kubra and heroin before our love, and maybe you were at the time, but you have made me realize that you were only trying to provide for me and make me happy. I am sorry that our first ending was hard and full of heartbreak, but please don't let this be our second and final. Maybe I'm being a horse's ass and selfish, but I'm begging you. I know how much you like to wait 'til I beg, so please Al, just wake up.

I was and still am completely enamored by you. Alex, you are the first person I think of in the morning; the last thing in my mind when I fall asleep and the person I think of during… other recreational activities. For many years after we broke up, I tried to change that; telling myself that we were no longer in love. It was one of the hardest lies I have ever told myself. You consumed my every thought and I loved and hated it.

I dated a few people later on, but nothing compared to you. Larry was persistent and I eventually started to love him, but you were right, he was just a placeholder. I thought I loved him, I convinced myself that I loved the life we could have had together but it didn't take me long to realize that a perfect, cookie cutter life was not one I cared to live. I was only fooling myself Alex. I loved our adventures, our relationship and of course the way you taste. God, our sex was like a drug; you are the best drug. I fell for you from the moment you walked up to me in that bar and it took every ounce of my dignity to not beg you to take me home. Your magnetic pull had never let me go. Your mystery always keeps me guessing. Your body, God I can't even get started on your body or else I'm going to have to go change. And your heart… your heart is warm and comforting and full of love, I'm sorry I forgot.

I don't know if you know this, but whenever your mom couldn't reach you she would call me. Her laughter was contagious and her voice, though loud, was calming. I always envied your relationship. She could always sense if something was wrong with me and she would listen to my ramblings. If I was upset with you she would tell me that sometimes you forget to take your head out of your ass long enough to see that your actions are hurting me. And she would end our conversations by reminding me that she has never heard you speak about someone the way you speak about me. Even in a wave of anger the mere mention of my name was a calming wind; that our love and hold for each other was one for the records. I would always chuckle and tell her thank you, but I don't think I ever fully believed her. I miss her.

I am so sorry it took me so long to realize that you are it for me. When you walked back into my life my world was shaken. Feelings that I hadn't felt in years came bubbling to the surface with force and my mind was overcome with the memories. You are the one I want to spend my life with and the thought of you not being here with me, breaks my heart in the worst way. It tears me up inside to sit and watch you breathe through a machine. I suppose what they say is true; you don't realize what you have until it's gone. I am not willing to let you go, so this is me realizing what I have. I love you Alex and I want to be with you. I hope I didn't realize this too late

That one day, eight years back was the second hardest part of our time apart. Perhaps it was my relapse, so to say; and your rock bottom. I tried my best to help you through that time although you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I spent hours with you on the phone with you and as much as I wanted to come be with you, you wouldn't let me and I knew it was for the best to just stay away. I took your hesitation as you moving on and the final nail in the coffin of our relationship. I assumed you didn't want me anymore and I had to just get over you. But you were my high and I hated you when you cut communication. I hated myself. I am slightly disappointed you turned to heroine, I can't blame you. If it wasn't for Polly, I would have continued to drink my life away. I wanted to be numb too.

I can't help but feel guilty. I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I have this nagging feeling that I did this to you. Your letter broke my fucking heart, literally ripping it out of my chest. I want that life with you. I want a family with you however that takes form. I yearn for you more each time I look at you, so I'm going to need you to get better soon. Please stay and I promise to do the same. I don't think you understand the hold you have over me. Now you know, no one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you. (And yes I just quoted Twilight at you. Don't judge me Vause, and keep your eye roll to yourself.)

The guilt of leaving you haunts my every dream and often my conscious mind. I know you have had eight years to forgive me for leaving in your hour of need but I also know the damage is done and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I will never make the mistake of leaving you again, no matter what the issue, we can work through it. The pain of you not being on this earth is too much to bear; so I won't let you leave. Not even death can do us part. You are my air, I never feel as alive unless I'm with you.  
But don't worry. If you do go, I forgive you. Sometime these things just happen and the body can't hold on anymore. I don't want you to suffer any more pain because of me. I know you want me to move on, but I don't think I can make that promise.

I hope you understand how sorry I am for everything I have done, and let's agree to move past this. We will only be stronger and think of the story _we_ will have.

What's meant to be will always find a way. Alex, we are meant to be, and we will find a way. I heart you and I will always be yours. In life or in death you hold my heart in your hands. You know me and still love me. How could I ever ask for more, it is all I have ever wanted. I'm waiting for you.

Undeniably yours -Piper

Alex blinked back tears which were pouring down her cheeks. Her mind was flooded with emotion. She couldn't help but think back to the last time the two women spoke before she abruptly turned up in Piper's life.

_Flashback/_

_It had been three months since Piper had left her and her mother passed away. The tall woman turned to heroin to numb the pain. She was utterly alone in the world and struggled to find any joy in life. All the money and woman in the world couldn't replace Piper or her mother. One night Alex had gotten high to the point of uncomfortableness and thought she was going to OD._

_In a haze, she pulled out her phone and called Piper. She let her heart make the decision to reconnect with the blonde after months of bitter feelings. She loved Piper and she let the blonde slip through her fingers. Alex's heart raced as she dialed the number. She couldn't tell if it was the drugs or her nerves about calling her ex-lover but she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself._

_"….. Hello?" Piper spoke softly and hesitantly._

_"Pipes…" Alex's voice nearly caught in her throat. She had tears running small streams down her cheeks._

_"A-Alex?" She questioned quietly._

_"Piper, I… I think something is wrong, I don't feel right and I'm scared."_

_"Alex, what happened? Are you okay?" Piper immediately changed her tone to worry._

_Alex foggy brain struggled to work as she felt her slipping under the black cloud._

_"I… I can't tell you, I just know something is wrong." Her voice became shrill and full of fear._

_"Alex you need to tell me what's wrong if you want my help. Where… where are you?" Piper immediately kicked herself. She had just pulled herself out of a depression and was starting to feel normal and Alex was going to pull her back in. She couldn't help herself. The thought of Alex in trouble made her heart race and her stomach drop._

_"Please Piper, I can't, I just need you to talk to me, please just talk to me." Alex struggled to hold back thoughts of ending her life for the past three months. She had nothing to live for and the heroin only numbed the pain for so long before it all crashed down like a tsunami._

_"Okay"_

_"Okay what?"_

_"I'm here" she spoke softly. Alex cried on the phone for over an hour. Piper sat silently, struggling to control her own tears._

_"Piper, I feel like I'm on the edge and ready to jump off… I can't… I don't know what to do anymore. I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head, every minute of the day I just want it to end. I can't bear the thought of being here for one more minute."_

_"Alex, I know it's hard, and you feel like there is nothing to live for, but please don't do this to yourself. You can hate me, you deserve to. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you, hate me so you can finally see what's good for you, but stay with me on this earth. You are an amazing person Alex, life can get hard, but you will overcome every obstacle, you always have. Your mother would want to see you happy and I am sorry for the pain I have caused you… I know we aren't together but I love you and I am sorry. An ounce of peace is all I want for you. I know I said to never try to reach me, it's I that wanted space, but I would rather suffer every day of my life than for you to end yours."_

_"How could you do this to me?" Alex whispered softly. "I could never hate you, I fucking want to, but I can't Piper, I fucked everything up and I don't deserve anything or anyone."_

_"No Alex, you deserve the world. I'm so sorry… I don't hate you either; just do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind. You can't see it now, but I think we both know we are better off apart." Piper lied quietly. She wanted to tell Alex that she wanted her back and she could save her. She knew they had issues together, and she took Alex's hesitation to tell her what was wrong or to tell her where she was, as a reason to stay away. Piper knew she would fall into old habits and history would just repeat itself. She knew her heart couldn't take another free fall through life with Alex Vause._

_The two spoke on and off for three hours. Alex apologized several times but wouldn't tell Piper why she was ill. She couldn't let Piper see her depressed and high. Alex finally fell asleep on the phone at 3:30 am. Piper spent another 20 minutes listening to the brunette breathe softly in to the phone before she could bring herself ended the call. She cried for another hour before drifting into sleep._

_Several hours later, Piper woke up from a text from Alex._

- _Piper, I wanted to thank you for holding my head up last night. While I was busy waging wars on myself; you were trying to stop the fight. You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicide. You made me compliment myself when it was too hard to take; so I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind, like you said, I want you to do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind. I know I didn't tell you what happened last night, but I am feeling better and I have decided to fix my life up. I am at rock bottom and the one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again. I never want to see those blue eyes cry again, so please continue on with your life as it was before I tainted it again. I'll never call again, it's not fair to you, but I just want to thank you for last night, so I suppose this is my good bye. – Alex._

_Piper never responded and did her best to move on from Alex, her heart never fully recovered from ._

_End flashback/_

"Piper…" Alex wiped the wetness from her face and smiled.

"Alex, no more tears, alright. I want the rest of our life to be happy memories okay?" She kissed the brunette once more and smiled lightly. Alex nodded and clutched the letter to her chest.

"So it looks like you are getting discharged on Sunday!" Piper beamed

"Really?" relief washed over the brunette's face

"Yes! Your blood work is showing your white blood cells decreasing at a nice pace. They want to monitor you for another night to make sure you are ready, but then it's you and me baby."

"That's great Pipes!" Alex paused for a moment. "Hey, I was just thinking… I know the plan is to move into your place; but do you think we could look for a place of our own, you know, to start new memories and make this thing work?" She raised her eyebrows slightly, hoping Piper would like the idea.

Piper smiled brightly, the grin reaching her eyes.

"Alex, that sounds amazing, do you think a house or an apartment?"

She deliberated for a moment.

"A house would make your commute longer, and we would have to go out of the city, so maybe we could find a large apartment?" Alex knew between the two of them, they could buy several apartment's in the city, but she just wanted to find the perfect one for Piper.

Piper nodded quickly in agreement.

"I'm so excited! We can go apartment hunting, considering that I am on temporary suspension for operating on a loved one. I am free for the next 3 months or so, depending how long they decide my suspension is for. I guess I am just lucky I didn't lose my license or my job. I didn't trust anyone else to do the surgery though, so no regrets there. Just to be clear though, Al" she shrugged her shoulders before she leaned in to whisper into the brunette's ear. "I am going to make you cum _at the very least_ once a day for the next _three_ months." Piper leaned back and winked. She felt a smirk play on her lips as Alex's eyes widen. Alex froze and exhaled deeply. She could feel desire build inside her but knew she would be in too much pain to fool around with the hot blonde before her. She could feel the incisions on her abdomen throb every time she moved. She was planning on asking for pain medicine but didn't want to ruin the moment.

Piper kissed the corner of her lips softly, leaving Alex wanting more, as always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! As always, thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! I just updated recently, but wanted to proceed with the story. I am excited to write the future for these two. Stay tuned for more exciting life events fr them. This chapter slightly shorter than I had planned, but hopefully the content makes up for the lack of length. I started this fanfic with the intention of improving my writing and being more descriptive with my writing, which I think I sort of got away from in the past few chapters, so I am trying to return to that. I like to show everyone's feelings and the scene/mood. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and of course the slight cliff hanger. Who would I be if I didn't leave you wanting more? ;] I hope you all enjoy and please review! It means a lot and I love to see everyone's reactions and opinions. I was shocked at how many people got emotional or said they cried at the letters between the two. It just tickles me, as Nicky would say :p. So here you are - Enjoy and Review! - Courtney**

"Nichols!" Alex cried out at the sight of her best friend. Piper had left the small hospital room to make a few phone calls and to give Nicky and Alex a chance to speak privately.

"Hey! Look who's up and kicking, _finally_!" Nicky smiled and exasperated the 'finally' before plopping down beside the brunette. She kicked her feet on to the bed and placed two hands behind her head, getting them lost in the wild, blonde mane. "You gave me and blondie a good scare for a minute there. She has been a fucking mess for three days; you know how hard it was for me to drag her ass down the café and eat? Fuck Vause, even on your death bed you're an inconsiderate asshole!" She smirked at her best friend.

Alex smiled brightly but before Alex could respond, a loud song blared from the bedside table. She jumped slightly at the sound and reached to answer the phone. Her eye brows furrowed and her smile disappeared quickly.

"It's Kubra." Alex said, deadpanned. The entire mood of the room shifted to awkward tension. She stared at the phone silently. Half of her was screaming to answer it; just like old times, she couldn't ignore his phone calls, not during sleep, sex or anything in between. The other half of her mind was telling herself to ignore him. Kubra made the choice to kick her out of the cartel and now that she was finally starting over with Piper, he would probably only bring bad news.

Nicky's eyes flickered from the ever-ringing phone to Alex's blank face.

"Well fuckin' answer it or silence the damn thing, shit Vause, it's not the boogey man."

Alex slid her index finger across the screen to take the incoming call.

"…Hello?" her voice was hesitant. Her heart rate sped up, after ten years of working together; he had an effect on the brunette like no other. Alex was more relieved to have a peaceful way out of the cartel, figuring that she would most likely end up dead or in prison from her job.

"Alex! How are you? Hopefully recovering quickly?" A loud voice boomed out, making the hairs on her neck stand at attention. She felt chills run through her spine. Kubra was a very powerful but twisted, sick man. She had witnessed his short temper before; which made her more fearful of the man. They were in Turkey, celebrating a successful shipment when Fahri called, informing the two that one of the mules tried to run off with some product. The amount was not even pocket change for Kubra, but one moment he was laughing with Alex; the next he was silent. "Take care of the mule immediately; call me when it's done." He hung the phone up and turned his dark eyes to the shocked brunette. His lips pulled up in a creepy smile which made Alex's skin crawl. He shrugged the phone call off and went back to telling his story as if he just stepped on a spider; not ended someone's life.

"Just peachy, did you need something Kubra?"

"Don't be bitter Alex; I am calling to make sure you are feeling well and also to ask you to come back to work when you are able. I understand the last time we spoke, it sounded like the end of our professional relationship; but I have reconsidered and realized you too important to let go. I have a new shipment coming in and you are the only one that can handle something this large, other than myself. Seeing that I am wanted in other countries; I need you for this one. I will even increase your cut by 10%"

Alex hesitated a moment. Her mind was split again, wanting to take the deal for old time's sake; money and the adrenaline. The brunette knew if she accepted, she would never get another chance to leave and she was almost 100% positive, Piper would never allow or forgive her for going back to Kubra.

"Look… I appreciate the offer, but I am still extremely sick. I almost died a few days ago and I actually just woke up from a coma today. I'm sorry but even if I was feeling better, I realized that I don't want back in." Alex shrugged while speaking. Her voice was calm and cool, standing her ground. She knew if she sounded unsure, he would take the opportunity to pitch her like a salesman and talk her into doing one more job. He wanted to capture her; hook, line and sinker. She resisted, keeping the blonde doctor in her mind, to remind her of the main prize. Kubra's voice had always been captivating for Alex, but this time she was repulsed at the idea of joining the cartel after he fired her so quickly. The trust was gone and she had a target over her head for so long. After every successful deal, Alex made new contacts, building trust and relationships. Kubra was the top of the ring, but Alex was the people person. She gained power and wealth, which made Kubra more nervous and irritated by the day.

"I am sorry you are not better Alex, but I regret even more, that you are choosing to stay away from me. I suppose I can't blame you; you have been my number one for so long, every good thing must come to an end. It's a shame to see you go, but none the less, everyone is replaceable." Alex rolled her eyes and bit her tongue at the insult. Kubra was like a child, he would ask for something and the moment someone refused, he would turn into your worst enemy. "You are a bit harder to replace, but still, disposable. Well, I truly hope you recover quickly and do call if you change your mind Alex, I could always use your talents." His words were like salt on a wound. Alex had spent over a decade importing heroin for this man and the moment she chose to end her work, he dismissed her time spent with him as if she were a mule picked up yesterday. Alex was fuming and couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye. She hung up the phone and fought the urge to chuck it against the wall. Her nostrils flared as she struggled to calm down. It took a lot for someone to anger Alex enough for her to show it physically, but Kubra's words were a fresh slap to the face and she couldn't contain it. Alex settled herself down before her train of though was interrupted by the wild haired woman next to her bed.

"So what the fuck was that all about?" Nicky leaned in with wide eyes. She cocked her head slightly, waiting for a response. She got the gist of the conversation but she wanted to hear Alex's version of events.

Piper was returning from the bathroom, hoping that she gave the two enough time to speak before she imposed. Piper knew they were good friends but after the week she had; there was nothing more important in her life than Alex and she was going to make good of every moment they had together.

She hesitated as she rounded the corner; she tried to listen for a conversation, not wanting to interrupt a moment. She heard a raspy voice start to speak as she froze to listen quietly.

"Well, as you can imagine, that was Kubra. He offered me my job back. He said there was a big shipment coming in and I was the only one he could trust to handle it. He even said he would increase my cut by 10%" Her voice was full of annoyance and shock. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him bribing her with more money to return.

Before the two women could speak again, Piper burst into the room to interrupt. Her face was painted with multiple emotions. Pain; hurt, anger, worry and sadness. Alex wondered how she could find so many emotions in her face at one time. She immediately opened her mouth to speak before Piper cut her off. Alex's heart stopped, knowing what her words just created. To the blonde; she sounded excited and thrilled to be returning.

"Are you fucking kidding me Alex?" Piper screamed. "After all of this shit, you are going back to Kubra? Was your entire letter a fucking _lie_? I can't even believe this, here I was, thinking you wanted to start over with me; but no, how _fucking _stupid was I to believe you wouldn't pick Kubra over me, yet-a-FUCKIN'-gain. I should have fucking known you wouldn't change." Her words dripped with venom as she shook her head in disappointment. She was slowly backing up as she finished her rant. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on _me_." She turned on her heel to leave the room. Her heart tore into two as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"PIPER! NO, WAIT!" Alex cried out; she wanted to tell Piper it wasn't what she thought, but the blonde was gone before she could choke out her name. Alex's long arms were outstretched towards the blonde.

"FUCK!" She chucked her phone at the wall. The glass shattered across her screen and fell to the floor. She let out a frustrated cry before tossing her head back dramatically on the bed.

Nicky face squished up, not knowing what to say. She brought one hand up to the nape of her neck and scratched it lightly, out of nervous habit.

"I wasn't going to fucking go back to the cartel!" Alex let out another sigh, knowing how hurt the blonde was. Piper had heard the wrong part of the conversation and was devastated.

"Want me to go find her?" Nicky offered quietly, not knowing how to fix the situation.

"She's long gone, don't bother." Alex let a tear escape her eye, knowing Piper would take off running to get as far away as she possibly could. Her tone was hasty but Nicky knew it wasn't personal. She stayed quiet as Alex lay in bed.

"Fuck me." Alex shook her head quietly and closed her eyes. She ran her long fingers through her black silky hair and let her chest sink down in defeat. Normally Nicky would have replied with a 'Where and When Vause?" or "At least buy me dinner first, shit!" but Nicky bit her tongue, not wanting to make things worse for the distraught brunette.

Piper ran down the hall; her palms collided with a metal door, thrusting it open. Her feet quickly swept the flight of stairs before she reached the lobby of the hospital. She pushed a large glass door before she reached the cool night air. She bolted down the same set of stairs Larry had fell down the week prior. She took off down the street with tears flowing down her cheeks. She wondered if Nicky would try to follow her; which made Piper run faster, knowing she could outrun the shorter woman.

She ran several blocks before reaching an entrance of a park. She let her legs burn as she sprinted far from the view of the street. She finally slowed down near an empty bench as she felt her chest rippling with sobs. 'How could this be happening again? I fucking fell for her again and she broke my fucking heart.' She cried out, letting her emotions take reign. She sat on the cool wooden bench for a while before picking herself up to walk home. She brushed her hand against her wet face, trying to clear her tears. Her body felt like dead weight as she trudged towards the subway station. There were less people on the streets, but Piper forced herself to become more alert, not wanting to be attacked on her way home. The neighborhood wasn't poor; but the night sky brought out an abundance of evil men, on the prowl for innocent women. Piper made her way home in a daze, trying to get her mind off the heart break.

She felt her heart shatter to pieces and refused to pick them up again. She wanted to call Polly but when she opened her cell phone she found the time to be far too late to ring her. Once upon a time, Polly would have answered at any hour; but with a new son, it would just be rude to bother her with something she saw coming from the start.

She glanced at her messages to find 4 unread texts from an unknown number, following three missed calls from the same number. Piper felt her eyes roll in annoyance.

She figured it was probably Nicky's phone and decided to ignore them. She shut off her phone and fell into the soft bed. Piper wrapped herself in warm sheets and pulled her pillow in close. She felt the tears building up again as she thought about Alex. The blonde hugged the pillow tight, trying to keep herself from falling apart. She felt that she would need all the glue, tape and staples in the world to put her heart back together. She had ended her relationship with Larry and now was completely alone. She cried into the soft pillow for about an hour before her mind was too weak to keep going. Her mind was cloudy as she shut her heavy eyelids. She let unconsciousness fill her body as she drifted to sleep. Her dreams, as always, filled with Alex.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews, this chapter could have gone many ways, but after mulling it over with ****_Jess1308_****, I decided for it to go this way. I hope you all enjoy it. I am really exciting for these next few chapters, their lives will finally be progressing ( sort of.. inevitable right? ;] ) and it will be fun to write some of these upcoming scenes. I have already planned out some idea's for the next few chapters and will write them soon! Please keep reviewing for more updates and let me know what you think! Enjoy! - Courtney**

4:30 am. Piper sighed and buried her head back into the soft white pillow. She groaned slightly before stretching her arm outwards towards the cold wooden nightstand. The bright red letters silently screamed at her to get out of bed. They didn't fill the room up with light; but they were the only thing Piper could see when she opened her eyes. Her hand searched around in the darkness for her phone. It took a few tries before she located the thin, glass item and brought it to her face slowly. She tapped the power button, causing a bright light to shine into her eyes. She immediately flinched and moved the phone away from her sensitive eyes. She waited for the phone to start up; she turned the brightness all the way down before punching in her pass code to unlock the phone.

Her four-numbered lock was the date she first met Alex. She subconsciously used this code for everything. She used it for her bank PIN number, her phone passcode and her gym locker combination. It became familiar and she knew she could never forget it. Piper scrolled passed the unknown number calls and texts. Her eyes focused on an abundance of calls and texts from Polly. Her eyebrows furrowed, wondering what Polly would want in the middle of the night. The blonde sighed, not wanting to talk to Polly anymore. She felt like crawling into a dark corner; curling into a ball and sobbing. Her eyes were lightly crusted with the salt from her tears. She felt her heart deflate as she thought about Alex. There were no more tears left in her at the moment. She figured she would have a few more hours before the waterworks started up again.

She quickly dialed her best friend's number, not caring about the ungodly hour any more. It barely made it past the first ring before a sharp voice called out.

"Piper!" She hissed.

"Polly, why did you call me so late?"

"It's nice of you to finally answer your phone, and good morning to you too, asshole. What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Piper stayed silent for a moment, perplexed at the brunette's question and tone.

"Piper, want to tell me what happened with you and super cunt?" She quipped.

Piper frowned, realizing Alex must have contacted her first. She cursed in her head, knowing she should have called Polly when she had the chance.

"What do you want me to say Pol- you were right okay? Go ahead; say the words. 'Piper, I fuckin' told you so. She broke your heart again, just like I fuckin' knew she would.'"

"As much as I love to hear those words, Piper, you are fucking idiot. I am coming over to explain what you have done. Make some coffee because this is going to be a long morning for us both."

Polly hung up the phone before the blonde could muster a goodbye. Piper laid still for a moment, not understanding what had just happened. She was prepared to hear Polly gloat about her all-knowing powers until Piper broke down again and Polly would stay on the phone to console her. As much of an asshole Polly could be; she never left the blonde's side in her moment of need. She was there through every heart break to pick the pieces of her heart from the floor and did her best to hold them back together. Heart break was never a strong suit for the blonde; which made Polly very apprehensive over the years.

Piper reluctantly rose out of bed about ten minutes later to start the pot of coffee. She figured she had at least 15 more minutes until her best friend would arrive. Piper neglected to put any clothes on; she stood in the kitchen mindlessly in her matching black laced panties and underwear. There was a hard knock at the door which startled the blonde. She glanced at the microwave clock, wondering how Polly had made it to her apartment so quickly. There was another quick rap on the door which made her frown. Polly usually just opened the door when she came over. Piper made her way to the front of the apartment, trying to remember if she dead bolted the door the night before.

Piper looked like a train wreck, but she knew Polly had seen her half naked plenty of times, so she didn't bother looking for something to cover herself with. Her blonde hair was ruffled and messy, her makeup lightly smeared on her face from the night of crying.

She threw open the door quickly to avoid another loud knock on the metal.

"Jesus Pol, could you give me a minute to get to the do-"She stopped herself abruptly as a tall figure inched closer to the threshold. Piper's eyes raked over the form, her heart stopped for a moment. Half from the surprise of the person not being as she expected the other half from being the most beautiful human on the planet. Alex stood there; her long black hair was slick against her head from a sudden downpour. Her clothes clung to her body, making every curve enhanced. Piper couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman in the doorway.

"Alex? Wha- Why…. Alex, you're soaked!" She ushered the woman in, trying to shield her from the rain. The blonde momentarily forgot how angry and hurt she was. Alex's green eyes pierced through her as she entered the room. Her eyebrow cocked as she saw what the blonde answered the door in.

"In more ways than one kid." Her signature smirk played on her perfect red lips as she bit down slightly. The brunette's green eyes danced as she raked her eyes over the blonde's breathtaking figure. She bit her lip at the sight of Piper's half naked body. She looked over her face, noticing she looked wary and tired. "Do you always answer the door nearly naked? Or were you expecting company?" she mused softly.

Piper's entire demeanor changed instantly.

"Alex, Why are you here?" Piper deadpanned. She was not in the mood for Alex, let alone Alex's banter.

"Piper, you left so quickly, please just hear me out; I promise it's not what you think." Alex didn't give the shorter woman a chance to respond. Her voice was full of sadness and desperation. "You only heard part of the conversation. If you were to stick around for another minute, or if you had heard the _actual phone call,_ you would have known that I turned Kubra _down_."

Piper's face softened. "You… You what?" Piper's shoulder's slumped, realizing how dramatic she had been, over nothing. She felt relief pass through her body, shortly following was a wave of embarrassment.

"Yes, that's right kid, I turned him down. Shit, I'm not going to lie, I thought about it for a split second; but Piper, I wasn't lying when I told you I was all in. I finally realized what I have, and I am not going to fuck that up again. It took me less than two seconds to turn him down. I don't care if he offered me the entire profit; it's not worth it! There is nothing worth losing you again. I've spent eight years without you, I am not letting miscommunication come between us; not for one more night… Piper-"The brunette was cut off by Piper's eager lips.

Piper's movement was so quick that Alex hadn't had time to process what she was doing before it happened. Their lips collided together passionately. Piper reached up to cradle Alex's neck in one hand and run her free hand through the wet waves of the taller woman's dark hair. She pulled her closer as she felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist. Alex's tongue danced against Piper's lips before they opened, allowing Alex to explore the warm space. Their tongue's battled for dominance as Piper let her hands roam around Alex's wet torso. Passion was building between the two. Alex lightly directed the blonde towards the kitchen. She pushed Piper against the counter and only let the kiss break long enough for them to catch their breath. Alex nipped at Piper's neck softly, causing a small moan to escape from the blonde's lips. Piper could feel her hot breath against her skin, making her heart jump further from her chest. Alex recaptured her mouth, quickening the pace. Piper pulled the hem of her shirt up quickly, bringing it over her head and tossing it onto the hardwood floor. Their bodies molded together again quickly, craving the contact. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle specifically crafted for each other.

Piper tugged at the brunette's damp jeans, impatiently. They broke contact once more to remove the pants and continued kissing. The blonde took the opportunity to inhale Alex's scent. It was a wonderful mix between rain and vanilla. The scent sent shivers down her spine. Alex's hands roamed over the blonde's chest, kneading against her breasts. Piper let out a soft moan and pressed her lips harder into the brunettes, expressing her gratitude. Alex brought her hands down to Piper's ass, grasping it firmly before hauling Piper up, onto the counter. Piper gasped at the coolness against her warm, bare skin. She wrapped her long legs around Alex's waist and pulled her closer to her. Piper barely noticed how skimpy Alex's underwear had been. They were red, thin laced with a matching push up bra. Alex looked like she just finished a modeling photo shoot, causing the dirtiest possible thoughts to arise in Piper's head. As much as Piper admired how the bra made Alex's boobs look, she wanted it on the floor even more. Piper's mind flashed with images of herself ripping the thin fabric off and ravaging the gorgeous woman right on the floor beneath them. She unhooked her bra in one swift movement, throwing it behind her aimlessly. Alex felt desire rush through her as she let her fingers trail down the blonde's waist once more. With a short flick of her wrist, she pulled the black fabric from under the blonde in one fluid motion. Alex broke the contact from their lips and placed soft sensual kisses on her neck, trailing to her collar bone. Alex could feel Piper beg for forgiveness through the eagerness of her kisses. Alex sunk her teeth gently into the blonde's shoulder, quickly replacing it with her swift tongue to sooth the marks. After her subtle display of aggression, she replied to the blonde's apologetic pleas with forgiving kisses down her abdomen.

Alex pulled the blonde's waist closer to the edge, providing a better access point. She used her hands to slowly pry the blonde's thighs apart, revealing a soaked center. Alex smirked and looked into Piper's lust filled pupils.

"All this for me?" her raspy voice made Piper come slightly undone.

The blonde nodded quickly, biting her lip. She hoped Alex wouldn't tease her and get straight to pleasing her. She knew it was a long shot; Alex loved to make her beg and wait until she couldn't handle it any longer. Alex had the power to make Piper say and do anything for release. Alex pushed the two long legs onto her shoulders and let them rest there.

Alex lowered her head to Piper's hot sex, blowing cool air into her slightly parted folds. Piper's hips bucked as she let out a small whimper.

Alex placed a small kiss on her smooth mound, making Piper's back arch. Piper knew better than to speak. Whenever she jumped the gun, Alex made it a point to hold back longer, making it increasingly frustrating for the blonde. Piper let her play her games, knowing eventually she would enter her and give her the release she desperately needed.

Alex skimmed two long fingers against her wet lips, coating them in Piper's natural juices.

"Look at me." She waited for the aching blonde to make eye contact. Piper obeyed quickly and stared into the emerald green orbs.

Alex's expression didn't change as she plunged to fingers deep inside Piper. Her eyes rolled back slightly at the contact. Her chin tilted up as she moaned in pleasure. Alex fingers slipped back out as quickly as they entered.

"Piper…" She waited patiently. The blonde frowned from the lack of contact, realizing Alex was teasing her again.

She quickly brought her eyes back to match the brunettes. Alex continued to thrust two long fingers back into her, working their way to a steady pace. Piper's chest heaved as her breathing labored.

Alex lowered her head again, releasing her gaze from Piper's as she entered her tongue into the blonde's warm clit. Piper laid flat against the cold counter, enjoying Alex inside of her. She closed her eyes and focused on the movements of Alex's tongue. She tried to calm her heart, with no success. Alex let her tongue dance in circles, making Piper cry out in utter ecstasy. Piper reached one hand to cradle her own breast. She used her thumb and forefinger to rub her hardened nipple. The other hand roamed onto Alex's head. She let her fingers tangle in her black hair as she pushed her head closer to her center. Alex's tongue and fingers worked Piper for what seemed like hours to the blonde. She felt her orgasm building deep inside her. Alex quickened the pace, curling her fingers into the blonde's G-spot. Piper screamed out her name, probably awakening several neighbors. She gripped the counter with both hands, preparing for her climax. Alex moved her head away from the blonde and replaced it with her thumb to massage the blonde's clit. She could feel Piper's wall tighten around her two fingers as she flicked Piper's weak spot. Piper came crashing over the edge, riding out her orgasm on Alex's two long fingers. After she was nearly calmed down; Alex removed her fingers and used her talented tongue to clean the mess Piper had made on herself. She kissed her inner thigh lightly before letting her tongue trail up to Piper's slick folds. Piper moaned out again. Just as Piper's breathing calmed down, the large metal door swung open. Polly ran through the threshold, trying to escape the cold rain. Alex jumped up, pulling Piper off the counter as gently as she could. The two tried to hide behind the counter before Polly could realize what she just walked in on. Alex normally would have made Piper cum several more times before letting up; but she decided Polly was a good enough reason to stop at one orgasm.

"Oh god, Piper, _ew_!" She turned her back towards the naked women, allowing them to run into the bedroom for clothing. "I just walked into a lesbian porno set!" She shuttered and groaned at the image her brain was seared with.

Piper giggled as she got dressed quickly. Alex pulled on an old college t-shirt.

"Shit, my bra is out there!" She tried to frown but couldn't contain her grin. "Did I miss the memo where it's apparently a normal thing to burst into someone's home without knocking?" She recalled the memory of Nicky interrupting Alex buried between the blonde's legs. Alex couldn't deny that it was probably her most favorite place to be.

Piper smirked and shrugged. She let her eyebrows dance slightly at her amusement. "As I recall, you did the same thing once…"

"Well that was different, I thought you were in danger." She frowned at the memory. Piper nodded silently.

Once they were fully clothed, they walked back out to the living room where Polly was now seated on the couch.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Piper grinned widely. Polly rolled her eyes and she watched Alex pick up her discarded bra. Alex disappeared into the bathroom and shortly returned to the living room with the two friends.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Piper's screaming. I forgot how loud you can be Pipes." Alex smirked, causing a blush to appear across the blonde's cheeks.

"I did." Polly replied. "I thought she saw a spider or something… how wrong I was…" She visibly shuttered again causing a hearty laugh from all three.

"Well, I was coming to explain what a stupid lesbian you were being, but clearly, Alex got to you first and well… It looks like she explained in more ways than one…"

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I owe you an apology Alex. I should have stayed and listened. I really am sorry, I just keeping waiting for you to suddenly disappear from my life. I feel like I don't deserve another chance with you and when I heard that, I just assumed the worst and ran. I'm so sorry." Her blue eyes reached Alex and her lips turned downward into an adorable pout. Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her softly. Piper's pout broke her heart every time; Piper used to use it against her to get her way. This time it was genuine and full of apology.

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times; I am not going anywhere Pipes. I'm here for the long run. If you haven't figured it out by now, I kind -of-fuckin'-love you kid."

"I love you too Alex." She smiled and pressed her lips against the brunette's once more.

Polly cleared her throat. "If you guys are going to go at it again, give me enough warning to clear the 10 mile radius okay?"

Both woman chuckled and pulled apart slightly out of politeness for their company. Alex kept her arms tightly wound around the blonde.

The three women chatted for a while before Piper involuntarily stifled a yawn.

"Alright, well that's my cue to head home. I'll call you later Piper." Polly headed for the door. Piper nodded and watched her friend leave.

"Let's get you to bed" Alex normally would have picked the blonde up with one swift, effortless motion; but her pain medicine was wearing off and after the sex, Alex was completely exhausted and in pain. She didn't mention it to Piper but after witnessing a wince as she rose from the couch, Piper retrieved two pain pills and a small glass of water for Alex.

"Come be my little spoon." Alex cooed as Piper crawled into bed next to her. She pushed herself against the taller woman and molded herself to fit her form perfectly. Alex wrapped one long arm around Piper's waist. She brushed a few blonde strands of hair out of the way and nuzzled her face into her neck. It took only a short minute before Piper could hear Alex's soft snores. She smiled and drifted into a gentle slumber herself. Even after an emotional day; she felt completely at peace. Piper could help but embrace the feeling of home that she felt when wrapped in Alex's arms. She sighed with content as unconsciousness filled her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, as always, thank you so much for your reviews, especially the people that take the time to review each chapter or almost every one. I appreciate it more than you will ever know! I am not entirely sure I like this chapter, I feel like its not my usual writing style some how; but when I tried to re-write and edit it, I just kept feeling like it was getting worse, so I am just going to let it be as it is. (I thought it would be a good idea to try edit it after I got extremely drunk last night, so if there are some typos or weird errors, please forgive me haha, not my finest decision.)The next few chapters should be pretty packed of excitement so keep reviewing if you are still interested in this story! I hope you enjoy this one! - Courtney :)**

**Lyrics/Songs used in this chapter: **  
**Bruno Mars – Count on me, Jason Derulo – Marry Me, Flyleaf – Around me**

Alex's was deep asleep as Piper started to stir awake. She glanced around the room slowly, adjusting her eyes to the new light streaming through her windows. She repositioned herself and automatically felt Alex's arms tighten around her. She smiled contently and let her eyes roam over Alex's perfect face. She loved the way the sun glazed over her smooth, pale skin; making it illuminate beautifully. Alex stirred lightly, causing her shirt to ride up slightly. Piper bit her lip as she fought the urge to touch her newly exposed skin. Piper smiled wryly before she snaked her way from Alex's hold. She carefully removed their blanket from Alex's restful body and positioned herself on top of her long legs. She let her hand float to the brunette's skimpy underwear, rubbing small circles over her center. Alex stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. Piper continued softly, trying not to wake her girlfriend just yet.

She slid the panties down her legs smoothly and tossed them off the bed. She leaned down, carefully parting the taller woman's thighs apart. She placed small, soft kisses on her inner thighs before kissing her wet mound. It only took a minute or so of rubbing to get the brunette wet, even in her sleep. Piper smiled again and slowly parted Alex's folds to insert her tongue softly. Alex moaned out which startled Piper. She glanced up to see if Alex's eyes were opened but to her surprise they were clenched shut. Alex mumbled out a few things before going back to silence. Piper assumed she was dreaming, now probably turning into a sex dream. Piper continued to lick and suck at her sex softly causing Alex's body to involuntarily arch up. Alex eyes shot open as Piper darted her tongue deeper into the brunette. Alex gasped at the contact and realized what Piper was doing. She relaxed her body and smiled brightly. Piper was relishing the taste of her, internally cursing herself for ever leaving Alex. She missed the way Alex tasted on her tongue. The experience was indescribable and if the other woman would allow it, she would indulge on the brunette every day. Alex closed her eyes again as she opened her legs wider to allow better access for the blonde. Piper's tongue continued to dance in the woman's soft clit. She quickened her pace, wanting to taste all of Alex.

"I want you to come, all over my tongue." She whispered before inserting her tongue inside Alex again.

Alex moaned out, feeling herself build up quickly. She wrapped one hand around the metal bed post and the other tangled in Piper's blonde hair, pushing her head into her thighs. Piper flattened her tongue again Alex's g-spot causing the brunette to come flying over the edge. She did just as the blonde requested and came all over her tongue. She held Piper's head in for a moment, not wanting her to break contact. Piper continued to lap at her sex, drinking Alex in. She finished her orgasm and tugged Piper up to lay with her. Piper was prepared to make her orgasm again but Alex just wanted to feel her in her arms. Piper kissed her softly, allow the other woman to taste herself on Piper's lips. She smiled and wrapped her long arms around the blonde, enjoying the moment.

They laid in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before Alex realized she needed to talk to Nicky.

"I need to shower, care to join beautiful?" Alex mused as she played with a strand of Piper's blonde hair.

"As amazing as that sounds, I need to go run and I'll just need to shower again after. I _will_ take a rain check though." She winked and kissed Alex's neck softly.

"Alright, but it's your loss!" She smiled bright and untangled herself from the blonde's body.

Alex stumbled onto the cold hardwood floors, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. She turned the small metal handles in shower. While the water was warming up, she turned on her IPhone to play music. She opened the Pandora app to find Bruno Mars radio as her first station. The first song playing explained how she felt about Piper to a T. She smirked and turned the music up loudly, ensuring the blonde could hear the words clearly. She let the door open slightly for the steam and music to enter the bedroom.

_"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you._

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you." _

Alex sang loudly as she stepped into the shower. She let the warm water flow off her skin. She washed her hair with Piper's strawberry scented shampoo and used her matching body wash.

_ "If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep; I'll sing a song, beside you. _

_If you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you."_

_"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. I'll never let go, never say goodbye. You can count on me like 1-2-3 and I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you, like 4-3-2 and you'll be there."_

Alex wrung her hair out as the next song started. Alex could only handle so much pop music before she needed to turn it back to a rock station.

She wasn't familiar with it, and as she was about to change it, Alex paused, listening to the lyrics. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to brush her teeth.

_"105 is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed, that's precisely what I plan to do."_

Alex smiled bright at the lyrics and decided to leave the station alone. She turned the volume up louder and applied lotion to her legs.

Alex opened the bathroom door to find Piper dancing quietly against her dresser. She was searching for running clothes and didn't realize Alex had come out of the bathroom. Piper was singing along to the lyrics and shaking her hips. Alex stood in the doorway and admired the show with her eyebrows raised in amusement. She couldn't contain her goofy grin as Piper started dancing faster when the beat picked up.

Alex slowly crept behind Piper and pushed herself against the blonde backside. She fell into the rhythm and they danced with each other like teenagers at their first school dance.

_"One day I won't be able to ask you loud enough… I'll say, will…you… maaarry… meeeee? I swear that I will mean it, I'll say, will you marry me?"_

Piper turned around with a big smile plastered to her face. Half of her hoped Alex would be on one knee, singing this song but she wasn't disappointed either to see her girlfriend standing so close to her behind. She pressed her lips to the taller woman's softly. She quickly pushed the thought of Alex proposing out of her mind, compartmentalizing it away for another time.

_"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out. The more I look the more I find the reasons why you're the love of my life…"_

"Well you're in a good mood this morning" the blonde released her lips and winked before pulling a sports bra over her head and sliding a short pair of shorts up her long tan legs. Alex watched intently, feeling turned on at the site. Piper pulled her hair into a neat pony tail and tied her laces of her pink running shoes.

"Your mouth has that effect on me I guess." She smirked and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Piper chuckled. "Alright, I'm off for a quick run, you should make some breakfast while I'm gone" She kissed Alex's cheek and walked towards the kitchen.

Alex pulled on a tight black V-neck shirt and blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly.

"You could only be so lucky…" She called out as the blonde walked out the front door.

As soon as she finished her hair and makeup, the brunette grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend quickly. It took several rings before Nicky answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Nichols, did I wake you?" Alex mused as she grabbed contents from the fridge to prepare French toast for Piper.

"Fuck off Vause, its early as fuck, what do you want?" She shot back in a sleepy tone.

"Well aren't we just a ray of fuckin' sunshine in the morning." She laughed lightly before changing her tone to a serious matter. "I need your help."

"What could you possibly need from me at this hour?"

"Nic- it's like 8:30, get the fuck out of bed. I need to go to my mom's old house and get some shit but I need you to go for a cover. Piper would insist on going and I don't want her to know that I'm going to the house."

"Why the sudden secrecy Vause? Not a healthy way to start over if you ask me."

"Good thing nobody was asking you Nichols. Anyways, there's a ring at the house and she knows it's there so I don't want her to know-"She was cut off by Nicky's loud voice.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE PROPOSING?" Nicky shouted in excitement.

Alex couldn't contain her grin as she heard the approval radiate from her best friend's voice.

"Yes! God I am so fucking nervous! I mean I am pretty positive she will say yes… but fuck!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Holy fuckin' shit Vause; I never pegged you for the marrying type." Alex could practically envision the shock displayed across Nicky's face. Nicky and Alex had been friends for many years and Vause had always told her she would never settle down and marry a girl. It just wasn't her style and no one was worth the hassle.

"I never was, until Piper." She admitted simply.

"Well isn't that just a fuckin' fairytale story. Alright so, what time do you need me?"

"Well I'm going to tell her that you need me to go to an NA (Narcotics Anonymous) meeting, so maybe at like 12? She's running right now."

"Alright, fair enough, see you then stretch."

"Thanks Nichols, I owe you one, see ya"

Piper returned from her run shortly after the phone call and was pleasantly surprised to see her girlfriend take her suggestion seriously.

"Wow, you actually made me breakfast!" she smiled brightly. Piper had been accustomed to Alex just ordering room service in whatever hotel they were in for the week. Piper didn't mind, she was more focused on the beautiful site seeing and recreational activities to care about the meals or how many hotels they traveled to. She remembered at one point they would just throw their jeans in the hallway, expecting someone to clean and return them. Money was no object for Alex and whatever Piper desired, she received without a bat of an eye.

"Are you really that surprised that I would do something nice for you?" She cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well no, but I'm glad you did." She recovered quickly before she planted a quick kiss on Alex's cheek. As she turned to pull away to take a shower, Alex grabbed and wrist and pulled her back in to her embrace gently.

"Al, I'm all sweaty…" the blonde protested lightly.

"Mm, so fucking hot" Alex raspy voice buzzed softly in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. She captured the blonde's lips and let her hands roam to the tight shorts Piper was sporting. She squeezed her ass firmly causing a squeal to escape the shorter woman's lips.

Piper giggled as she continued to kiss Alex passionately.

Alex reluctantly broke the kiss as the sizzling of bacon pulled her back to reality. She debated taking the blonde on the counter again but decided it would be best to not let the kitchen start on fire. The taller woman groaned and returned to the cooking breakfast, internally cursing the idea which prevented her from making love to Piper at that very moment.

Piper decided to tease the brunette before her shower, testing how far she could push her girlfriend.

"Alex." She stated in a sweet, child-like tone, waiting for her full and undivided attention. The brunette loved the way her name sounded coming from Piper's lips. It flowed perfectly.

Alex turned to face the blonde; she immediately caught the blonde's devious expression and squinted her eyes. Piper might as well have told the taller woman her plans, seeing as they were written all over her smug expression. She bit her lip softly and seductively pulled her shorts down. She allowed them to fall to the hardwood floor, revealing a skimpy pair of cotton panties. Alex cocked her eyebrow and smirked. Piper continued to strip, pulling the sports bra off slowly. She let the brunette gaze at her breasts before flinging the bra in her direction. Alex caught it quickly but didn't move from her spot. She was enjoying the show as Piper slid her panties off and pulled her hair tie out and let her blonde hair spill onto her shoulders and back. She winked and slowly walked to Alex.

Alex's breathing increased slightly as she fought temptation. Piper grabbed Alex hands, forcing them to her breasts. She kneaded them softly and didn't release Alex's hands until she knew her girlfriend was doing the motions on her own. Piper let out a soft moan and her head fell back lazily from the contact. Alex was about to crack and take the blonde on the kitchen counter before Piper pulled back quickly and ran into the bathroom. She knew Alex would have been soaked and ready to do rather questionable things to the blonde.

She giggled as she heard Alex cry out in disappointment. Alex calmed herself down and finished cooking breakfast.

When Piper returned, she pretending nothing had happened and focused on her delicious meal.

"You know I am going to get you back for that…"

"Hey! I still haven't had you yet, so be prepared, it_ really_ your turn next time!" Piper smirked and chewed on a piece of bacon. The blonde let out a moan at the taste.

"Pipes, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to make it through breakfast without having _you _for breakfast…"

The blonde knew the effect she was having on the other woman; she winked and continued eating. The two finished their meal and cleaned up quickly.

"What are the plans for today Ms. Vause?"

"Well actually, Nicky called when you were out; she wants me to go with her to a NA meeting today at noon. I guess she's having a tough morning and she doesn't really want Morello to see that side of her." She looked sympathetic. Alex felt slightly guilty lying but she justified it by convincing herself it was only for Piper, and she wouldn't have to keep the secret much longer.

Piper nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. She wanted to spend the day with Alex but knew she probably would need her space too. Piper had never been the clingy type, but she was eager to make up for their lost years.

"Maybe I'll go visit Polly and Finn while you're gone." She debated the options in her head and decided that one sounded the best. Alex felt bad for lying but she didn't want Piper to have any clue that she was going to propose.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Alex started after a few moments of comfortable silence passed. "What would you think about going out for a nice dinner with your parents and maybe Nicky and Lorna, maybe next Friday or something?" Alex tried to sound casual. Piper cocked her eyebrow; she was a little taken back by the sudden suggestion. Alex tried to recover quickly. "I just want your parents to see that I'm not so bad and that we are really serious about each other…"

Piper's face relaxed, she realized Alex was nervous about being around her parents for the first time and was probably seeking their approval. Alex looked at the blonde, awaiting an answer.

"Of course! That sounds great!" Piper hadn't really mentioned Alex to her parents, she was slightly terrified about how they would react and she made a mental note to break the news first before their dinner. She wouldn't want them to hut Alex's feelings or reject her presence. Piper knew how her parents could be, especially her mother who begged her for grandchildren every time they spoke.

Alex exhaled in relief; she didn't think Piper caught on to the real reason why she wanted to go to dinner with her parents.

"Great! Let them know that the meal is on me and we are going to go to that new Italian restaurant in the city, the one everyone is talking about, you know with the great food and huge wine selection?"

Piper racked her memory, trying to picture the restaurant she mentioned. The only Italian restaurant she could think of was the extremely elegant and classy one with a name Piper couldn't even begin to pronounce.

"Alex, you mean that really expensive one?" She was slightly awed, forgetting that Alex was a multi-millionaire. Alex bought nice gifts but never flaunted her money to people. Piper couldn't care less if she had two cents to her name; the blonde had a nice paying job and even if she hadn't, she didn't care about the expensive things in life; even from the start, the only thing she truly wanted was Alex's time.

Alex shrugged, not caring about the price. She knew it was fancy and it would impress anyone who went. She wanted to impress Piper's parents but even if they hated her, she still wanted to propose to Piper. She knew Piper was never in it for the money, but she knew Piper liked to be appreciated.

"Al, that's not necessary, it's going to cost a fortune! We can just go somewhere closer and cheaper…"

"Pipes, don't you worry about the money, I told you I would pay for it, just ask your parents if they are free and I'll book the reservation." She kissed the blonde lightly and dropped the topic. Piper grimaced before she nodded and let the subject drop as well. Piper was familiar with the determination within her girlfriend. One Alex made up her mind; there was no talking her out of it.

The morning progressed quickly and Nicky showed up right on cue. The two women said their goodbyes and parted ways for the day.

Nicky played with the radio as she waited for Alex to get in the car and settle herself. The wild haired woman paused on a familiar song and turned the volume up.

_"My hands are searching for you; my arms are outstretched towards you… I feel you on my fingertips my tongue dances behind my lips __**for you."**_

Alex smirked at the lyrics, her thoughts flooded with Piper and their morning events before breakfast.

_"My hands float up above me and you whisper __**you love me**__, as I begin to fade into our secret place."_

Nicky turned the music down as they started their short road trip.

"So, you ready to finally commit, Vause?" She broke the taller woman from her daze.

"I... I really think I am; I mean I'd be a fuckin' liar if I said I was terrified, but when I think about Piper, there is no doubt in my mind that she is the one. And if I'm being quite honest, she always has been."

Nicky nodded slowly "Yup, just as I suspected." Her tone sounded like a doctor who had just diagnosed a patient.

"Suspected what?"

"You've gone soft on me." She deadpanned. The wild haired woman shook her head, her face full of fake tragedy.

Alex chuckled and punched her arm playfully.

"Fuck you Nichols." She grinned as Nicky feigned a hurt expression.

The trip passed quickly and before they knew it, they pulled up to the old house and parked on the empty street. Alex felt her heart sink and her breath caught in her throat. It had been many years since she visited. The house only reminded her of her mother and although it had been 8 years, the memories flooded her mind and made tears fill her eyes. She wiped them quickly and proceeded up the wooden steps. Nicky was drifting behind, trying to give her some space. She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door slowly. It creaked loudly as she pushed it open and stepped through the threshold. She could see the dust forming on every object in the house. She was slapped in the face with the familiar scent of her mother. Somehow the scent managed to make her smile _and_ rip her heart out at the same time. She took a deep breath and made her way to her old bedroom. There were still posters of rock bands taped to the dark red walls. Everything was in the same position she left it when she moved out after high school. Her small twin bed was neatly made and there were a few articles of clothing in the closet which she left behind after she moved out.

Alex pushed a few old boxes of records out of the way before she reached her closet. There were two small boxes in the back that she brought out and set on the bed. One was filled with pictures of her mother and her. Alex took the time to go through the house after her mother passed and held on to the items she wished to keep for herself. The other box was filled with memories of her relationship with Piper. There were several souvenirs from the countries they visited. There was a small wooden elephant that was hand carved in front of them in Tibet. Piper was in love with it. There was a drawing of the couple that was done in the streets of London that Alex was particularly fond of. Alex smiled as she passed through the memories. Nicky was now standing in the door of the small bedroom, staring at her best friend. Alex pawed through the box searching for the small velvet box. She found it at the bottom and smiled in relief.

The brunette opened the box slowly to reveal a thin gold band accompanied with a small but beautifully cut diamond in the center. It couldn't have been worth over 1,000 but it was very important to her family. It had been passed down through the generations and before Alex's mother died, she had given it to her, hoping one day she would find someone worthy enough to give it to.

Alex turned the box to face Nicky and show her.

"It's not much, but it's important." Alex smiled gently and closed the box before tucking it into her pocket safely.

"I'm sure she will love it Vause." Nicky agreed quietly.

"I think I'm going to have it remade and add a few more stones, just to make it more modern."

Nicky just nodded and watched her best friend re pack the box of random items. Alex picked them both up and carried them to the car. She walked back to the house to lock it up and couldn't stop a small tear escaping.

"I miss you mom…" she stood on the porch for a moment before retreating back to the car. Alex stared out the window as they pulled away. She felt her heart ache the entire way home. She normally wouldn't make trips, just to avoid that feeling but she knew she needed to get the items out eventually. Her mom was her entire world until she met Piper. Alex nearly lost herself when they both left her at the same time. Her entire world came crashing down on her in the matter of a few hours. Nicky gave Alex her space, knowing how hard this trip was for her. She would never admit it, but Nicky didn't need her to.

Nicky broke the silence as they were pulling onto Alex's street.

"So when you gonna pop the question?" She asked in a light tone.

"Oh! That reminds me; next Friday, you and Lorna are coming out to dinner with us and Piper's parents. We are going to that fancy new Italian place in the city on Bradley Street." Alex's voice suddenly perked up.

"I can't afford that shit Vause!" Nicky frowned deeply.

"Nicky, it's on me; don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm going to propose there, so don't ruin it for me! Maybe run a comb through that thing on your head?" She couldn't contain her grin as she toyed with the shorter woman."

"Well, shit if it's on you, I'm going to order the most expensive thing and get piss drunk!" She shot back

"Just wait until after I propose to start drinking, then I don't give a shit if you drink the entire bar dry."

"You got it, Lorna is going to be fuckin' thrilled, she won't admit it, but she wants to go to these types of places" she grinned. Alex matched her smile and nodded.

They two pulled up to the apartment and Alex was relieved to see Piper was not home. She wanted to hide the boxes until the dinner so Piper would stay clueless that she visited her mom's house.

"Thanks for driving me Nichols." She called out to her best friend. Nicky shot her a salute and grinned widely.

"Any time Vause, see ya later!" She pulled away slowly after Alex grabbed the boxes from the trunk and made her way inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thank you once again for the amazing feedback. I appreciate all of you who took the time to review, follow or favorite this story! This chapter is about double the normal length, so I hope you all enjoy. (One of you mentioned being confused if Alex was still a patient, I guess I didn't really clarify that she pretty much left the hospital early to find Piper after Piper freaked out, so shes not a patient anymore and is almost fully recovered now and they are living together.) The next chapter is going to be really great I hope, I'm excited to write it so stay tuned for that! Let know know what you guys think! - Courtney**

The week passed quickly; Alex found herself falling more in love with Piper by each passing day. She had forgotten many of the small things Piper used to do that made her heart flutter or how one simple gesture could change her entire day. When they would wake in the morning, Piper was usually tangled in the sheets and sprawled messily across the bed, leaving little to no room for Alex. No matter what position the two fell asleep in, Piper never managed to fail at taking three quarters of the bed by sunrise. Alex usually fell asleep with Piper neatly tucked in her arms; but by the morning, Piper was draped messily across Alex's body as well as most of the bed.

When the two would eat lunch or dinner, Piper would sneak a piece of Alex's food during conversation, mindlessly and continue with the conversation. Often it was just a piece of fruit or if Alex cut a piece of steak, Piper's fork would wander over to try it. Alex never minded these little things; they always made her feel more connected with Piper.

After moments of intimacy, like clockwork, Piper would let out a small yawn and lay her head on Alex's chest to listen to her heartbeat. Alex missed these little things more than she realized. She loved the closeness and the comfort they shared as well as the attraction for each other that never seemed to cease.

Alex often was annoyed when her past girlfriends would do these small things. She never wanted to cuddle after sex and she always found herself growing more distant as the other women became more comfortable with her. Piper had been the only woman in her lifetime that she actually craved. She wanted these little moments more than she needed the air to breathe. She missed wrapping her arms around Piper and feeling at home. Alex was completely at peace when she looked into Piper's big blue eyes. No matter how hard she fought it, Piper held Alex's heart in the palm of her hands from the moment they met. This vulnerability allowed Piper to crush it just as easily as she loved it.

Piper stirred in the warm bed as her eyes fluttered awake. She instinctively reached her arms out to find comfort in the brown-haired woman who fell asleep next to her. Piper's heart sank slightly at the feeling of an empty bed. She looked around the room quickly, frowning at the lack of evidence that Alex had ever been there. Piper rose out of bed quickly and tossed on one of Alex's band t-shirts and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. They slid down on her waist slightly as the petite woman walked towards the kitchen. She found Alex sitting at the kitchen counter with her eyes intently focused on the book in front of her.

"Good morning my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend." Alex glanced from her book and smiled at the sleepy blonde. Piper stretched slightly, allowing her shirt to ride up and expose the natural V shape between her hips. Alex's eyes grazed the smooth skin as she felt desire rise in her core.

Piper adjusted her eyes and inhaled deeply. The room was sparkling clean; counters were polished, the floor was swept and shiny. Alex had a vase of roses in the middle of the counter with a small card next to it. The aroma of the room mixed with the scent of roses, cleaning products and breakfast. Piper glanced at the counter behind her to find a bowl of scrambled eggs; hash browns, bacon, muffins and a large bowl of freshly cut up fruit. Piper raised her eyebrows in shock. She glanced at the microwave to see it was barely passed 7:30 am.

"Good morning to you to; it looks like someone has been busy." She made her way to the brunette quickly, pulling her into a tight embrace. She kissed her lips lightly as Alex chuckled. Piper let her fingers slide down the sides of the taller woman. Her fingertips were on fire as she grazed Alex's bare skin.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you." She smiled brightly at her girlfriend's shocked face.

"Mission accomplished, thank you baby, I'm impressed." She kissed Alex again softly. As she pulled away to grab a plate of food, Alex pulled her back in to her arms and kissed her neck lightly. She moved her lips to Piper's ear.

"Happy anniversary Piper." Her raspy voice buzzed in Piper's ears, causing her stomach to flutter and her heart to beat irregularly.

Piper opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She remembered a few days before that their anniversary was arriving but she wasn't sure if Alex remembered or would count it because they spent eight years apart.

"You remembered." She whispered. She felt her heart fill up with happiness as she hugged the other woman tighter.

Alex chuckled again, slightly louder than before. "How could I forget?" She kissed Piper's cheek and released her.

Piper couldn't contain her grin the entire morning. They conversed effortlessly, laughed thoroughly and enjoyed each other's company immensely. Piper had insisted on doing the remaining dishes as a small token of appreciation. Alex sat on the couch and immediately got lost in the pages of her novel. Piper cleaned the last plate before putting away the leftovers. Alex made enough food to feed a party of 10 and they would have enough leftovers for the rest of the week. Piper picked up the small card and opened it.

'I loved you then, I love you still, I always have and I always will. Happy Anniversary Piper - Inevitably yours, A'

Piper wiped a small tear from her cheek as she set the card up next to her beautiful roses. She joined Alex on the couch. Alex opened her arms to allow Piper into her lap. Alex folded a corner of the page she was reading and set the book down. The brunette wrapped Piper in her long arms and fit her chin to the crook of Piper's neck. The two women sighed in content and sat silently. Piper was about to doze off when she heard her phone ring in the distance. She groaned and struggled to get out of Alex's comfortable lap.

Piper followed the sound until she reached her phone. Lorna's face popped up on her screen and she quickly slid her index finger to answer the call before she missed it.

"Hi Lorna" Piper answered cheerfully. She had grown close to her co-worker now that she spent more time with Alex and Nicky. She felt like Lorna was a lot like her where Nicky was much like Alex. They clicked since the start and she always enjoyed talking to her.

"Hi Piper! I need your help!" She replied in an equally happy tone.

"Sure, with what?" Piper made her way back to Alex and sat next to her on the couch. Alex wasted no time diving back into her book.

She held the paperback book with one hand and the other played with Piper's hair mindlessly.

"Well, ya see… I need to get a dress for this Friday; Nicky is absolutely no help, and I figured you would be the best person for the task. It's my only day off today and it's really important!"

Piper chuckled at her acute distress. "Lorna, I would love to, but it's my anniversary today and I planned on spending time with Alex…"

Alex immediately turned her attention away from thin pages in her grasp.

"No, you should go, I actually need to go to the store to pick up a few things for tonight, so you should go, this way we can kill two birds with one stone."

Piper held the phone away from her mouth. Lorna stayed silent as she listened to the muffled conversation between the two women.

"Are you sure Alex?" Piper's eyebrows furrowed slightly, not wanting to ditch Alex.

"I'm positive Pipes, just be home by 5, okay?" She smiled and nodded, encouraging her to go.

"Okay Lorna, I'll go, I just have to be home by 5, and apparently Alex has plans for dinner." She raised an eyebrow in amusement. Alex smirked but didn't speak, giving her the only confirmation the blonde needed to know she was planning something.

"Great! We should get going, just to make sure we have enough time, I'll pick ya up in an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you then!" Piper hung the phone up and eyed the dark haired woman curiously. Her eyes bored holes into the other woman's face. She waited for any response or clue from Alex as to what she was planning.

"I'm not telling you Piper." She continued to smirk, knowing what was running through Piper's mind. Alex pressed her lips shut and pretended to zipper them, lock and throw the key away like a child.

Piper laughed lightly as she kissed the brunette's sealed lips and sauntered off to shower.

She was halfway undressed as she poked her head out of the bathroom. Alex was still seated on the couch, book in her hands.

"Are you coming? I'd like to use that rain check now…" Piper's lips twitched into a smile as she saw Alex bite her lip. She darted back into the bathroom and quickly undressed. Piper hoped in the shower before Alex made it to the bathroom.

Alex undressed quickly and joined the blonde. She washed her back slowly, appreciating every curve of Piper's thin body. She kissed Piper's neck and let her hands wandering around the shorter woman's wet skin. Piper felt desire run through her veins as Alex pressed her right hand on Piper's mound.

"Alex…" she whimpered softly, wanting, and craving contact.

Alex didn't give Piper the opportunity to beg again, she wasted no time in pleasuring her girlfriend, knowing they were limited on time. She pressed her body against Piper's back and inserted two long fingers into the blonde, causing her to moan loudly. Alex wrapped one arm around her body to grasp Piper's perky breast. She massaged it gently as she worked her fingers in and out of Piper's slit. Piper held onto the wall In front of her as she felt her impending orgasm rise. She rode Alex's fingers passionately as she felt herself on the edge.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Piper cried out.

"Go ahead baby, let go for me." Alex whispered as she thrusted harder into the blonde-haired woman.

Piper felt herself release on Alex's long fingers. She struggled to control her breathing. Alex's fingers slowed down, massaging her throbbing sex gently. Piper let her head fall back onto Alex's shoulders as she calmed down. Alex kissed her neck and continued to work at Piper's clit gently. Before Piper knew it, she felt another orgasm rise up and she let out another satisfied moan as she came onto Alex again. Her knees weakened as she pushed her weight against Alex's body for support. Alex knew if she continued she could make her cum several more times, causing her to be sore for the entire day. She slowly pulled her fingers from within the shorter woman. Piper immediately missed the feeling of Alex inside her, and feeling full. She turned to face Alex and passionately crashed their lips together. Piper wanted to return the favor, but she knew Morello would be showing up soon and she didn't want a repeat of the last time she came over.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Piper."

They stood silently for a moment before Piper felt the temperature of the water change. They quickly finished washing themselves and exited the shower to get dressed.

Lorna arrived shortly after they applied their makeup and did their hair.

"Good morning Alex!" Lorna greeted cheerfully as Alex opened the door to invite her in.

"Thank you for doing this." Alex whispered to the short brunette before making their way towards Piper.

She nodded quietly and greeted Piper, who just entered the living room. Piper threw on her jacket and motioned for them to get going. She wanted to return to Alex quickly. She kissed Alex deeply before turning to Lorna. The two women left the apartment and began their hunt for dresses.

Alex took no time, leaving just after they did to pick up groceries for the meal she had planned. She was preparing a romantic home cooked meal for Piper. She needed the entire day to prepare the main entrée and dessert. She bought rose petals: two bottles of red wine, and the ingredients to prepare chicken French. She followed an old cookbook her mom had left behind. She set up multiple candles in their bedroom and kitchen, along with a trail of rose petals from the living room leading to the bed.

Alex put away her groceries quickly before she glanced at the clock. She wanted to have dinner done when Piper returned. Alex knew Lorna would occupy her until exactly five, so she planned her meal accordingly. She took the time away from Piper to go to the Jewelry store and pick up the ring that was dropped off earlier in the week. The lonely diamond on the thin gold band was now accompanied by smaller diamonds on each side, each cut with perfect precision. The smaller diamonds filled in the ring more, making it have a modern, elegant feel to it. Alex knew that she could literally buy a ring from the gumball machine and Piper would still be ecstatic, but she wanted Piper to have the nicest things in life. She also picked up a matching necklace and bracelet, which she planned to give to Piper after dinner.

Alex returned home and started to prepare the meal for Piper.

Piper was only two hours into the shopping trip before she grew bored. Lorna seemed to turn down every dress they saw and wanted to keep looking. Piper was missing Alex and she let her mind wander about where her girlfriend was and what she was doing. Piper sighed as she saw Lorna come out of the dressing room.

"I don't really think I like this one either… I know this is probably boring for you, but I really appreciate you coming with me." She smiled at Piper apologetically. Piper was beginning to think she was turning the dresses down on purpose.

"I don't mind, really… but I think all of these dresses look great on you!" Piper encouraged, trying to get her to choose one.

"Do you think I should go with bright red or maybe black?" Lorna asked quietly as she checked herself in the mirror.

"I think black; it will make your red lipstick pop!"

Lorna nodded and smiled bright. "I'm sure Nicky will love no matter what I turn up in, I just never been to such a fancy restaurant, I'm nervous!"

"Don't be! It's not that fancy..." She lied, trying to calm the nerves of her friend. "Hey do you think we could make a trip to my parents' house before I go back? I want to talk to them in person. They don't really know about Alex and I'm just nervous they are going to do something stupid at dinner, so I want to see how they will react before they meet her."

Lorna nodded and decided to buy the dress she was currently in. They stopped by the jewelry counter before they cashed out. Piper admired a few bracelets before picking out a small diamond and emerald bracelet. She had it gift-wrapped and tuck it in the breast pocket of her jacket.

"Alex will love that!" Lorna grinned at her selection.

"I hope so! I know she has something planned, but I have no idea what."

"I'm sure you're going to love it, no matter what"

Piper eyed the shorter woman for moment.

"Alex put you up to this didn't she…?" She finally pieced together why Alex was so encouraging for her to go out and why Lorna would not decide on a dress.

Lorna smirked and kept walking, leaving the store.

"I should have known!" Piper laughed loudly. The two drove to her parent's house, talking about the dinner the entire way.

As they pulled up to the house, Piper let out a loud sigh. Lorna patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Here goes nothing…" Piper walked to the door hesitantly and knocked once before opening it.

"Mom? Daddy?" Piper called out into the large foyer. She stepped inside and motioned for Lorna to follow.

"In here honey!" Her mom's shrill voice cried out.

Lorna followed closely behind Piper with wide eyes. Her parents were very wealthy and their house flaunted it in every aspect. Piper had always joked that they might as well just hang up 100-dollar bills on the wall instead of artwork. Money was no object for their family and she could tell Morello wasn't used to that.

"Hi mom, Hi daddy" She leaned in a kissed both on their cheek. "This is my co-worker and good friend Lorna."

"Nice to meet you Lorna, please call me Bill!" He shook her hand and retreated to a seat at the table. Piper followed and waited for her mother to join them with some cups of tea.

"What do we owe this pleasure honey?" Her dad smiled softly.

"Well, we were just out shopping and I was going to call you guys, but maybe in person would be better." She started. "I don't really know how to start this, but please just hear me out before you jump to conclusions okay?"

Both parents eyed each other before turning back to the blonde. They nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Remember how I traveled the world with Polly all those years ago?" Piper asked warily.

They nodded again slowly.

"Well, I was traveling the world, just not with Polly." Confusion splashed across their faces at the same time. Piper decided to lay it out on the table at once. "I met a woman just after I finished my degree at Smith's college. Her name is Alex Vause; Alex and I started dating a few days after I graduated. Her job required her to travel all over the world and she wanted to take me with her. She paid for all of my expenses while we traveled and we ended up dating for three years. Towards the end, the job became extremely stressful and it ended up being too much for me to handle, so I left her in Paris. I spent weeks on Polly's couch trying to get over her, which is when I met Larry. He loved me at my worst and I guess I felt the obligation to love him back when I finally was able to get off my sorry butt and go to school to be a doctor. Anyways, I am telling you all of this now because, as you know, Larry cheated on me… and I decided to end our relationship when Alex came back into my life a few weeks ago. She was a patient in the hospital and we sort-of fell back in love while she was there. I honestly don't think we really ever stopped loving each other, we just learned to cope without one another." She realized her parents had no knowledge of their break up and would be even more shocked than she imagined. "Mom, I know you want me to give you grandchildren and I am sorry I can't. Maybe one day we can go a different route but for right now I just can't." She felt emotion rise in her voice. Her parent's expressions were still stuck in shock. She was finally done with the worst part of the conversation. "I came here today because Alex really wants to get to know you both and show you that we are really serious about each other. We have a complicated past and we both are working on getting through it, but at the end of the day; we love each other unconditionally and she has always had my heart." Piper let out a small breath at the end of her rant. "So, she would like to take us all to a nice restaurant on Friday and get to know each other. Her best friend Nicky, who is also dating Lorna, will be there, so… we would like it for you to accompany us." She waited for a response. She just shot several equally intense pieces of news at her parents and felt like a ticking time bomb.

"Well Piper, I can't say that I'm not completely taken back by this… I have a question though; you left her once, what's not stopping that from happening again?" Her dad finally asked after a few awkward moments. She could see her parents process each piece of what she said slowly.

"Well, for one, she is not in the same business anymore so I don't see it being an issue and another reason is because we both realize how much we need each other and being apart was the worst decision we have ever made."

Her dad nodded. Piper's mom finally spoke up.

"Piper, I know Larry made a big mistake, but think of the life he could have offered you…" Piper felt the anger rise inside but before she could defend herself, Bill spoke up.

"No, Larry was a dumbass, I'm sorry but he had no real job, he moved into Piper's place and how long were they together? 6 years? Did he even mention starting a family, getting a real job? No; instead he cheated on her with Polly and still couldn't get his act together when Piper nearly left him the first time. Honestly, at this point, anything is better than _Larry Bloom_." He scoffed at her mom's ignorance.

Piper felt pride swell inside her. Her dad always knew the right things to say and of course would defend her. She had always grown up to be a daddy's girl and it was honestly no shock to Piper when her mother dismissed Larry's cheating. Her mother had been cheated on her entire life and was so obsessed with the perfect image for society; she would over look nearly anything for a cookie cutter life.

"Alex is very intelligent, loving and she is amazing to me. She can provide for us, though she doesn't need to; we are going to start looking at apartments together. She makes me happy and I really need you guys to try to like her. It's honestly the most important thing that I will ever ask of you; just to give her _a chance_." Piper pleaded.

Her parents took a moment and nodded in unison. "You're right Piper; we need to give her a chance. If she makes you happy, then it makes us happy." Her dad smiled. Her mother stayed silent, but forcefully nodded in agreement to her husband's statement.

"Thank you daddy, okay so we will see you Friday then? I'll email the address of the restaurant to you when I get home." Piper rose out of her seat to leave. Lorna followed suit and hugged both of them before leaving.

Piper's mom showed them the way out and before she crossed through the front door, her mom pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear.

"Piper, I know I'm not the best at accepting these things, but I just want you to be happy. I will try and get to know her, because I can tell how important it is for you."

Piper felt her heart swell. For once in her life, her mother was finally willing to accept Piper's choice, or at least _try_. She kissed her mother cheek and continued back to the car.

"Well that went better than expected…" Piper sighed in relief after they pulled away from the house. "I swore my mom was going to have a coronary during the first part." She laughed lightly.

"I think they will get used to it, once they see how great Alex is; how could they not like her?" She encouraged brightly.

"Thanks Lorna, can we go home yet or is it still too early?" Piper missed Alex deeply and wanted nothing more than to be in her strong arms.

Lorna smiled and checked the time. They had about half an hour and by the time, they returned home, Alex would probably be ready. She nodded and started towards Piper's apartment.

Alex had the entire apartment filled with lit candles. The lights were dim and music played softly in the background. She spent every minute making sure the night would be perfect. She set the table and dished out the meal she prepared onto two square plates. Alex flowed around the kitchen gracefully as she poured two glasses of wine and set out the diamond bracelet on the table and put the other gift in the bedroom.

Lorna dropped Piper off and insisted that she had no time to come inside. The blonde smiled bright and said her goodbyes. She made her way into the apartment to be greeted by a delicious aroma of food. Her eyes skimmed around the apartment, taking in the romantic scene Alex had set up. She set her bags down and walked towards the kitchen. Alex returned from the bedroom in a tight black dress that left her long legs exposed as well as her chest and arms. Piper's eyes raked over her form and involuntarily raised an eyebrow at the sexy red heals that pushed Alex another three inches taller. Piper was in complete awe from the room and when Alex walked in, she swore her heart would come jumping out of her throat.

Piper's eyes went wide at the site of her beautiful girlfriend. Piper couldn't help but feel like she was in a dream or at least a scene in a movie. Alex walked to embrace the shorter women, swaying her hips the entire way. Piper finally locked eyes with Alex and immediately got lost in the dark green orbs.

"I might be slightly underdressed…" Piper whispered quietly as Alex wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. She kissed Piper's lips softly, letting passion radiate from every inch of her skin.

"You look absolutely beautiful" She kissed the spot under Piper's ear, causing chills to run down her spine.

"I don't think I can compare standing next to you." Piper captured her lips for another moment before her stomach growled. Alex chuckled and led the two to the meal she had just prepared.

Alex let Piper take a few bites before pushing the small wrapped box in front of her to open. Piper reached into her jacket to grab Alex's gift as well.

"We'll open them together." She stated simply. The two women tore into the packages and opened the small boxes at the same time. Piper gasped slightly at the site of the beautiful diamond bracelet. Alex smiled brightly at hers.

"It looks like we have similar thoughts." She laughed lightly as she fumbled to get hers on.

Piper reached out to help her. Alex's skin tingled as Piper's fingertips brushed against her wrist. Piper let her hands linger for a moment, enjoying the electricity that ran through her as she felt Alex's skin beneath hers. She locked eyes with Alex for a moment before she pulled back to put her own on. Alex returned the favor by clasping hers onto her wrist. They finished dinner as Piper told Alex all about her day. She scolded her girlfriend for a moment when she confronted her setting the entire shopping trip up to get her out of the house.

"You know, you could have just told me to leave for a few hours, or maybe told Lorna to not try on 500 dresses to bore me to death." Alex let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to know what I planned. I hope you had a little fun though…"

"I did, it could have been worse. OH! Well I actually went to see my parents to invite them to dinner."

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly. She held her breath waiting for Piper to continue.

Piper shrugged slightly and took a sip of her wine. "I told them about us traveling all those years ago and I said that you wanted to get to know them and how important you were to me. My mother tried to convince me that I still had a chance with Larry but my dad immediately squashed that. I almost expected them to throw me out and be disappointed but my mom actually told me she would make an effort not to be… well herself." Piper laughed lightly.

Alex exhaled and smiled. "I'm glad you told them, I know the dinner will be great."

"I left out the drug information and the fact that I was suspended from the hospital though…"

Alex nodded gently and went to clean up their dinner. She put a few chocolate strawberries on one plate and made her way back to Piper.

"Al, I'm so full! Dinner was amazing."

"I have a small dessert. Open up." She smirked and held one strawberry near Piper's mouth. She obeyed and bit the end of the fruit. She let out a small moan at the wonderful taste. Alex smirked again and leaned in to lick reminisce of chocolate off the blonde's lower lip. She slid her tongue across Piper's lip and gently took it between her teeth and pulled back slightly. Piper's hands tangled in the dark hair and she pulled Alex in to kiss her deeper. Neither pulled back until they were both gasping for air.

Alex stood up abruptly and held out her hand for Piper to take.

"Care to dance?" She grinned as Piper accepted. They twirled around in the living room gracefully before the song changed to a slower pace. Alex pulled Piper closer to her body and nuzzled her chin in the crook of Piper's neck. Alex had taken her heels off before dancing, allowing the height difference to be less challenging. Piper sighed contently as she swayed along with Alex.

"This was a perfect night, thank you so much." Piper whispered into her ear.

"The night isn't over yet darling." Alex replied in a lust-filled tone. Piper pulled away and cocked her eyebrow in amusement.

Alex smirked and led her to the bedroom. Piper wasted no time getting the taller woman naked and in her bed. Alex and Piper made passionate love for the majority of the night. It was slow and steady unlike the majority of their flings. This time Alex worked Piper for hours, holding her on the edge of cumming for as long as she could. Piper would be able to feel her for the next 24 hours. Alex gave Piper the diamond necklace after she returned the favor three times. They laid in bed, spent and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms; they were both completely content.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! There hasn't been too many people reviewing these last few chapters; but the ones who do are usually regulars, so I want to thank those of you who continually show support from the bottom of my heart! I love every review and they really help me! So I'm hoping I haven't lost your interest!**

**Special Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter; **g4gusgrisam, 8isgreat08, snufflesj, bluepaintbox, taylororeilly1**. But not to say I don't I appreciate every one of the other 150 reviews!**

** I'd like to throw a shout out ****_to Jess1308_**** who has helped me edit and bounce ideas for this chapter. There are a few lines in here that belong to her. She is the one who made me think of this brilliant piece so thank you so much to her! I hope you all like this one, I really enjoyed writing it! If you guys are still interested, please review; I am thinking of ending this one and making a sequel which will focus on their life and future rather than the whole doctor idea, which we have drifted from :p **

**Also, I'm sorry about the random/weird spacing that is going on through the chapter, my word document kept messing up and when I tried to put it on the site, this is the result. I hope it isnt too annoying to read, but Anyways, enjoy and review if you feel so inclined! – Courtney :]**

· **As always, I don't own any of these characters or songs/lyrics used in this story, just the plot.**

· **This chapter has lyric references to F**kin' problems – A$AP Rocky, as well as Fix a heart – Demi Lavato**

"Babe, we're gonna be late for the showing, are you almost ready?"

"I'm coming! One second!" Piper applied the last of her lipstick, glanced at herself in the mirror and rushed into the living room.

Piper was extremely nervous about apartment hunting with Alex. For the first time in their relationship, they were seeking a stable, normal environment and it would be new idea for both women. Alex hadn't really shown any concern, but deep down she was just as nervous as Piper. The only thing Alex had known for the past decade was moving large amounts of heroin over international boarder and living from hotel room to hotel room. She had many properties but never had time to sit down and relax. Even when she was on a 'vacation' she emailed, texted and called people through business. The drug trade never slept and Alex was constantly busy picking up mules, supervising shipments and other tedious tasks that held her attention away from her personal life.

Alex had her arms crossed and her weight shifted to her left side. She stood in the living room waiting for the blonde to appear from their bedroom. As soon as she saw Piper, it felt like the first time all over again. A sense of comfort and relief washed through her when Piper was around. Alex knew that no matter where she was or what she was doing, as long as Piper was by her side, she would be fine. She let out an impatient huff before extending her hand for the blonde to hold as Piper approached her. Their fingers connected and molded together perfectly as if they were specifically crafted to hold one another. Alex towed Piper from the apartment and they hailed a cab to their first apartment showing.

"I'm so excited!" Piper squealed as they pulled up to the new address. Their realtor, John Bennett greeted them from the sidewalk. Alex grinned at her excitement and squeezed her hand.

"Me too" She whispered back. "I'm Alex, this is Piper" Both women shook his hand before he led them up the front stoop into the large apartment building.

"I'm John Bennett, please call me John." He timidly smiled at the two glowing women.

They made their way up a flight of stairs to the second floor. The realtor was an innocent, friendly looking man with short brown hair and big brown eyes. He smiled brightly at the couple and showed them the large living room with dark hardwood floor; following with the kitchen that consisted of high-end appliances, beautiful wood cabinets and dark granite countertops. The rooms were open

There was only one bedroom and one full, luxurious bathroom. Piper loved every aspect of the apartment and could picture Alex cuddled next to the large living room window with a book in her hands. Alex loved the apartment as well, but she focused on the finer details that Piper over looked.

"I'll let you two look around and discuss a bit, I'm going to run out and grab a coffee for us real quick, please feel free to look around!" John stepped away from the couple as they nodded and watched him leave.

"Al, I really like this place! I know it's the first one we have seen, but it looks amazing and the price is fantastic!" Piper wouldn't ever admit it, but she couldn't care less if they rented a rundown apartment in the middle of the city; the only thing she cared about was if Alex would be with her.

"I don't know Pipes, it's nice but…" Alex hesitated. She had been thinking a lot about their future since Piper entered her life again. Alex thought she would never see Piper again, and the way they fell back into each other's life perfectly was no coincidence. She never mentioned it to Piper but she was interested in starting a family with the blonde. She wanted to wait until after her proposal to tell her. Alex felt a sense of guilt run through her as she withheld her thoughts from Piper. She didn't want to over whelm Piper or scare her off with too much commitment. Once upon a time, the roles would have been reversed, but after nearly dying, Alex set her mind to what she wanted and she was determined to get it. Alex wanted to find a place that was family friendly, where they wouldn't have to move again in 5 years. Alex's mind wandered back and forth hazily between her past life and her future. It took a moment, but clarity hit Alex like a brick wall.

The only thing she cared about was growing old with Piper. With or without money; a family; fancy houses or traveling the world... She just wanted Piper. The jealousy, the petty arguments, the sex, the love, hugging and kissing, the whispers of sweet nothings; she wanted all of it. She wanted to feel the blonde in her embrace and never spend another night without her.

Piper mistook Alex's silence for disapproval.

"Wait; let me show you what this could be like." She grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the large bathroom quickly. Piper pulled the taller woman inside and shut the door.

"Picture this; it's a Saturday morning, we just rolled out of bed and we make our way to our lovely bathroom…" Piper pushed Alex against the sink gently and captured her lips softly. Alex was confused for a moment before she realized what Piper was trying to do. It only took her a second to press back into the blonde and return the passionate kiss.

"Pipes, our relator is going to be back any minute, you really want to fuck in the bathroom?" She breathed into Piper's ear as soon as Piper released her and moved to place sensual kisses along her jawline.

"Just sit back and visualize our life like this, I promise, you'll enjoy this." She motioned for Alex to take her pants off. Alex unbuttoned her jeans quickly and pulled them down to her ankles. She felt a rush of adrenaline pass through her as she thought of John walking in on them in the bathroom. Alex was always the risk taker in the relationship and she enjoyed Piper's sense of adventure.

Piper wasted no time pulling down Alex's panties. She kissed Alex's lips once more before kneeling down on the cold tile and placing soft kisses on Alex's thighs. The brunette let out a soft moan and wiggled her left foot free from her clothing. Piper hiked her leg onto her shoulder and began working her magic. She let her wet tongue dance her way into Alex's sopping sex. Alex let her head fall back as she felt the contact of Piper's tongue inside of her.

"Mmm, fuck Pipes, so fucking good" she moaned out. Alex pressed her hips closer to Piper's face wanting more contact. Piper brought her free hand to Alex's pussy and entered two long fingers inside her. Alex tensed her grip onto the counter and her breathing hitched.

Piper worked her fingers quickly, curling them slightly after every thrust. She licked at Alex's sex, making her come completely undone. Alex felt herself build up and prepared herself for the impending explosion of pleasure. Piper pushed her tongue deep into Alex, hitting her G spot perfectly.

"Fuck! Piper, right there, d-don't stop! Fucccccck" Alex stiffened slightly as she came crashing over the edge. Piper slipped her fingers out slowly and brought them to her mouth to lick the clean. She flattened her tongue and lapped at the mess Alex created. Alex finally came down from her climax and leaned onto the sink for support.

"Fuck Piper… I don't know how you do that"

She smirked as she washed her hands and wiped her face.

"Do what?" she replied innocently.

Alex wrapped her long arms around Piper's waist and kissed her neck.

"You know exactly what. Let's get out of here before it gets weird when he returns." Piper kissed her lips softly before nodding. They were both giggling as they returned from the bathroom. John was in the kitchen with three Styrofoam cups of coffee. He tried to smile but ended up blushing and looking at the floor when the couple came into view.

"Too late." Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

"Sorry, I just got back a few minutes ago, I didn't realize…" He started to apologize for the awkwardness.

Alex waved her hand and dismissed the whole situation.

"We really like the place, but I think we should see one or two more before we decide. I think I would like to see one with _at least_ two bedrooms. Can we set up another showing this weekend?"

"Sure! I actually have one open for tonight if you two are interested?" He pressed eagerly, trying to sell them quickly. They didn't take offense to his eagerness, Alex understood the business. He probably had a wife and kids at home to feed.

"Well, we have an important dinner tonight, but we are free first thing on Saturday." Alex replied kindly.

"Okay sounds good; I'll call you tomorrow to set up a time, have a nice dinner!"

"Thank you!" Piper and Alex grabbed their coffees and made their way back home to get ready for the dinner that evening.

Several hours later, the two women were anxiously getting ready for  
their evening. Piper wore a strapless, white dress that flowed  
perfectly around her thin body. She stepped into her white sandal high  
heels and checked her make up for the third time. Her hair pulled  
up with few curly pieces hanging down on the side of her cheek.

Alex pulled on her tight black dress and had Piper help her zip it up.  
The dress draped over one shoulder and hugged her curves down to her  
knees. She wore matching black heels and applied winged eyeliner and  
red lipstick. She curled her hair and let it splash around her  
shoulders. The two women stole glances at each other entire time they  
got ready. Once they were finished, they headed towards the door of  
the apartment.

"Piper, you are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Alex, you looking amazing!" She giggled lightly "We clean  
up pretty nice, although, sometimes I miss those blue tips in your  
hair…" She winked at Alex. The brunette smirked as she pulled on her  
leather jacket and held the door open for Piper.

Nicky and Lorna were waiting outside their apartment in the car. The  
two women quickly shared a kiss before making their way to the car.  
Alex opened the door once again and Piper slid in effortlessly.

'I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem, yeah I like to fuck, I  
got a fucking problem!'

"Nicky! Turn this shit off!" Alex covered her ears from the blaring  
rap music. The bass vibrated the glass windows violently. Nicky  
laughed loudly before turning the radio off.

"I just like the chorus…" she smiled and pulled away from the curb.  
The four women chatted easily for the 15-minute ride.

"Did you like your anniversary dinner Piper?" Lorna turned in her seat  
to look at the blonde. Piper smiled brightly and leaned into Alex.

"Yes, she did an amazing job. You really went all out, just like  
tonight, it will be great!" Piper kissed Alex quickly and squeezed her  
thigh. She could tell Alex was nervous due to Alex's lack of  
conversation and frightened expression. The least of Alex's problems  
were meeting her parents for the first time. That was only the tip of  
the iceberg for the brunette. She wanted the night to be perfect and to  
end with a celebration of their engagement. Piper had a way of  
surprising Alex at the last second and completely throwing her off her  
game. She prayed to a God she didn't believe in that, Piper would  
accept her proposal and the night would go without a hitch.

"God, I am not ready for this…" Nicky sighed as she pulled into a  
parking space. Nicky groaned at the thought of acting 'normal' for a  
few hours to impress Piper's uptight, rich parents. Nicky had come from a  
similar background, but lacked the mother figure to help and guide  
her. She had always been a disappointment and when Nicky turned to  
heroin; it was no surprise to her absent mother. Nicky gave up trying  
to impress her mother years ago. Lorna was the only thing in her life  
that made her stay clean and sober.

The four women entered the restaurant and found Piper's parents  
waiting in the foyer.

"Welcome to Cibo Della Prigione" The sign greeted them.

"Piper!" Bill Chapman called out as they entered in the door.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Mom!" She hugged both and pulled back to introduce her guests.

"This is Alex, Nicky and Lorna" She pointed to each. "And this is my  
dad, Bill and my mom, Carol." She gestured towards her parents.

"It's nice to meet you sir, ma'am" Alex shook both of their hands.

Carol turned to shake Lorna and Nicky's hands before engrossing in  
small chat with the two. Lorna politely held the conversation in  
Nicky's place, fearing any offensive words that might spill out.

"Nice to meet you as well, although, I am disappointed we didn't meet  
earlier. Piper has told us that you two have quite the history  
together." Bill turned to Alex and asked casually.

Alex smiled nervously and nodded. Piper made her way between Nicky and  
Alex. She wrapper her arm around Alex waist and pulled her close.  
Piper's touch filled Alex with confidence.

"We do have an amazing history together; I'm sorry we didn't get to  
meet earlier as well, she always spoke wonderfully about you two. I  
remember she called you on your birthday one year while we were  
traveling, she always missed you both while she was away."

Bill nodded, recalling the distant memory.

Before they could continue with the conversation, a waiter approached  
the group to seat them. Nicky, Lorna and Carol were in a light  
conversation and didn't notice the man approach. Alex felt Piper  
stiffen at her side. She glanced at Piper to see what was wrong; Alex  
thought the conversation was going pleasant. She followed Piper's  
glare to the shorter man in uniform. Alex's smile immediately faltered  
as she registered who it was.

Larry Bloom.

"Are you fucking kidding me…?" Alex mumbled as she pursed her lips.  
Bill turned his attention to the waiter and let out a loud huff. Alex  
could feel the perfect night slip from her vision slowly. Part of her  
wanted to request a new server, and the other half of her wanted to  
rub it in his face. She was determined to charm her ass off to make  
her parents absolutely adore her. She wanted to throw every ounce of  
happiness into Larry's face.

Larry stared at the group with wide eyes. He glanced over Piper whose  
arm was wrapped securely around Alex. Alex noticed his gaze and draped  
her arm around Piper's shoulder protectively.

"Uh, it's nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Chapman…" Larry stood  
awkwardly. "And you too Piper." He didn't bother to look at Alex,  
which made the tall woman cock an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes… Are we going to be seated any time soon?" Bill asked in a curt tone.  
Piper loved that her father didn't pretend to love Larry or even try to be civil with him. She knew her mother would pretend nothing was wrong between the two and their lives were as perfect as could be. Piper sighed, hoping tonight would go well and her mother would keep her word.

"Oh, yes! Right this way." He led them to a large round table. Piper  
and Alex sat close together, Nicky sat next to Alex, followed by  
Lorna. Bill and Carol followed suit and sat in the only two seats  
left.

Larry laid menu's down in front of everyone. Piper could tell he was  
highly humiliated and very uncomfortable. Alex grabbed the wine menu  
and began sifting through the choices.

"Do you prefer red or white?" She asked Piper's parents in a cheerful tone.

"Red!" they shouted in unison, causing a laugh from everyone seated.  
Larry stood awkwardly, waiting for Alex to decide on a wine.

"We'll take a bottle of Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac" Piper smiled at the way the exotic name rolled off Alex's tongue. She felt a pang of desire run through her core and fought it back. Larry's eyes narrowed slightly, knowing the bottle was just over 1,000$, which was more than he made in a month. He nodded reluctantly and left to retrieve the bottle.

"Alex, I hear you are a business woman?" Bill inquired lightly.

She nodded quickly. "I very invested in the stock market, properties  
and I own many small business firms. I don't get involved in their  
everyday activities; I'm more of a silent partner who puts up the  
funds." She smiled brightly as Bill leaned back, clearly impressed.  
Alex decided not to ruin the night with the truths of her past drug  
cartel confession. Tonight was about making her parents like her.

"So how do you all know each other?" Carol spoke out softly.

"Nicky and I are old friends; we met through business and hit it off  
really well. Piper and I actually met in a bar and Lorna is Nicky's  
girlfriend, as well as Piper's co-worker."

Nicky was on her best behavior for the night and barely spoke. Alex  
was slightly relieved, not wanting her to offend Piper's parents. As  
soon as the spotlight turned away from Nicky, she elbowed Alex  
slightly.

"You owe me big time!" she mouthed to the brunette. Alex chuckled and  
nodded before returning to the conversation with Piper and her father.

Larry returned with the bottle and started to pour the wine for  
everyone. He stood in between Piper and her father awkwardly pouring  
them both a glass. He sauntered to Alex's other side and started to  
pour for Nicky and her. Nicky smiled wryly and started a conversation  
with him.

"A waiter huh? I thought you were a writer…" Piper let a giggle escape  
and her hand quickly flew to her mouth in embarrassment. Alex couldn't  
contain her smirk. Under the table, she let one hand rest on Piper's  
thigh, slowly tracing patterns on her exposed skin. As soon as Larry  
moved away from Piper, she moved her hand further up the blonde's  
thigh, causing Piper to stiffen. Her white dress pulled up as Alex's  
hand explored her skin. She tried to calm her breathing as Alex  
continued to float dangerously close to her center, which was becoming  
more wet by the second. Piper's heart was jumping through her chest as  
she brought both hands beneath the table and pushed Alex's hand onto  
her wet center and suppressed a moan. Alex rubbed slow circles and  
attentively listened to Lorna talk about the latest fashion with  
Carol. Piper struggled to focus on the conversation or anything other  
than Alex's hand stroking her center.

"I still am. I just needed some extra income…" Larry grimaced and  
continued pouring. Nicky cocked an eyebrow at Alex when she realized  
Piper's hands as well as Alex's were no longer visible.

Alex raised her free hand and held onto her wine glass, smirking at Nicky. They held a silent conversation in their eyes, full of inappropriate banter.  
Nicky's eyes floated to the edge of the table and back up to Alex. The taller of the two cocked an eyebrow; she could hear Nicky's comments clear as a bell even though neither spoke aloud.  
'Hands above the table ladies.' She chided silently as she pursed her lips, holding in laughter.  
'Lets take bets on how long I can go before she leaves the table.' Alex replied as if she could read her mind. She averted her eyes to Piper's squirming body and back to Nicky's amused expression. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down so Nicky would understand her silent intentions. Larry finished pouring the last glass; he walked around the table again passing by Piper. He froze when he saw Alex's hand much too far up her leg. His nostrils flared as he went to place the bottle in the middle of the table, he accidently knocked Carol's glass onto her off white pantsuit. "OH!" Carol cried out, immediately jumping back. "This was brand new!" She fumed, glaring at Larry.

Piper's father used a napkin to help soak up some of the wine. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Larry cried out, in frustration. Her mom dismissed him with a wave and shook her head. Alex continued to stroke Piper's inner thighs and soaked panties. Piper couldn't take the desire any longer, she needed Alex inside her. Alex slipped her hand in the edge of her skimpy lace underwear and slipped on finger into the blonde slowly. Piper held her breath as she felt herself come undone. Alex began to move it slowly in and out, avoiding curious eyes. Piper bit her lip hard and pushed Alex's hand away from her body entirely. Piper cleared her throat and stood up, pulling her dress down slightly. "Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Her voice cracked. Nicky turned away from the group, trying to hold in her laughter. Lorna stared at her girlfriend in confusion.

Nicky just shook her head, unable to talk about it. "I'll be there in just a second" Alex murmured as Piper quickly ran to the bathroom. Her parents misunderstood Piper's sudden exit as anger towards Larry. They shrugged it off quickly, oblivious to the truth.

"Bill, I have a question for you; I know we haven't known each other very long but I am completely in love with your daughter and I know undoubtedly that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am nothing without her and she makes me a better person every day. I would like your blessing to ask her to marry me." "Alex… I can see that you make her happy and I believe you can provide for her. With that, I need to know a few things before I answer your question." He paused slightly before continuing. "I need to know that you will wake up every morning and appreciate her intelligence and beauty… and every night, encourage her to chase her dreams and live up to every potential she has. I need to know that you can love her unselfishly and protect her. Tell me, honestly, can you do that Alex?"

"I absolutely can." She replied in utter confidence. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that she could follow through on every one of his requests. Those were her main priorities and for her, it was as habitual as breathing air. She wanted nothing but the best for Piper, and if the best wasn't Alex; then she was stuck. "Then you have my blessing, I would be honored for you to join our family and I know you are the best choice for my Piper." "Thank you so much, I'll be right back, oh and please don't mention this Piper about this, she doesn't know I asked…"

Alex stood up and walked briskly to the bathroom. As soon as she entered, Piper pulled her into the biggest stall and pushed her up against the wall. "You are such a fucking tease." Piper attacked her lips and tried to touch Alex in every possible place she could.

Alex felt a new sense of courage flow through her and she took control. Alex switched positions with the blonde and hiked her dress up. She let her tongue enter Piper's eager mouth as they passionately danced against each other. Their lips crashed together sloppily. Piper pulled Alex closer, trying to feel skin against skin. Alex broke the kiss to let her mouth trail down Piper's neck, leaving hot wet kisses in her wake. She yanked Piper's panties down and immediately trailed two long fingers against Piper's wet lips. Piper let her head fall back onto the wall and moaned slightly. Alex wasted no time and entered her fingers into Piper's aching sex. Her hips bucked as she craved more of Alex inside her. Alex created a quick-paced rhythm and sucked at the blonde's skin above her collarbone. "Mm, more baby, please" Alex obliged quickly and entered a third finger, pumping her hand in and out of the blonde.

Piper moaned louder and rocked her hips along Alex's fingers. She tangled her hands in Alex's hair before moving to grope her breasts. "Oh fuck, Alex, I'm gonna cum!" Piper yelled out. "Shh, before we get kicked out!" Alex captured the blonde's lips once more, letting her moans die out in her mouth. Piper was on the brink as she heard a loud banging on the door. "HEY! WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?" a male voice boomed.

The bathroom was next to the kitchen door and Larry was about to deliver drinks a table of men. Larry glanced at the table where Piper and Alex were supposed to be seated and found only four people there. He immediately knew the moaning was coming from Piper. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He groaned out as a few of his co-workers snickered around the door.

"Larry! There are two girls in there going at it!" One of the people giggled. "Yeah, I know!" he snapped back.

Alex pushed harder into the blonde, making her cum hard onto her long fingers. She curled her fingers slightly, allowing Piper to ride out the orgasm slightly longer. She held onto Alex for a moment, trying to recover. "Fuck me" She breathed out as her knees started to stabilize. "I just did Pipes!" Alex joked and kissed her cheek. She helped Piper pull her panties back up and fix her dress. "Al, my panties are fucking soaked and I'm going to smell like sex for the rest of the night" Piper whined. "Well, when you make a girl cum like I do… " She mused softly.

"Here, give them to, well wash them in the sink and then dry them, look it's one of those high powered ones!" Piper handed over her panties and watched Alex soak them in the sink. She moved to electric dryer and held them underneath until they were no longer damp. "Good as new right?" Alex winked and leaned down to kiss the blonde. The couple held the kiss for a long moment before fixing their hair and returning to the table.

The kiss wasn't sexual; it was simple and full of love. Alex adored the way Piper felt on her lips. She could spend the rest of her life kissing Piper. Each time, like the first, sparks flew and everything around them became significantly unimportant.

As soon as they opened the bathroom door, Alex knocked into Larry, who accidently dropped his serving tray full of drinks. "Fuck!" Larry screamed out. A few customers gasped at his outbreak of profanity. "LARRY! My office now!" A large Italian man shouted out. Larry shrunk his shoulders and followed his boss to the back. Alex glanced at the amused and shocked expressions of the servers surrounding the bathroom. She winked at the wide-eyed customers who must have heard their romper. Alex put her arm around Piper's waist and led her back to the table. Larry returned with a forced smile and held out a small notebook to take everyone's order. "You sure you're still hungry Vause?" Nicky leaned into the table with an overly innocent smile.

Alex kicked her shin under the table, causing Nicky to grunt lightly and frown. "Always" she winked at Piper who replied with a slight giggle. Larry rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on whatever Lorna was going on about. "Does the prime rib come with a side of noodles? Cause' I'm really in the mood for some noodles but I heard the prime rib here is to die for and since I probably won't be back for a long time, I wanna get whateva's best you know?" She rambled on in her thick accent as Larry nodded and glared at Piper.

"How many times have you ate today Vause?" Nicky pressed on, this time moving her legs out of the way of Alex's attack.

Her expression was serious, yet a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Lorna smacked Nicky playfully and continued to question the food. For once, Alex didn't have a reply or witty comeback. She wanted to tell Nicky to fuck off but didn't want to be rude in front of Piper's parents. "Oh my god, are you kidding?" Larry interrupted Lorna and threw his hands up. "Mr. and Mrs. Chapman, do you even realize what they just did in the bathroom?" Larry cried out in frustration.

Alex immediately set her jaw and Piper placed her hand on Alex's thigh to hold her in place. Alex's nostrils flared as her expression turned to straight ice. "Larry, why do you insist on ruining our dinner further? I would appreciate it if you would just stop trying to meddle in our affairs. I am growing overly tired of the immature games you keep playing." Bill stared at the waiter in frustration. "God, I can't believe this is even happening! As if my night couldn't get any worse." Larry's head fell forward in complete defeat.

"Barry, I'd like to speak to your manager. Now." Alex spoke in a calm, collected tone. Her emotion dripped with venom. Larry was the only issue this evening was having and Alex was determined to make him pay for his inconvenience. Larry froze and sighed heavily before retreating to find his manager. Piper's father shook his head at the poor excuse of a man.

As Larry sauntered back to the table, Alex stood and went to greet the large Italian man away from the ears of her company. "Hello ma'am, you wanted to speak with me?" He fidgeted nervously. Alex was very wealthy and from the choice of wine, she knew he would want her business. "Well, I am having an issue. Your waiter over here, Gary or Harry, whatever his name is; he is being very rude to my girlfriend and our company. He spilled a very expensive bottle of wine on my girlfriend's mothers' new outfit and has insulted us more than one time. I am not trying to be troublesome, but I am planning on proposing to my girlfriend tonight and it would be wonderful if he could act professionally for at least a moment." "I am so sorry ma'am; I'll speak with him and take some money off of your bill for the trouble he has caused. Is there anything else I can do to make this night more pleasurable for you?"

"Thank you so much, actually there is one thing I would like your help with and we can just put this negative experience behind us. I would like the waiter to refill everyone's glass right before dessert is brought out. I am going to propose at that moment and I would like everyone to have full glass to celebrate with." "Yes, we can surely do that. I can have someone else cater to you table if you wish…"

"No, no, It's quite alright, I wouldn't want to make things worse, he will be just fine. Thank you."

Alex turned on her heel and walked back to the table with a grin. "Everything alright Al?" Piper inquired softly as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Alex nodded. "Everything is great. I'd like to toast…" Alex spoke louder, capturing the attention of the table. "To great friends, family and to great love." She smiled down at Piper. They all clinked glasses with one another before taking a sip.

Larry returned to finish the orders of food. He barely looked at any of the guests while they ordered. Alex tried her best to keep her smirk off her lips but failed miserably. Larry didn't return until the food was ready to be served. The group finally silenced while they ate and enjoyed each other's company. Larry bussed the empty plates from the table quickly. Alex felt her palms clam up and her heart rate speed up. Nicky nodded at Alex in encouragement. She let out a loud, nervous huff of air. Piper turned her attention to the ever-anxious Alex. She smiled lovingly at the blue-eyed woman next to her. "I love you Piper." "Alex, I love you too." Larry returned with a new bottle of wine and began to refill the glasses.

His head was down and his eyes edged with tears. Alex pulled away from the table abruptly. She turned to Piper, rose to her feet and leaned down to kiss her gently. The entire table, Larry included, stopped and stared at Alex. "Piper…" Alex started with a shaky voice. She kneeled down on her right knee, suppressing the cliché eye-roll that begged to come out. "Piper Elizabeth Chapman. I realize we just re-entered each other's life, but this is the one decision, I am absolutely, 100% positive about. You are the center of every one of my thoughts, actions and if I am being completely honest; you are the center of my entire world. I live to see you smile, to hear your beautiful laugh, and feel your fingers intertwined with mine. I could get lost in those beautiful, big blue eyes and the way they hold your curiosity is adorable.

The way your temper flares at the slightest thing and how you turn every small idea into a huge lifestyle change never ceases to amaze me. You are passionate, loving and while you may not be perfect, but you are perfect for me. Even on your worse nights, I am completely in love with you. You are all I have ever wanted and you are undeniably the only person in the world that I have ever truly loved. I don't want to waste any more time without you and this serves as my promise to you; I will support you, I will protect you, provide for you, laugh and cry with you and most of all I will love you unconditionally and I will never leave you.

You make me a better person and without you, I am nothing. When you are not around, the sky isn't blue and the grass isn't green. The world is dull, grey and pointless if you are not there to enjoy it with me. I know I am usually the independent, adventurous one, but I am completely and utterly dependent on your love. You enamor me: your personality, your beauty and your intelligence. Every part of my being craves every part of you, Piper. As corny as this is, you are the piece of me I hope I never have to live without. I already am the luckiest woman on this planet just to be in your presence and to hold an ounce of your love, but there is nothing

I would love more than for you to do the honor of standing next to me for the rest of our life as my wife. Piper Chapman…" Alex paused for a moment, staring into Piper's wide blue  
eyes that were now shedding massive amounts of tears.

"Will you marry me?"

Piper wiped away her stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. Larry was frozen in place, his face mixed with anger, sadness and disgust.  
The entire table leaned in, anxiously awaiting her reply.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so let me just start off by saying, ****_holy shit_****. I mentioned in the last chapter's A/N that I was sad that there weren't a whole lot of people reviewing anymore and don't I turn around and get like 20 reviews on the last chapter? (Like 13 in the first hour!) You guys are ****_amazing_****! I am shocked at how many of you responded. I am liiiiiterally SO happy you all liked the chapter and I hope I haven't left you hanging for too long. I wanted to finish this one up, someone mentioned that the mood might be different because I left you on a cliff hanger, so I hope this one doesn't disappoint and you guys are still on the edge of your seat. This chapter has a bit of Alex's vulnerable side, so I hope you enjoy that bit.**

**Random: I don't really know what you would call my style of writing, as in the POV I use, its sort of all knowing, but sometimes I restrict it to hear Alex's thoughts or just Piper's thoughts, maybe both? So in this chapter and the last, you'll see a few ****_italicized_**** sentences, which indicate Alex's internal thoughts, or maybe for future chapters, another characters personal thoughts, I also use the ' instead of " . Just so you are aware and not confused, I hope you guys don't mind, I just think its important to see inside of specific characters minds at certain points in the story.**

**Also I am surprised no one caught the name of the restaurant lol I Google translated it and it means roughly 'Prison Food' lolol. So without further delay, here is this chapter, I also left this one on a slight cliff hanger because you all seemed to respond so much different when I leave you frustrated and emotional ;] haha, ****Enjoy and review,**** it means more than you know! - Courtney**

Alex felt her heart stop as the words spilled from her mouth; her breathing ceased for the moment, waiting for any response.

_"__I already am the luckiest woman on this planet just to be in your_  
_presence and to hold an ounce of your love, but there is nothing_

_I would love more than for you to do the honor of standing next to me for the rest of our life as my wife. Piper Chapman…" Alex paused for a moment, staring into Piper's wide blue_  
_eyes that were now shedding massive amounts of tears. _

_"__Will you marry me?"_

"Alex…" Piper let out a shaky breath. For an instance Alex's heart deflated, her soul crushed, no obliterated. The tone in Piper's voice made her blood drain from her face. _'She's saying no'. _Just in that moment, she felt nothing. Her heart readily split, causing the old scars to reappear with deafening force._ 'No. Why would I put this on her so quickly? She doesn't trust me, she never will. I am nothing, there is no happy ever after for Alex Vause; it's not supposed to happen that way. You aren't the marrying type; you never will be. How could someone ever love you?' _Alex's mind beat her confidence down with a spiked, wooden bat. Each hit caused her heart to shatter into a thousand pieces. She felt the breath ripped from her throat and replaced with a deep burning; branding invisible insults onto every surface of her body. Her hands remained in place, struggling against the dead weight feeling, which grew in every limb, spreading its chaos like wild fire.

Alex was pulled from her internal downward spiral by two soft hands against her cheeks. She regained focus into the blue eyes. She tried to prepare for impact the rejection. _'Her hands, they feel so soft; they feel like home' _her subconscious bit back almost immediately_. 'But they will never be your home. She will never love you; you don't deserve to be loved.'_

"I would love nothing more than to be your wife." Piper finished with confidence.

The brunette didn't process her words quick enough. She was frozen, vulnerable in front of the Piper. She felt something rise inside her dark, twisted soul. _Hope?_ It wasn't a familiar feeling. All at once, the damage slowed to a desolate stop; she began to reverse the broken feeling inside.

"Alex! I said yes, I will marry you!" she replied again with a breath-taking smile. Alex felt her fingers thaw enough to remove the ring from the box and gently glide it onto her fiancée's ring finger. The table erupted with loud cheers and noises of encouragement. Even surrounding tables clapped loudly. Alex slowly felt her confidence creep back up; feeling slightly embarrassed at her sudden moment of internal despair. She could literally feel her heart, form back together with a thick coating of relief.

She enclosed the space between the two. Everything in the world disappeared. There was no Larry, whom was now staring at the two with such anger it was palpable. The entire restaurant faded into the background as a light noise. Alex took the blonde's face into her own hands; caressing her skin gently as she leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss was honest and slow. It was full of innocence and complete admiration. Nothing in the entire universe was more important than what she held in her hands. A sense of deep connection splayed from the blonde to the brunette, increasing every passing moment. Electricity flowed lightly from Alex's fingertips as they encompassed Piper's soft skin. The passion was thick as Alex moved her lips in sync with Piper's. Alex continued to kiss the blonde, letting her hands graze over Piper's cheeks, jaw and neck with eager exploration of familiar territory. Reluctantly, the couple was brought back to reality with a non-chalant cough from Nicky.

"Get a room guys."

Carol frowned at the image and shuddered slightly. Piper blushed 50 shades of red before returning her gaze to her audience. Larry's face twisted with hurt and anger. He locked eyes with Piper, causing the blonde to momentarily frown.

"Larry, you are causing my fiancée to frown, which I do not appreciate, so stop giving her the death glare. And please bring us the check, quickly." Alex's lips curled into an evil smile. _'I got the girl, her parents love me and I am rich.' _Larry could feel the words radiate from her mind. His frown deepened and he stomped away to retrieve their bill.

Alex turned to Piper as the rest of the table resumed celebrating.

"Even when you're frowning, you are beautiful." She raised one long finger to brush against Piper's lips, inevitably causing Piper to smile. "Jesus, when did I become such a sap?" she added with a loud laugh.

Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Way to ruin the moment Al" she chided quietly.

Larry returned quickly and passed the black leather holder to Piper's father. Alex's long arm extended out and caught the leather case quickly.

"Actually, I'll be taking care of this." Alex swiftly handed Larry a shiny black credit card without looking at the total. She smiled brightly at him, causing him to uncomfortably shift his weight.

"Uh... you didn't even look at the bill." Larry furrowed his eyebrows and took the card reluctantly from the brunette's fingers.

"I assure you, however much it is, I can afford it… and then some" she winked added the last bit with an 'I will always be better than you' tone.

Bill tried to hide his smile; he was overly impressed with Alex and appreciated her standing up to Larry. Alex intertwined her right hand with Piper's left on top of the table. She squeezed lightly as Larry gazed down at their affection. He sighed and retreated from his disposition.

"This was perfect Alex; now I understand why you wanted to go to dinner with my parents so bad, oh and the nervousness!" she threw her head back lightly and laughed. Bill winked secretly at Alex and gave her a slightly nod. Alex smiled bright and returned the small nod. Alex kissed Piper's cheek lightly before throwing herself into conversation with Nicky.

"Still can't believe it Vause; never thought you would get hitched, but it looks like blondie over here really is the one huh?" Alex smiled and nodded confidently.

"She always has been Nichols."

Piper squeezed Alex's hand, half listening to their conversation while trying to hold one with her parents.

Alex leaned in slightly towards her best friend.

"You're next Nichols; I can already hear the wedding bells." She smiled as Nicky shook her head violently.

"No way Vause, not me!" she scoffed playfully and turned her gaze to Lorna. They shared an intimate moment, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. She knew Nicky had found the one and it would only be a matter of time before Lorna got in her head about marriage. Nicky could pretend she wasn't interested all she wanted; but Alex knew she was head over heels in love with the short brunette.

"Nichols blinked, you win Morello." Alex interrupted with a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"That's my line!" Nicky cried out softly.

Larry returned and handed back the shiny black card to Alex. She placed it back into her clutch and stared boldly into Larry's shy brown eyes.

"Piper, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked timidly.

All eyes focused on him and then to Piper to gauge her reaction. Just as Alex was about to answer with a firm 'HELL NO'. Piper squeezed her hand and gave a reassuring nod to her family.

"We have been rude to him all evening, just give me a minute Alex." She whispered into Alex's ear as she rose from her seat. She kissed Alex's lips softly before making her way towards the waiter.

Alex watched the blonde leave the table intently; glaring at the waiter with such intensity, he fought the urge to crumble to the floor.

The two walked to a private area of the restaurant, away from curious ears.

"Piper, is this really what you want? We went from being friends, to lovers to nothing. How can you go from loving someone to nothing? We had something Piper; I can't let you marry her, it's not right!" He stepped closer to the blonde. "Piper, I know sometimes we have our fights, but I love you and I know deep down you love me too. You can't ignore these feelings."

"Larry, please, don't make this harder for either of us. I'm sorry you had to go through this; I never wanted to hurt you. You are right, we did have something. You picked me up after I was broken; you never judged me or tried to make me something I'm not. You loved me whole-heartedly, selflessly and you showed me how to love someone again. Honestly, I loved you Larry, but not in the way that's fair to you. You are sweet and loving; you are easy to be with and I did love you, I really did… but what Alex and I have; it's a force that's unstoppable. Even if I wanted to, no matter how hard I tried, Alex and I would end up back together, it's inevitable. I could lie and force myself to be away from her; but I would never be truly happy and I would never fully love you as you want or need me to. I'm sorry Larry but Alex is it for me, she always has been and she always will be. I'm sorry you didn't know that when you started a relationship with me; I really did think I could move on from her. I didn't realize how powerful it was until she came back. You are a great guy, but I just can't be with you." She gave him a small sympathetic smile and turned to leave.

"How could you love that bitch? She is rude, over bearing and flaunts her money in everyone's face. She practically screams the word 'cunt'. Larry scoffed in hate. Piper felt her temper rise. She tried to be calm and understanding but the way he was speaking about Alex hit a nerve for the blonde. Piper spun around to face the short man once more.

"Listen Larry, you don't have to like her, because she's not a part of your life. Get over yourself, she's a great woman and I don't give a shit how angry you are; you don't get to speak about her like that." She spat with a vicious frown on her face.

"Whatever Piper, she's a stupid lesbian and it will only be a matter of time before she breaks your heart and I'm not going to be there to pick the pieces up again. Alex Vause is sick. You're not like her Piper, girls like you shouldn't go for that. I can love you the right way but you're too blind to see that."

"Fuck you Larry" She felt the desire to make him hurt badly, not just physically. "Larry I had to fake every other orgasm with you, she can make me cum repeatedly without even trying. Alex Vause has been, and will be better than you in every aspect. She has more talent in one finger than you do in your entire body. Girls like me…we go for tall hot girls, and we fucking _LOVE_ it! That leaves you on the outside living your sad, sad life… you don't know me Larry, so go fuck yourself."

Larry stood in place, gaping at the livid blonde. Piper grinned politely before turning her heel once more leaving him stunned in her wake.

Piper returned to the table moments later with a forced smile on her face.

She kissed Alex's cheek and smiled at everyone. The smile was a classic Chapman fake smile. It screamed 'Nothing is okay, but I am going to pretend it is.' Alex stared at her curiously.

She nodded slightly to give Alex the signal that she was okay. Alex dropped it and turned back to the table.

"Thank you all for being with us tonight, apart from a few hiccups, It was an amazing night." She announced proudly. The group agreed whole-heartedly as Larry returned with Alex's final receipt.

He stepped back as the group rose from their seats to leave. Alex fished out several hundred-dollar bills and tossed them on the table. She winked in Larry direction and wrapped her arm around Piper to guide her towards the door. Larry glanced at the money and scowled.

The two women ended the night on a high note and returned to the comfort of Piper's apartment to spend countless hours dedicated to love making.

Their bodies crushed together; entangling their limbs and brushing every surface of skin against one another. Their need for one another was an endless flame. They laid in their satin sheets at 3 am, finally collapsing from their passionate releases. Piper laid her head on Alex's chest, listening to her heart beat. It steadily declined into a stable, slow pace as they started to drift to sleep.

"Piper?" Alex asked softly into the dark room. She nuzzled her face into Piper's soft hair for extra encouragement.

_'Oh god, why are you going to say this, you just got her to say yes and now you are going to throw her through fire? Jesus, talk about some heavy shit Vause!' _Alex's subconscious tore at her brain effortlessly.

"Mm?" Piper replied softly against her chest, almost asleep.

"Pipes…. I uh… I wanna try to have a baby…." She admitted softly against the blonde's head.

Piper's eyes shot open in shock, her body tensed as the taller woman's request sank in.

"A.. A baby?" she managed to choke out. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart rate started to rise. "You want to have a baby?!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I cant even begin to explain how excited I am that you all have been reviewing! It makes me so happy to read all of them and makes me want to write that much faster. I appreciate every single review and shout out to the guest reviewer Jax, who made me smile like an idiot for several minutes. **

**Another special shout out to Jess for helping me with this chapter and encouraging me when I'm starting to doubt myself and this story. I love all your ideas, opinions, edits and all that jazz, so thank you a million times. **

**I hope you all are enjoying these chapters. I know we sort have gotten away from the whole doctor perspective but, whatcha gonna do right?**

**I'm super excited for these upcoming chapters, I think they will be funny and hopefully emotional, because as weird as this sounds; it makes me so happy to hear you guys say that you got emotional or cryed during a chapter. I want to make sure you guys are really feeling it and It makes me feel like a better writer! So without further delay, here is Chapter 20 - Please keep reviewing and you will have my eternal love :)**

**PS: Okay so maybe I am just slow, but some of the fics have the little line to seperate scenes, HOW DO I DO THAT?! Someone please enlighten me? ;] Okay thank you, enjoy and bye. - Courtney**

**Lyric references from: Eyes on fire – Blue foundation, This is how we do – Katy Perry, Ride - Joe Somo**

Piper folded the cardboard flaps of the last box in her apartment. She used a black sharpie to mark the sides to identify what was inside. 'BEDROOM' was lazily sprawled on each of the four sides.

"All done!" Piper shouted as she smiled to herself. Alex busied herself by loading a U-Haul full of their belongings, mainly Piper's items from her apartment. Alex planned to have a few items shipped from her other properties later in the month after they were settled in.

The beautiful brunette entered the apartment to find Piper sitting next to the last box with a glass of wine in her left hand and a half-full bottle in the other.

"No way, this is the final one?" She beamed down at Piper who set the bottle on the floor. Piper nodded enthusiastically and patted the space next to her for Alex to join. The taller woman shrugged off her leather jacket and plopped onto the hardwood floor next to her fiancée.

She took a sip from Piper's glass and sighed contently. She felt the warm liquid run down her throat and she let her tense shoulders relax for the first time that day.

"You ready for this baby?" Piper gazed into Alex's emerald eyes. Alex returned the same loving look as she studied Piper's eyes intently.

"I am…" She started with confidence. "I can't believe we are moving into our own apartment tomorrow, who would have thought after visiting 15 different places; we finally found our home" She smiled brightly and leaned into the blonde for a kiss. The kiss lingered for a few moments; fulfilling her need for reassurance.

"Well, it wouldn't have taken so long if you weren't so picky… I really liked the majority of them, but you turned them all down!"

"Pipes, you know why! I just want it to be safe… you know, for the future." She admitted timidly. Piper nodded silently and sipped her glass of wine. They enjoyed each other's company and indulged in deep conversations and sensual kisses until it was time for bed.

The couple spent the next two days moving in all of their furniture and boxes with the help of Piper's brother Cal, Nicky and Lorna.

Cal and Alex carried the heavy furniture while Piper carried in box after box of random belongings. Piper's brother quickly excused himself after the last of the large furniture was moved in. He had to meet someone and was already running late.

Lorna started unpacking the living room boxes, placing photos and random decorations around the room. Nicky helped bring in a few boxes before she decided it was too much work and she would rather supervise the situation.

Nicky was in the living room with Lorna, passing her books from the heavy cardboard box. She pulled out countless classics and shook her head in disbelief.

"Think you got enough boring books Chapman?" She called out to the blonde who was now moving boxes to and from their appropriate rooms.

"Alex and I have a passion for books, what can I say?" She shrugged and continued. Nicky handled a small black book and as she was about to pass it to Lorna she paused. The book was unlike the others; it was leather bound and had the appearance of a journal, rather than a novel. She plopped onto the black leather couch and opened the book carefully. Lorna scowled when she realized Nicky stopped helping.

"Time to take a reading break?" Lorna chided playfully as she continued to unpack.

"Yeah, something like that" she mumbled as she turned to the first page.

"PROPERTY OF: Piper Chapman" Nicky smirked as she realized she stumbled on Piper's personal Diary.

She opened to the next page and began to snoop.

_Alex,_

_It's been two years to the date and I am completely lost. I regret what I did every day and I miss you more than life in itself. I left you hanging but it was the right decision for me at the time. My timing has always been off, and I am sorry for all the pain I may have caused by leaving when I did. I was and still am selfish and you didn't deserve that. My heart is always heavy when I think of you and I wish I knew how you were doing. _

_I miss our travels, our midnight adventures; I miss your lips, your warm embrace and I miss your love. I miss our love._

_My life is dry, desolate and utterly pointless. Every day I want to run back to you, but I know if I do, we will just fall into old habits and nothing will change; that's assuming you would ever forgive me enough to be with me again._

_Part of me wishes to call you and apologize and the other half wishes never to see you again; for if I do, I'll never recover. You are the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me. _

_I'm sorry. For everything._

_-Piper_

Nicky's eyes widen and suddenly she felt guilty for intruding on the blonde's privacy. _'Shit shit, shit… I didn't think I'd find this deep shit; why couldn't have I found a detailed description of their sex life? Fuck.' _ The wild haired woman quickly skipped over half the book and tried to find a lighter subject.

_Alex,_

_It's now four years, five months and six days. I think I write when I'm upset; or just missing you. Fuck. I can never stop missing you. I don't know what's more painful, thinking of our past together or thinking of our separate futures. The selfish side of me hopes you aren't with anyone right now, that no one has captured your beautiful heart but the other half of me knows that it's unfair and I would only wish you to be happy._

_ I have found someone to fill the empty void in my heart but he is nothing like you. Our love is safe and stable; but no matter how hard he tries, he will never live up to you. After all these years, my heart still aches for your touch and only your touch. Polly says that I am in love with the idea of you or being with you; that's only partially true. I am in love with you, all of you. _

_I think of you at least once a day and it takes all my strength not to call you up to say hello. Some nights are harder than others are. Tonight is one of those. I usually can keep it together and distract myself but our anniversary; the anniversary of your mom's death and many other dates bring the inevitable break down and it's hard. _

_I wish things were as they used to be, before you were so stressed with work, and before it became to much. I was happy and I didn't have to pretend I was some WASPy white lady with the perfect life. I was myself with you and I miss that more than anyone will ever know. _

_I just wish you were here. I miss being your little spoon._

_ Piper_

Nicky held back a wave of sadness inside her. She felt sorry for Piper, more so for Alex. Piper clearly was hung up on Alex for a long time and she could only imagine how Alex felt. _'Shit, this was worse than the first one, okay Nichols, stop snooping; She obviously isn't going to write about sex with Alex so shut the book before you make it weird.'_ Nicky's hands hesitated on the book; she peered around her to make sure Piper wasn't around. Lorna was oblivious and Nicky decided to try again.

She turned a few more pages and let her eyes skim the page to survey how emotional the entry would be. Her eyes widened as she realized this entry was about an intimate moment between the two. Nicky smiled wryly as she dove into the page; searching for details to tease the blonde about later.

_Alex,_

_It's been five years, ten months and seventeen days. I usually write when I am upset, but today I am writing because I am remember a time we shared in Greece. Specifically the night you took me to the beach and despite being in public, you made me cum more times than I can ever remember. Your fingers are relentless and the things you can do with your tongue make me wet just thinking about it. I think I felt sand in my vagina for days! I don't know how or what you did to make me unravel so quickly, but that is one of the things I miss the most. I can't believe I squirted! I have never done that before and that was the one and only time; taking us both my surprise. It makes me giggle and slightly horrified to think about it, but you just have a way with your tongue that I can't even begin to explain._

_The next morning when you woke me up by lick-_

Nicky didn't get any further before two small hands snatched the journal from her view. Her expression turned from an unimaginable amused look to a scowl due to the disruption. The wild haired woman looked up to find a horrified Piper skimming over the entry to see what Nicky had learned. Nicky's face was shocked and entertained all at once.

"Shit Chapman…" Nicky busted out with a loud laugh and didn't stop until she was in tears. Piper stood horrified, watching the shorter woman squirm on the couch. She tried to catch her breath as she watched Piper gape at her.

"I…. I can't… wow!" Nicky choked out while she calmed down.

Lorna stared at her with a confused expression.

"Nicky, why are you laughing so hard?" Lorna inquired as Alex appeared through the front door with the last of their items.

Alex made her way to the group of woman with an amused expression.

"What's got you so happy Nichols?"

"I didn't realize Piper was a squirter!" Nicky couldn't contain her laughter. Piper blushed a deep red and stomped into their bedroom to hide the journal.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Piper screamed from the other room causing the three women to laugh loudly at her frustrated tone.

Alex was about to probe further on how she acquired that information before Nicky shook her head, not wanting Piper to explode from embarrassment.

"One more word and you won't survive Nichols!" Piper seethed quickly and quietly. Nicky obliged but let her grin plaster her face for several minutes.

For the rest of the afternoon, Nicky slide sexual innuendo's in every open spot of the conversation, causing Piper to blush every time. Nicky laughed every time she saw the blonde pass by her, causing Piper to avert her eyes to the floor and move away quickly, avoiding any chances for discussion about the journal.

Lorna and Nicky left a few hours later, leaving the couple to unpack the remains of their boxes and get settled for the night. The pair was exhausted from the move and finally called it a night after unpacking the last box. Piper poured Alex and herself a glass of wine before turning on the radio to relax a little bit. She immediately heard a catchy beat and decided she wanted to dance to relieve some stress of the move.

_'It's no big deal, it's no big deal, this is no big deal! This is how we do, chillin' laid back, straight stuntin'; yeah we do it like that. This is how we do, this is how we do.'_

Piper turned the volume up and danced by self in the living room. Alex watched with a smirk across her face from their bedroom door. She joined the blonde after a few moments and mimicked her movement. Piper grinded against her to the beat and giggled. Alex held on to her hips firmly and pressed her hips into Piper's ass.

The music changed and Alex pulled Piper around to kiss her.

The melody shifted from a quick beat to a slower one. Piper pulled away from the kiss as she got an idea. Piper held a wry smile as she took control of the situation.

_'Take of those heels, lay on my bed; whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair.'_

Piper pushed Alex onto the couch before returning to the middle of the carpet. Piper began to slowly strip off her clothes, letting her skin become more exposed by the second. Alex cocked one perfect eyebrow and let a smirk tug on the corners of her lips. She shrugged off her jacket and leaned back to enjoy the view.

_'Everybody wonders where we'd run off to, my body on your body, baby sticking like some glue. Naughty let's get naughty its only one or two. The fever's fuckin' running, feel the heat between us two.'_

Piper slowly pulled off her shirt and flung it in Alex's face. Alex quickly moved it away and set it on the couch with a big grin on her face. Piper unzipped her jeans and slid them down her thighs until they fell to the hardwood floors with a soft thud.

_'I'm gon' ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride on you baby, on you lady all night, all night._

_ I'm gonna take care of your body, I'll be gentle don't you scream. _

_It's getting hotter; make it tough to feel your chest on top of me.'_

Piper unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor beside her. She slowly swayed her hips for Alex. The brunette felt her mouth go dry as she raised her hand towards Piper. She let one finger extend out and curled it a few times towards herself; signaling Piper to come to her. Piper walked slowly to the beat and climbed onto Alex's lap to straddle her.

_'I'm gon' ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride on you baby, on you lady all night, all night._

_I'm make you feel that lovin', getting weak all in your knees. Kiss your body from the tip-top all the way down to your feet.'_

Piper captured Alex's soft lips with her own. The brunette let her hands roam over Piper's skin. She started at her shoulders and trailed to her breasts. She tenderly palmed them before letting her hands graze down the blonde's sides and firmly grasping her ass. Their lips moved together perfectly synced. Alex released her lips reluctantly and moved down to kiss Piper's neck; sucking on her pulse point gently.

_'Lay on your back, you like it right there; don't have to say it twice- Love is nothing here to fear. Taking it back, back to where it's clear…Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air.'_

Piper let her head fall back, giving Alex more room to attack her neck with wet kisses. She moaned slightly as she felt Alex's hands squeezing her ass. Alex picked Piper up quickly and laid her on the couch. She placed kisses along the blonde's inner thighs before hooking her middle fingers in the waistband on her panties and pulling them down her smooth legs. She closed the space between Piper's sex and her mouth quickly. Alex spread Piper's thighs apart wider to have better access.

Alex could feel the heat radiate from Piper and she inhaled her heavenly scent.

Piper let out a loud moan and she felt Alex's tongue hit her center. The brunette reached one hand up Piper's body and met her fingers with Piper's breast. She massaged it gently, causing Piper to arch her back in pleasure and let out a long string of moans. She used her free hand to grip the blonde's thigh to hold her in place. Alex's tongue swirled in her clit and lapped at the wetness.

Piper felt herself building slowly; deep in her core she felt desire creeping up. Piper closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Alex's mouth move in rhythm against her aching sex.

Alex continued to work magic on the blonde before she released her tight and inserted two long fingers inside the blonde. Piper's moans grew louder until she was shouting Alex's name. The taller woman worked quickly and pushed hard into the blonde, curling her fingers inside after every thrust and pushing Piper to her climax. She felt Piper's walls contract around her fingers, moments away from her release. Alex pushed harder and deeper into Piper causing her to scream out. Piper gripped the leather couch with one hand and used the other to dig her nails into Alex's shoulder.

Alex felt a slight pain in her shoulder from the contact but immediately was turned on when she realized it was Piper. She worked faster and brought Piper to the edge and made her fly over it. She crashed hard and came fast on the brunette's fingers. Alex slowed her pace as Piper tried to recover from her mind-blowing orgasm. She slowly pulled her fingers from within the blonde and brought them to her lips; she licked the wetness from them and smiled at Piper who was struggling to control her breathing. Alex kissed Piper's belly and trailed up between her breasts up to the blonde's neck. She lingered there a moment before meeting the blonde's eager lips. They stayed on the couch for a while, kissing each other lightly. The kisses were no longer full of lust or remotely sexual. They were filled with love and feelings of content.

"I love you Piper. Welcome home."

"I love you too Al, Welcome home." She smiled brightly and closed her eyes.

The couple was interrupted by a loud knock on their front door. Alex's eyebrows immediately furrowed as she got up from the blonde's sweaty body and tossed her the scattered clothes. She waited a moment for Piper to throw on her shirt and jeans messily before opening the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Alex asked warily. Standing on the other side of the threshold were two African-American women. The first woman towered over the second. She was comparable to Alex's height but had a slight advantage and had long golden hair with large curls. Her eyebrows were perfect as well as her bright lipstick. Her light blue eye shadow and black mascara/eyeliner looked professionally done. She wore a silky nightgown, which showed her muscular arms and her full lips were pursed in irritation and she stared at Alex. The other woman was almost the exact opposite. She was chunky and looked slightly terrifying. Her hair was a short afro and she wore no makeup and wore a plain grey t- shirt on and black sweatpants. Her hands were placed on her full hips and her head cocked with the same irritated expression.

They both stood silently as they surveyed the tall brunette in front of them.

"You can help us by keeping it down." The taller woman spoke calmly. Her voice slightly deeper than normal.

"We can hear you guys fuckin' from next door." The other woman added, with less class. Piper appeared in the doorway next to Alex.

"Sorry about that, we just moved in and… well we didn't realize how thin the walls were." Piper flushed with embarrassment.

"Its fine honey, we just thought we would give you a heads up. The whole apartment complex can probably hear you two. The bedroom is a lot quieter just so you know. The living room, not so much." She smiled politely as Piper blushed again.

"My name is Sofia, and this is my cousin." The taller woman extended her hand to Alex and then Piper.

"I'm black Cindy." The other woman added with a small hand gesture. Alex and Piper nodded politely back to her.

"I'm Alex; this is my fiancée Piper." She wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her in.

"Nice to meet you both. We run the hair salon in the next building; feel free to come see me any time!" Sofia added and turned towards their own apartment.

"Nice to meet you both as well; sorry about the noise." Piper smiled as they sauntered away.

Alex closed the door and locked it. Piper leaned into her for a small kiss.

"Nice neighbors." Alex commented as she pulled away.

"Mhm, I think we made quite the first impression." Piper joked back. Alex laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready for bed baby, come be my big spoon?" Piper asked as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Of course" Alex added and followed quickly.

The two women quickly undressed and slid into bed. Alex pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her neck gently. Piper felt safe in her arms; like a child under a blanket.

"Hey Pipes?" Alex asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Piper turned around to face her. She stared into Alex's curious green eyes.

"Yeah?" She murmured softly.

"Just out of my own curiosity, how did Nicky know about the time you squirted?"

Piper let out a huff of air, her cheeks flushing red again.

"She uh… found my journal… There was an entry I wrote a few years ago about the time we were in Greece on that beach." Piper admitted quietly. She tucked her face into Alex's chest after she confessed. Alex laughed slightly at the memory.

"Oh god, that was a great time… you wrote about it? In a journal?" She pulled away to study Piper's face. Piper nodded.

"I wrote a lot about you. After we broke up, I kept a journal and whenever I was upset or missing you I wrote some things down. I forgot about it and I packed it in the boxes when we moved. It slipped my mind again until I saw Nicky reading it on the couch. I don't know if that's the only part she read though." Piper's voice turned sad.

"Can I read it some time?"

"Why?" Piper replied with a strange tone. She wasn't sure she wanted to share it with Alex, but part of her wanted Alex to know how much she hurt as well when they split.

"Just curious; I don't have to if you don't want me too though."

"You can, some day, I promise." She replied quickly, not wanting Alex to get upset or sad.

Alex smiled and dropped the subject. She let her mind float to a few nights back.

_"Pipes…. I uh… I wanna try to have a baby…." She admitted softly against the blonde's head._

Alex felt Piper stiffen in her arms, she immediately regretted asking.

"A baby?" The blonde sputtered with a shocked tone. "You want to have a baby?!"

"I mean not right now, but yeah, eventually; I mean if you want one…" She immediately let her confidence fall. If Piper rejected the notion, Alex would no doubt be heartbroken. For many years, she thought she would never want kids. Why bring a child into this cruel world. The Earth was plagued with drugs, violence, heartbreak and death. The brunette let her thoughts cloud with darkness. 'It's not fair for an innocent child to be forced to endure you as a mother' She let her subconscious rip into her. She never felt like she could provide a child with a good life.

After losing Piper, she longed for something more in her life. The adrenaline and money were no longer satisfying enough. She longed for a life with Piper, something to leave behind other than material possessions. She wanted a family to call her own. Alex let go of this dream quickly after Piper left. She stayed in the cartel and slowly let her dreams die out.

"Alex, I would love to have a family with you. I think we need to get an apartment and married first though. We are both starting this thing over and I just want to be stable for a while before we have children."

'Children' Alex thought. She smiled brightly. She wasn't ready now either, but she wanted to know if Piper was open for the possibility. She craved a family and above all, she craved a family with Piper.

"I agree, we need to be stable, but I want nothing more than to have a baby with you."

Piper smiled brightly and kissed her lips. Alex knew that she could provide for her family and it was her main mission to make sure they were happy.

"Me too Al, I'm more than excited for it."

The next morning, Alex made Piper breakfast before they both went to meet with a wedding planner. They hailed a cab and rode several blocks into the city. They stopped at a small boutique. Alex paid the drive and helped Piper out from the car.

As they entered the tiny store, they were greeted by two African-American women. The first was similar to their neighbor Black Cindy in body shape. She had longer, curly hair and seemed much friendlier. She immediately moved towards the couple standing in the doorway and extended her arm out.

"I'm Taystee! Welcome to Litchfield Weddings!" She smiled an award-winning smile and shook Alex and Piper's hands. The other woman stepped towards them and extended her hand as well. She was a thin, tall woman with a buzz cut. Her eyes were warm and her smile was just as friendly as Taystee's.

"I'm Poussey, Taystee's girlfriend." She beamed to the group of women. "We are the owners and it's our mission to help plan your dream wedding. No request too big and detail to small. If you want it, you got it!"

"I'm Piper, this is my fiancée Alex. We just got engaged not too long ago and we want to start planning our wedding. " she smiled at the two ladies in front of her.

"Let's get started then!" Taystee turned on her heel and headed towards the back of the store. Alex took Piper's hand in her own and gave her a genuine smile.

"Here we go" Alex breathed out shakily and started towards the back of the store.


	21. Chapter 21 - Wedding Plans

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this update took me so long, I started college and between school and working, its been hard to find a minute to write this chapter. I pretty much did it all last night at 2 am and edited it slightly today, also at 2 am. Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling errors, I tried though.**

**Shout out to cmc49abc who reviewed every chapter consecutively, you're amazing! To those who review all or almost every chapter, you guys are like the best fucking people ever. I want to name you guys specifcally, but I need to go check because I have like three names on the top of my head, but I know there are quite of few who do it and I don't want to leave anyone out, cause I love every single one of you. so next chapter I will (Cause I like it when people mention me specifically but maybe that's just me?) **

**Also thank you to Jessica for your continued support, and suggestions, always appreciated, but you know that! :D**

**Thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter. This one is slightly longer than normal, it has lots of stuff going on so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I am reeeeally excited to do these next few chapters, I hope you all are still interested in this story because I have quite a few plans left for these two.**

**Okay, well I think that's all I have to say for this one; please review if you feel so inclined. Each review makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, so KEEP THE FUZZIES COMING! :p Alright, well thanks for listening to the rambles and enjoy this one! Ill try to update quicker for the next one; the wedding is getting closer! - Courtneyyyyyyy - lots of y's for added effect? Idk im tired. bye.**

"Alright, so let's start with the basics here." Taystee started with a large white binder in front of her.

"Have you planned anything or are you guys startin' off fresh?" she glanced up quickly to meet Piper's eager eyes.

"Not a single thing" Alex replied with a slight chuckle. She knew this was a big deal for Piper; if there was anything WASPy or stereotypical of her, it was her dream of having a beautiful wedding. She agreed not to go over the top, but none-the-less, she was overly excited to get the ball rolling.

"I got a few places in mind to show you, I'll throw some ideas down and we can see if ya'll like em or we can keep lookin'," She paused to gauge their reactions. "Don't feel like you gotta make a decision right now on any of these choices, we just wanna show you what's out there a'right?"

The couple nodded and waited for her to continue with more details. Poussey was in a different room, grabbing three bottles of water and some Chex mix for the group to snack on.

"Okay, so, some basic options are: an outside weddin' in Staten Island; there's the Franklin D. Roosevelt boardwalk. It's really beautiful and you would get some great pictures, 'specially right as the sun sets, but it's open to everyone so keep that in mind. You'll probably get annoying ass tourists in all your shots."

She wasted no time in explaining the pros and cons of each venue. Taystee flipped through pages of her binder showing pictures of the different areas. Alex stole glances at Piper during her spiel, the blonde's face was intently focused on the pages in front her which made Alex smile lightly.

"Second option: A rooftop terrace overlookin' the city. You could have your reception inside and the actual wedding on the roof," She flipped through various pictures of the views from the rooftop and examples of other couples' weddings.

Piper's eyes went wide as a smile crept onto her face. It took only one moment for Alex to roll her eyes. Taystee could have shown her a thousand more venues but the blonde's mind was already set. Alex waited for Piper to look at her with her pleading, bambi eyes.

Right on cue, the blue eyes turned to bore holes into Alex's face. Alex chuckled and nodded slightly in silent agreement. Alex could care less if they got married in a hobo shack. She wanted to be married to Piper. Period.

"I think we'll go with the roof top terrace." Alex didn't take her eyes off Piper as she spoke. Piper grinned ear to ear as she studied her lover's face.

"Ya'll sure? I haven't even shown you the rest of them," Taystee's expression was confused. Her right eyebrow was furrowed and her top lip pulled up.

"I think Pipes here is sold already, what's next?" Alex shifted her gaze to Piper's lips and immediately struggled to resist the urge to melt into them.

"Oh, okay. Uh… What about a date?" Taystee made a few notes while she spoke.

"We would like November 1st of this year. So three months?" Alex quirked an eyebrow and Piper nodded in agreement. The date was the only detail that was important to Alex. She wanted it to be sooner rather than later and she picked the day that they had first met in the bar over a decade ago.

Taystee made another note and moved on. "How many guests ya'll think?"

"Probably no more than 100." Piper answered confidently.

"100?" Alex's couldn't help the natural shocked tone radiating from her voice. "Do we even know 100 people well enough to invite them to our wedding?" Alex turned to face her fiancée. She had planned on a small wedding, as in less than 30 people total.

"I mean between my family, people from work, any one you want to invite…" the blonde trailed off and shrugged.

Alex didn't think they would have 100 people, but she only wanted to please her soon-to-be-wife. She remained silent and waited for Taystee to continue.

The planning went on all afternoon, ranging from colors of decorations, which the couple chose white to keep it light and elegant, to flavor of their wedding cake, which they argued upon lightly. Alex wanted a plain vanilla cake but Piper was dead set on a chocolate cake with white fondant.

"How about a chocolate and vanilla swirl?" Poussey asked lightly, trying to compromise. She had been quiet the whole meeting, allowing Taystee to burn through each question without much delay. The odd couple had been planning weddings for several years and out of experience, they knew it would take hours to get through each detail, especially if the couple's didn't agree.

The two women went silent and both shrugged their shoulders in agreement. Poussey smiled brightly at her ability to make them compromise.

"Okay, so it looks like we have most of the plans here. I can set up a photographer for you guys, there is a great company called Boo's photography and they specialize on weddings." Taystee offered.

"Sounds good, as long as they get the shots." Alex agreed simply. She took Piper's hand in her own, barely listening to the plans. The brunette grew increasingly bored. She flipped Piper's hand over to be palm up. Alex took her free hand and drew light patterns in it, causing Piper to shiver involuntarily.

"Cool. 'Kay, so you two need to go dress shoppin' before the end of September and pick them before October 15th. I suggest you start lookin' right away, I'll give you the name of a great store I know down the street." She handed a small business card to Piper. 'Soso's dress boutique.' Piper noted the name and stuck it in her pocket. Alex and Piper planned to go dress shopping after the wedding plans depending on how quickly the meeting went.

"I'll call the venue; set it up and let ya'll know when it's confirmed. I'll take care of all the flowers and shit for the rooftop and reception, so don't worry. Also, we are partnered with a DJ company," She pulled out another small business card and handed it to Alex. 'Sideboob Productions'

Alex hesitated when she read the name but Taystee immediately reassured her. "Girl, I have been trying to get them to change their name for years, trust me, but they really are great. They sing and they DJ. I promise I wouldn't steer your wrong." She smiled and Alex gave in and agreed.

"Also, unless you have a particular food menu in mind, we know a great Russian lady caters events. She is scary as shit but her food is to die for and her prices ain't bad either! I really think you should look into her and let me know; all these choices can be changed if ya'll change your mind, so don't feel pressured. I just wanna let you know you have options and we want only the best for your wedding so with a little trust, we can make it happen." She smiled at her girlfriend before continuing.

"All the fine details like seating arrangements, guest lists and security will all be taken care of. All I need from you guys is to show up with your dresses, rings and a good night sleep. Everything will go perfectly; it's what we do. Most people stress out so much over the small things and forget the reason why they there in the first place! It's your day to enjoy and celebrate, so let us take care of all the details and we guarantee a great wedding or your money back."

Alex and Piper smiled genuinely. Piper originally wanted to do all the planning herself but Alex knew she would become a bride-zilla and it would end up ruining the day with all the stress. She finally talked Piper into letting a wedding planner handle everything so they could focus on being together. At first they couple were skeptical of Taystee due to the fact that she swore and joked about nearly everything, but she had something about her that was intelligent and drew the couple in.

"You'll also need to get dresses for your maid of honors and bridesmaids, which also need to be planned and done before October 15th. Have you picked them out yet?"

Piper was the first to speak up. "Honestly, Polly will be my maid of honor, but I don't really have anyone for a bridesmaid." Piper had known Lorna for many years in the hospital, but only recently became close friends with her through Nicky. It was a given for Polly to be the maid of honor, but after the whole cheating incident with Larry, Piper felt unusually distant from Polly; but they had promised as little girls to be in each other's wedding and Piper intended on keeping that promise.

"I don't really have any bridesmaids either, but Nicky will be on my side as my maid of honor." Alex shrugged indifferently.

"Shit, that makes it easier for everyone; just make sure your girls get their dresses picked out in time, okay?" Taystee closed the thick white binder and leaned back. "That was probably the fastest wedding plans I've ever done, damn, ya'll make it look easy!" She smiled brightly.

"Al, are we supposed to have some sort of minister or priest or something? I mean, most churches don't really approve of two women getting married but we need someone to do it…" Piper's eyes brows furrowed suddenly in a panic. Alex could literally see her mind running a mile a minute trying to figure a solution out quickly.

"Actually, that's where I come in; if you guys are interested, I officiate weddings and I would be happy to do yours," Poussey spoke up for the first time.

"Oh, that's perfect! Yes, please, we would love it!" Piper bounced in her seat excitedly. The brunette let out a loud laugh and nodded in agreement to Piper's outburst.

"Okay, so, looks like we got it all handled, go pick out your dresses and we will be in touch for confirming details or if we have questions. Please don't hesitate to call us if you guys change your minds about anything or want to include anyone." Taystee stood up and walked the two women out of the store.

"Thank you so much for helping us, see you soon!" Piper pulled Alex out of the store by her hand. Her grin spread ear to ear as they walked down the street together. Alex stopped abruptly on the sidewalk after a block and half, causing Piper to be yanked back slightly.

She turned around to see why Alex had stopped, worrying that something might have happened or she was hurt. The moment her body turned, it collided into Alex's forcefully. The blonde looked up, puzzled and tried to take a step back. Alex released her hand and quickly wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Al-," The shorter woman was cut off by Alex's lips melting into hers. Piper immediately relaxed into the unexpected kiss and found her arms snaking around the taller woman's neck. Their lips continued to battle together softly. Most people walked around the pair, unphased; other people stared bewildered and gawked at the PDA. Alex's hands moved up to Piper's face as she deepened the kiss. Her long fingers barely brushed against the blonde locks as she cupped her flushed cheeks lightly. Piper reluctantly pulled back, gasping for air. Her mind was now dizzy, drunk off Alex's intoxicating scent and expertise kissing.

She took a few deep breaths, steadying herself in Alex's embrace.

"Shit." She breathed out shakily. Alex chuckled and pulled Piper out of the middle of the walkway. She stood beside an old red, brick building and leaned in to capture Piper's soft lips once more. The kiss was slower, full of deep passion and rooted with silent promises. Some for eternal love, others for immense pleasure as soon as the pair was alone.

"I love you," Alex mumbled into her lips as if it were an explanation.

Piper stayed silent for another moment, relishing the skin-to-skin contact.

"I love you too." She finally responded as Alex pulled away.

With a deep sigh, Alex lifted her weight from the brick building and took Piper's hand in her own once more. "Let's get something to eat before we go dress shopping." She smiled at Piper before continuing down the street.

-x-x-x-

The couple ate lunch quickly and called their maids of honor to invite them dress shopping. Nicky reluctantly agreed and told her she was bringing Lorna along. Polly immediately jumped at the offer and told Piper she was on her way. It only took 15 minutes for the three women to arrive at the dress shop.

"Hi Piper! Hey Supercunt" Polly beamed at the pair. The shorter brunette was not particularly fond of Alex, but after the whole Larry incident, Polly was not in the position to feel indignant. She did not dare breathe a negative word towards Alex, in fear that Piper would suddenly stop talking to her again.

"Hey Pol, thanks for coming so quick," Piper greeted her with a quick hug.

Alex smiled back and gave her a small head nod. As soon as Piper retreated from the hug, she instinctively wrapped an arm around Piper.

The three women made small chat as they waited for Nicky and Lorna to arrive. The shop was due close in a few hours and Piper grew more anxious by the moment. She filled in Polly with most of the plans and Alex listened to the blonde gossip with her best friend excitedly. Allowing her mind to roam peacefully, she stayed quiet for most of the discussion. She mindlessly moved behind Piper and hugged her tightly. Piper continued talking to Polly as she cuddled into Alex's embrace. The taller woman moved her hair off her shoulder and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"We were thinking that we would just go for white decorations in the… in the, um…" Piper's eyes fluttered before shutting completely. "Umm…" the corners of her lips turned upwards as her head fell back two inches, allowing Alex to kiss different spots of her skin. Her train of thought derailed and she found herself unable to speak. Polly smirked and her eyebrows shot towards the sky as she watched her best friend unravel under the mouth of Alex.

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for Piper to recover. Alex chuckled softly and paused her kisses to allow Piper to finish her sentence. It took another long moment before Piper could open her eyes and realize what had happened. She flushed a deep red and tried to recall her last coherent thought.

"Right, so where is Nicky anyways?" Polly rolled her eyes at a very distracted Piper.

"I'll call her now," the blonde pulled Alex's phone from her leather jacket and typed in her passcode. Before she realized that she didn't know the pass code, she was already on the third number of her own phone's passcode. She shrugged and pressed the last number, waiting for the little vibration that alerted her that she was incorrect. To her surprise, it opened to Alex's home page. She cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Alex who was now smiling bashfully. She shrugged before commenting. "Your birthdate is the one of the only five dates I can remember."

"And the other four?" Piper replied as she searched for Nicky's number.

"Our anniversary, my own birthdate obviously, my mom's birthday and the day she died."

Piper's fingers froze on the screen momentarily as she felt sadness wash through her. She nodded quickly and pulled the phone to her ear.

After three rings she finally heard someone pick up.

"I don't even wanna hear it Vause, I'm on my way." Nicky snapped into the receiver.

"Nicky, its Piper, hurry the hell up, we have been standing out here for forever!" Piper whined back.

"Listen blondie, I have one speed and it's called; I get there whenever the fuck I get there!" Nicky hung up.

"Rude." Piper pursed her lips and handed the phone back to Alex.

"I probably should have mentioned… Nicky and Lorna are… uh, well it's shark week for the both of them." Alex tried to stifle a giggle. "She's on day three of no sex and she isn't coping very well."

"Shark week, really Al? You couldn't just say they were on their period together?" Piper rolled her eyes and smiled at her choice of words.

She shrugged again and pulled Piper into her arms once more.

Polly watched the pair interact and couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

Nicky and Lorna showed up a few minutes later and the group of women went inside and began searching for dresses. Piper bit her tongue when they arrived, knowing Nicky would just snap at her again. Lorna smiled apologetically and followed her girlfriend into the shop.

Brook Soso greeted the group of woman. It took nearly 20 minutes of her mindless babbling before she ushered Alex and Piper to the fitting rooms. The only chatter in the room was her own while she measured Piper to figure out a size for the dresses. She repeated the same for Alex and brought the first dresses out for each one after a few minutes.

Polly helped Piper change into the first dress. She threw Piper's original clothes over the door of the changing room to give them more room.

The dress was a very traditional white wedding dress, which looked like a prop from a 1990's movie. The top was a smooth white fabric that left her entire chest and shoulders bare. The bottom of the dress flowed into a large, ruffled train, which made it hard for Piper to walk. The moment she stepped out of the changing room, two sets of eyes studied her intently. Polly waited on the other side of her. Nicky barely took the time to look at her, she was uninterested and frowning. Lorna smiled politely but shook her head no. The dress was too outdated and far too gaudy for Piper's liking. Polly agreed tastefully with Lorna and pushed Piper back into the changing room. Similar to Piper's dress, Alex was about 100 feet away, her room was mirrored to Piper's.

The blonde was half way out of her before she heard Nicky's loud laughter fill the entire store.

"Oh god, Vause, I need a picture of this. You look horrible!" The wild haired woman couldn't contain her overbearing giggles which were now mixed with Lorna's. Piper wanted to see what Alex looked like but Polly insisted that they didn't see each other in the dresses until the actual day. The blonde protested but her best friend ended up persuading her to keeping it a secret.

Polly grabbed the second dress, which had a white lace coming from the chest up to her arms. She helped Piper step into it before zipping her up. The majority of her chest was still visible and her biceps barely covered by the lace. The bottom of the white dress was less poofy and was a straight fabric with the same lace designs flowing down it. She waited for Polly to give the all clear before stepping out.

"Oh my God!" Lorna cried out. "Piper you look beautiful, I love it! You look like a princess!"

Nicky surprisingly looked more interested and gave her nod of approval. Piper turned to her best friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Pipes… you are so fucking beautiful in that dress."

The blonde smiled back brightly. "I think this is it guys. I know it's only my second one I've tried, but I love it"

"This is no fair!" Alex called out from the dressing room, feeling frustrated due to her lack of view of Piper's dress.

"You'll see it when it's most important Al" Piper called back before heading into the changing room to take the dress off.

Almost on cue, she heard a gasp from Lorna in the viewing section. "Alex…" She spoke almost inaudibly.

"Vause… I have to admit, you look fucking hot in that dress," Nicky added in a semi-serious tone.

"You don't think it's too much?" Alex asked self-consciously.

Polly slipped out of the changing room with the bag holding her best friend's dress of choice. Forgetting about Piper for the moment, she went to see Alex's dress while she was still modeling it.

Piper heard the ooh's and awe's coming from the other side of the door. She frowned, again wishing she could see Alex. The blonde looked all around on the floor for her original clothing.

"Pol- Where are my clothes?" Piper called out loudly before remembering that Polly had thrown them on the other side of the door. Piper stood half-naked in front of the mirror only in her navy blue lace bra and matching panties.

She could hear Nicky snickering as it clicked in her head that the wild haired woman stole her clothes.

"Fuck." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _'everyone out there has seen me having sex with Alex at one point or another, fuck it._' Piper whipped the door open and strutted out into the viewing center in just her underwear. Polly let out a loud laugh as Nicky's eyes widened.

"Shit, didn't think you were so bold Chapman."

Piper grinned and shrugged. She turned towards Alex's changing room and saw a similar bag on the outside of her door. She turned to the group of girls and winked before sauntering towards her fiancée.

"Alex?" She called out innocently as she reached for the door.

"Just getting dressed, I'll be out in a second." She called back, louder than anticipated.

Piper opened the door and slipped inside. Alex whirled around, in the same naked state Piper was in. Her expression was full of shock before she realized who had joined her.

"Pipes, where are you clothes?"

"Your best friend stole them, so I walked over here in this." She gestured to her toned body and smirked. Alex raked her green eyes over Piper's beautiful body and felt her mouth go dry.

"What's it been like… 12 hours?" Alex whispered in a husky tone and closed the space between their exposed bodies. The two women felt identical spurts of electricity flow through their bodies as they touched.

"Since what?" Piper matched her tone and kissed the spot under her ear lobe.

"You really need me to say it?" Alex chuckled as she grabbed Piper's ass firmly, giving it a tight squeeze. The blonde let out a small squeak and shook her head.

"But who's counting right?" She joked before pressing her lips to Alex. The brunette's lips were rough and full of need against Pipers. "Al…" She moaned out as she felt Alex's hand roam to the front of her panties and slip into her waistband. "We can't… they are waiting for us… 50… feet… away…" Piper struggled to finish her sentence as Alex's fingers brushed against her wet sex. The brunette slipped her hand out causing Piper to frown at the lost contact. Less than two seconds later Piper felt her panties being tugged down her thighs.

Piper's wide blue eyes shot down to Alex who was kneeling in front of her. The brunette held her index finger up to her lips, motioning for Piper to be quiet. She winked before lifting the shorter woman's leg onto her shoulder and moving closer to her center. Piper's breathing picked up in anticipation.

As soon as Alex made contact, Piper's head fell back and her eyes closed. She struggled to suppress a moan but she bit down on her lip to help control the urge.

Alex let her tongue slide between her folds effortlessly before reaching her clit. She expertly flicked her tongue in and out causing Piper to arch her hips. The blonde wrapped on hand onto the closest support structure to hold her up and the other hand tangled in Alex's black hair.

Alex wasted no time and brought her free hand up to slide two finger's into Piper's aching center.

She pushed gently for the first few moments before picking up her pace and pushing deeper into the writhing blonde.

Piper came undone in less than a minute. She had to bite down on her lip harder than she imagine to stay quiet. Alex pushed her past the edge and held her shaking body as she came down from her high.

Alex licked at her glistening folds, lapping up any of the mess she just created.

"Fuck." Piper whispered raggedly.

Alex slipped Piper's panties back on and helped her pull them back up.

"You know, silence says more than words can… or moans in your case." Nicky bantered as she shot Piper's clothes over the door. They fell to the floor with a thud and Alex let out playful laugh.

"Don't know what you mean Nichols…" Alex replied innocently.

"You must be losing your touch Vause." She quipped back.

"What do you think?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear as her fingers grazed the fabric over Piper's clit. She let out a small whimper and shook her head rapidly. Alex smirked and raised one eyebrow towards the blonde.

The couple dressed quickly and went to buy the dresses they had picked. Polly rolled her eyes and pointed out Alex's now ruffled hair. She smiled smugly and Piper blushed without further commentary.

The group of women continued to pick out dresses for Nicky and Polly to wear. It took them half the time to find an appropriate dress. Polly lead the search and made Nicky try on five horrible dresses, purely for her own amusement before settling on a simple navy blue dress which looked surprisingly amazing on both women.

Piper and Alex paid for all four dresses and returned to their apartment as the sun began to set.

-x-x

"Well if that wasn't a long fucking day…" Alex pulled a beer from their fridge and sat down on the couch. Piper changed out of her clothes and into one of Alex's white V-neck shirts. Her ass clearly visible as she walked to her fiancée. She sat down on the cool leather sofa and cuddled into Alex before closing her eyes.

"Today was perfect. I am sad I won't be spending every day with you anymore." She admitted softly.

"Someone has to work Pipes. Well, actually no, I have enough money to support the two of us, but you love being a doctor, we have one more week together and then you'll be back to work. Before you know it, it will be November and we will be married and on our honeymoon." She leaned her head down to kiss Piper's lips.

"I do love being a doctor…" She agreed in defeat. It really wasn't an option for her to quit, she didn't want to and she refused to be the trophy wife that didn't contribute to the family. Piper was being needy and wanted to spend as much time with Alex as she could. She had spent eight years missing her and didn't want that feeling to invade her thoughts anymore.

"Just make sure you come home to me every night and don't work yourself too hard."

"I used to pick up extra shifts to avoid life. I was living a lie and after a while it became easier to just work instead of dealing with the fact that I didn't love Larry." She thought out-loud casually. "With you, I don't think I will be able to go five minutes without wanting to leave the hospital and be with you."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm going to get a job too. Then we can come home to each other at night and be together. Both equal parts of the relationship." Alex tried to console her.

"You get a real job? God, I can't even picture what that would look like!" Piper giggled loudly at the image of Alex sitting in a cubicle.

Alex let out an equally impressive laugh. "I know right, but I'm going to try. For you… for us. I want this to work Pipes. No more illegal shit. I'm going to buy a book store or something and I don't know, but I'll figure it out and we will make this work." Alex hugged the blonde closer before they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22 Wedding Plans Part II

**Hi guys, Okay so I was writing out this chapter, and I saw this picture on tumblr, and got an idea. Little did I know that I would end up writing nearly 4k words about it. I decided that I would just make this its own chapter, hopefully you won't mind. Its pretty much just fluff and smut. Nothing important happens in this chapter, so if you don't like fluff, I suppose you don't need to read it ( but I would appreciate it if you did :]) **

**I will be traveling to Indiana on Tuesday for a funeral and will be there until Thursday. (Coming from upstate New York) So my intentions are to write the next chapter and then the wedding chapter while I am in the painfully long car ride. No promises but I'll try. I realize that the last couple chapters are pretty much just fluff so I think I will add a little drama in the next one, but we'll see! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just a little fun side to Alex and Piper. Leave me some reviews please! I love to hear your feedback and I apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar. I literally wrote this entire thing in like two/three hours and went through and edited once; I just didnt want to pack two chapters into one and wanted to get this one out today. Okay, no more rambling, here you are: - Courtney**

**My idea was inspired by this picture, but more intense... lol replace the DOT's with an actual period to get the website- ****bigbootytho DOT tumblr DOT com/image/92496997446**  


"I can't believe it's actually happening" Piper said as she undressed for bed. Alex laid in their king size bed with a thin red book in her hands. The brunette's thick-rimmed glasses started to slide down her nose as she focused on the words below. The pair grew into a comfortable habit in the passing months. Piper had returned to work, Alex spent majority of her time researching information for her future business.

She wanted a property that was affordable, in a prime location and was not near any major competition. Alex always knew to play the long game for things she desired. Most people impulsively made decisions because they feared that time would run out and they would lose the opportunity. Alex looked at the glass as half full and saw the potential that it could be refilled so to speak. She waited for the perfect moment rather than settling for anything less than her standards. She had yet to find a spot but she also completed an abundance of research about how successful bookstores were now a days and the potential of starting a new one. She spent hours upon hours creating a business plan and working out every last detail. By the time Piper returned home, she usually found Alex at her laptop with a million papers scattered around her.

Piper would usually distract her with soft kisses, bringing her out of work mode and into family mode. They made dinner together, laughing and playing through the entire process. When they ate dinner, Piper would share stories about her day in the hospital and Alex would tell her about the information she found and update her on the plans of a new business. Piper never rushed her or talked down to her about the wait. She could care less if Alex slept all day on the couch; their lives were going well and the main focus of their lives at the moment was their wedding which was approaching quicker than either could imagine.

"We're almost there babe." She replied mindlessly. Piper didn't need to clarify that she was talking about the wedding. There was only one week left and the only thing either of the two women could talk about was how excited they were. Taystee called about once a week to confirm plan and ask if they had any other suggestions to include.

Their nights often ended the same way, full of banter, followed by hot, passionate sex and then a peaceful slumber. Neither of them would change it for the world.

Alex didn't lift her gaze from the novel until she noticed that Piper went silent. It took her a moment before raising her eyes to meet with a half-naked blonde at the end of their bed.

The whole idea of marriage never appealed to Alex. If she was being completely honest, it wasn't until Piper left her that she realized how much she truly needed the blonde in her life. She thought the traveling and money were enough for Piper, but she realized too late that she wasn't offering much in comparison to a stable, domesticated life.

Marriage for Alex was not a warm fuzzy feeling that most girls had since a young age. As a kid, the only thing the brunette wanted was enough money to allow her mom to quit her four jobs and spend time with her. She craved the idea of a normal life; it took her over a decade of drug importing to realize that she still craved a normal life. She managed to convince herself that living the single, adrenaline-filled life was perfect. In reality, she wanted to cuddle on the couch with a certain blonde and watch movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Piper had changed her views on almost everything she believed in. Every single detail she based her life on, crashed and burned before her eyes. The theory of Marriage, kids, a normal, legal job, All of it so foreign, yet she wanted it badly, but only with Piper. Her mind no longer focused on earning more money and power, she focused on becoming something that Piper could be proud of. If there was anything Alex couldn't handle, it was disappointment from someone she loved.

Alex squinted at the blonde, trying to figure out her game. The shorter woman stood there with a sly smirk on her face. She swayed back and forth seductively as she pulled off her grey tank top. Alex matched her smirk and cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Piper.

She held out her right hand, palm up and extended her index finger out. She pulled it back towards her and repeated a few times, signaling for Piper to come to her.

Piper stripped her shorts off, revealing no panties and just a black laced bra on her torso. She obliged to Alex's silent command and slowly walked to the side of the bed.

The taller woman bit down on bottom lip gently as she watched Piper's hips. She all but threw the book onto the floor and crawled across the king sized mattress to meet Piper's naked, lithe body.

Alex immediately grabbed the shorter woman and pulled her onto the bed. With not a moment of struggle, she unclasped the black bra and flinged it across the large room. Piper giggled and leaned in to capture her soft lips.

Alex took the opportunity to take control of her body. She pushed Piper down onto the blankets gently and straddled her. The brunette leaned down once more to kiss her lips. The kiss was full of lust and passion. Unlike the previous, it was wet, sloppy and full of need.

Piper was already turned on and each kiss made her lose a part of her sanity. She was nearly at the begging point before she felt Alex's long fingers roam around her naked body.

Alex knew what she wanted but she was determined to draw it out as long as she could. She wanted Piper to beg and plead with her to fuck her.

Alex placed kisses along her jaw as her hands roamed over her smooth stomach. She quickly moved down to her neck to mark her territory. Piper's eyes closed as she focused on the feeling of Alex's hands skimming her sensitive skin. It was electric shocks running through her veins, making her blood boil. She loved and craved the feeling of skin-to-skin contact with Alex, every moment of the day. If they were touching in any way, she felt off and ached to return to her side to find relief.

Piper was entirely lost in her thoughts and the feeling of Alex's hot mouth trailing down her neck. She didn't realize that Alex was not only kissing her skin but also sucking it softly, and biting it rather aggressively, leaving large red marks in her wake.

Alex knew they two had the final dress fitting in the morning with Polly and Nicky. She wanted to fluster the blonde in the worst way. Usually they both enjoyed hickeys but Piper grew especially embarrassed when they were visible. Alex hoped they would be gone or at least light enough to be covered with makeup by the following week when they got married. She knew that by morning, she would have deep maroon and purple marks all down her body. Her game plan was to leave a large trail down to her hips.

In order to pacify the writhing woman beneath her. She let her fingers slide down her petite body, giving Piper small satisfaction at the progress she was making. She planted several kisses on the blonde's breasts before sucking and biting at the skin in between her breasts. She made a perfectly straight trail down her abdomen and by the time she reached her navel, Piper was whimpering and moaning, begging for more contact in her core.

Alex decided to give her some relief, as she was almost done with her plan. She glanced up at Piper's body and smirked at her work. Piper's skin had a perfect line of hickeys down the center of her body, each one given just as much care as the one before. The deep red marks turned Alex on and made her work faster.

She slid two long fingers into the soaked blonde effortlessly. Piper sighed with relief as she finally felt Alex inside her.

She moaned as her fiancée built a steady pace and applied pressure on her clit with her thumb. Piper head was in the clouds, as far away from reality as she could get. Her eyes remained closed and she had yet to find out what Alex had done.

The brunette was now at her last mark for the perfect line. Right above her mound, she made a deep red mark, which matched the rest on her pale body. She kissed Piper's clit before moving her mouth up to her hipbones, which projected from under her skin slightly. She sucked at her sensitive skin, leaving one more mark on each hipbone. Her fingers worked inside Piper for several more minutes, each thrust causing Piper to moan louder and pant harder. She could feel Piper getting close to her limit as she kissed her inner thigh softly.

She picked up her pace and replaced her thumb with her tongue. She flicked Piper's hardened nub repeatedly, causing the blonde to come crashing over the edge. Her walls clenched around Alex's longs fingers and her orgasm lasted far longer than either of the women expected. She slowed her pace against Alex's fingers and struggled to recover from her climax.

"You know..." Piper breathed out rather aggressively. "They say that guys always fall asleep after sex…" she continued with her eyelids heavy. Alex pulled her into an embrace and placed Piper's head on her chest, knowing that she was too tired to return the favor. "I can understand why." She finished the sentence with a light chuckle.

"I guess that means I did a good job?" Alex replied in a low voice. All it took was one sentence from Alex's soothing voice to push Piper past the state of consciousness into a light sleep.

Alex pulled the blankets over her marked up body and shut the light off. Piper had finished her first month back to work and had been exhausted every night she returned home. It was 9:30 on a Friday night and she already; she was passed out in Alex's arms. Alex didn't mind; she knew that working in a hospital was draining and that her first few weeks back were going to be rough for the both of them. Things were finally settling down for two and they fell easily into their new roles. After their final dress fitting in the morning and both women were going to lunch and then to their bachelorette parties that night.

Nicky had made plans to bring Alex out to a bar and she made numerous comments about a strip club in their near future. Polly planned to bring Piper out to a dance club and her goal was to get absolutely smashed.

x-x-x

The next morning, the couple was woken up by their alarm clock. Piper groaned and turned over to shut the noise off. She struggled to untangle herself from Alex's limbs and accidently knocked her phone/alarm clock on the floor. She groaned louder and rolled over quickly to fetch the disruptive item.

Piper lost her balance trying to pick it up with her eyes shut and fell off the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thud and she let out another frustrated groan.

"Ow! Mother fucker!" she muttered as she finally shut the alarm off. Alex, now wide-awake, looked over to see Piper on the floor, naked. Piper was startled by Alex's loud laughter. She continued to laugh until her face turned a shade of red. The blonde scowled at her playfully and couldn't help but giggle as well. Alex's laughter was infectious and the situation had been funny after the small pain subsided. The taller woman tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths but ended up falling into another laughing fit. Piper rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the bathroom to shower.

Alex picked out a shirt and pair of jeans before joining Piper in the shower.

"You alright baby?" She choked out between giggles. Piper was facing away from her, letting the warm water wash over her chest.

"I'm glad that you find my pain _amusing,_" Piper chided back, faking an annoyed voice.

"Pipes, come on, that was fucking funny."

"Maybe for you! It fucking hurt!" She giggled at the memory.

Alex wrapped her arms around the naked woman and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm sorry; want me to kiss the booboo?" She whispered playfully into her ear.

Piper rolled her eyes again before replying. "Yes actually, it's right here!" She pointed to her ass and smirked. Unexpectedly, Alex dropped to her knees and kissed her ass cheek before biting it playfully. The blonde yelped and jumped out of the grasp on her lover. Alex chuckled loudly and stood up once again. She let her hands roam over her fiancée's wet body, enjoying every curve.

As she washed the conditioner out of her hair, she turned to face Alex with her eyes closed. Alex's eyes raked over her body shamelessly. The water illuminated the red trail down her body and she knew that Piper was going to be pissed as soon as she saw it. She bit her lip and braced herself for the impending anger from the scrappy blonde.

Piper finished rinsing her hair, placed a clueless kiss onto Alex's lips and stepped out of the shower.

_'5, 4, 3, 2,-'_

She heard a loud gasp.

"ALEX!" Piper screamed.

"Fuck" Alex let a giggle escape. Piper couldn't see her face but she had a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

"Oh my god, Alex! What the fuck did you do?" She lowered her voice an octave but was still yelling. She stared into the mirror with wide eyes.

"I got lost in the moment, sorry…" Her lips pulled down and her teeth bared slightly. Trying to gauge Piper's anger level, she waited for her to respond before talking again.

"Alex…" she started with a softer, yet still angry, tone. "We have a dress fitting today! Polly and Nicky are going to see me; I look like I was attacked!" she whined.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm just showing everyone what's mine." She announced proudly as she finished her shower.

Piper was frowning at her as she stepped out. The blonde couldn't help but stare at her naked body and feel lust rise in her core. Alex smirked she purposefully dried her hair before wrapping a towel around her body. She figured that if she waited long enough, the anger inside her soon-to-be-wife would fade and she would get over it quicker.

"Al, there are two problems with your plan. A) No one, other than you, is going to see me without my clothes on, so they won't be able to see your love-marks. Therefore deeming it unnecessary. I mean one is not so bad, but Jesus Alex, how did I not notice this? B) Isn't the fact that I'm marrying you in a week, proof that I am yours?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I suppose, but it was still fun and it turns me on to see you with all those hickeys that I made; just think of the story you'll have." She winked at Piper before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Piper rolled her eyes and followed closely behind with a frustrated huff.

x-x-x

The group of women filed into the dress shop an hour later to ensure their dresses fit properly.

Brook pulled out the two bridesmaids dresses first and had Polly and Nicky try them on.

They both stepped out from their respected dressing rooms and stood before Piper, Alex and Brook.

Nicky smiled shyly at Lorna was awe-stricken. She nervously fidgeted with the dress, pulling it up towards her scar.

"You look amazing Nicky" Piper beamed at the wild haired woman.

"Nichols, she's right, you look hot!" Alex added with a smirk. In the entire time she had known Nicky Nichols, not once had she ever seen her in a dress. In nothing but her underwear and bra? Yes, quite a few times due to being overly drunk and getting sick on themselves, but never in a dress.

"You're lucky I like you guys, fuck, I look fancy!" She laughed and headed back into her dressing room.

Polly received the same encouragement from the women before taking her dress off.

Brook brought out the two white bags, which held the wedding dresses and placed each inside the changing rooms. Polly followed Piper into hers and unzipped the bag quickly.

"Alright Pipes, let's see it." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at the blonde.

Piper stood awkwardly, not wanting to remove her scarf or tee shirt. She tried to convince Polly that she could do it on her own, but she knew that as soon as she stepped out to show the group of waiting women, it would be over.

"Don't judge me Polly; I didn't know she did it until this morning." She whispered quietly as she reached to remove her scarf.

Polly's eyes shot up in curiosity. She waited for Piper to remove the fabric covering her neck before her eyes went wide. She let out a loud gasp that caused Piper to roll her eyes.

"I know, I know, it looks horrible, but it gets worse." She groaned and began to remove her shirt to get the shock over quickly.

"Oh, my god. Piper, what the fuck!" she gaped at the large reddish purple blotches that formed a perfect line down her body.

"Tell me about it!" She said slightly too loud, causing Alex to laugh.

"What's so funny Vause?" Nicky yelled out from the viewing area.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Nichols. Alright I'm coming out."

"I think it's a little too late for you to come out now Vause, I mean shit, the fact that you're getting married to a woman speaks for itself." Her best friend shot back with a loud laugh.

"Not what I meant asshole."

Alex stepped out of the changing room and showed the three women.

"You look so beautiful Alex" Lorna's huge eyes lit up when she saw her in the wedding dress for a second time.

"Thank you. No comments from you Nichols." She narrowed her eyes as she saw Nicky's brain trying to come up with a smart remark.

She held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I wasn't going to say anything! I mean, I'm just glad you decided to go with this one instead of that first one. I posted pictures all over the internet of it; you'll probably the cover of 'The world's worst wedding dresses' by next week."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to get changed. Brook spent most of the time chatting with Lorna.

Nicky tuned them out after half a minute of useless babbling.

"I have to say; there's something gratifying about this, you know? Like washing some one else's clothes; being of service to another human being."

Lorna nodded tastefully.

"I get what you're sayin, taking something ordinary and making something special!"

Brook nodded. "It can get lonely sometimes though, everyone that comes in here is always in _such _a bad mood all the time. I thought that being a dress shop, the women that come in here would be more about community, and girl power and stuff. Some of these women just seem crazy!" she rambled out in one long breath. "I mean I lived in a tree for eight months, but sometimes I think this job lonelier."

Lorna smiled sheepishly and turned her attention back to Nicky.

"Come on Chapman, we're all waiting here!"

Polly zipped the dress up quickly and ushered Piper out of the door.

"Here we go." Piper muttered as she stepped into view of the women.

Right on cue, all sets of eyes widened and there were a few audible gasps. The silence was deafening in the room.

Nicky was the first to speak.

"What the fuck happened to you blondie?" She sputtered out.

Piper's cheeks flushed a deep red, matching the marks on her body.

"Ask Alex." She frowned and stuck her hands on her hips.

Piper's red marks were not as visible with her dress, and most of them were hidden after her chest.

Alex replied with a laugh and continued to get dressed. Polly rolled her eyes and headed back into the changing room.

Piper nodded to brook quickly, signaling that everything fit perfectly and returned to her dressing room. She stripped the dress off her and immediately searched for her clothes.

She groaned in defeat. "Not again." Before Polly could speak, she stormed out of the room, again clad in just her underwear and bra. All of her deep red marks visible down to her hipbones.

"Oh." Lorna whispered as she took in the state of Piper's skin.

"Nicky, are we really doing this again?"

For the first time ever, Nicky was speechless. She mouth gaped open and her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline.

Alex stepped out of the changing room with a smirk. She glanced at the shocked expression of her friends before turning her attention to Piper.

"I didn't…holy fuck Vause. What did you do to the poor girl? You two are some kinky fucks."

Piper paused momentarily; she spun on her heel to face Polly who was holding her clothes in her arms.

"Pipes, you didn't give me a chance to grab them. I set them on the bench outside your door…" She shook her head and laughed.

Piper ran back into the dressing room with an embarrassed look splashed across face. She quickly got dressed and ignored the smirks coming from Polly and Nicky.

The women left the store with the dresses and went to eat before their bachelorette parties.


	23. Chapter 23 Bachlorette Parties

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update; I have been struggling to find the time but thank you all for reviewing and your continued support! The next chapter will be the wedding and I anticipate it will be a bit longer, unless I split it into two, but anyways, it might take me (and Jess) a while to come up with all the right ideas, dialogue and such so please bare with me! I have some great plans for this story and I'm excited to share them, I think after the wedding I will continue this story in a sequel; it will be dedicated to their lives as married women and how they are going to start a family! ( Let me know if you guys are interested in something like that!)**

**My apologizes for any grammar or spelling issues, I usually just edit it once for spelling and grammar or else I start to second guess my lines and it starts to get bad after a while. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in this one.**

**This chapter wrote itself , I honestly didn't plan on writing it tonight but it sort of happened. I hope it doesn't disappoint and while there isn't any****_ intense_**** drama, there are a few hiccups and I found most of this amusing! I hope you all enjoy this one and looking forward to their wedding in the next chapter (Finally! right?) Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks and enjoy! - Courtney**

**Lyrics used from 2 on- Tinashe**

"Piper Chapman, if you don't get your ass out here right now, I will personally come in there, and drag you out!" Polly shouted from the living room.

Piper groaned and slipped her foot into her black heels.

"I'm coming Polly!" the blonde shouted back. "Keep your damn pants on," she added quietly, inaudible to anyone outside her bedroom.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" her best friend replied quickly. Piper rolled her eyes and turned to her fiancée. Alex was sitting on the bed, already ready to go. She was basic in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt, yet looked perfect.

"What do you think babe?" she smiled innocently at Alex and did a small twirl to give her the full look.

Alex bit her lip gently as she raked her eyes over Piper's body. She admired the curved of her hips underneath the tight black dress before moving her eyes upward to stare at her breasts, which looked amazing in the dress.

"I have a few conflicting thoughts." She hesitated. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She whirled around towards the mirror. She thought she looked hot, and by Alex's reaction, it confirmed it, but the words contradicted her body language.

Alex walked towards Piper, settling behind her. She wrapped her long arms around Piper's waist and looked over her shoulder. Piper smiled brightly as they stared at their reflection. Piper couldn't help but adore how perfect they looked together. They were nearly opposite in every way, yet complimented each other perfectly. Alex raised one hand to brush the hair off her neck; she planted a soft kiss on her exposed skin and inhaled her scent.

"I'm conflicted because you look so gorgeous that I am trying to figure out an excuse for us to stay here the entire night. The only place I want to be is between your legs," She smirked as she watched Piper's expression in the mirror change. Piper immediately felt moisture from Alex's raspy voice and sensual promises. Her breathing hitched slightly as the taller woman continued. Alex let her hands wander up and down the sides of her body, gracefully feeling out every curve.

"Secondly, I know that we must leave each other tonight, yet I am feeling very possessive and I don't want anyone besides myself to see you this beautifully; at least not without me there to fight them off." She smiled brightly, allowing the light to sparkle in her emerald eyes.

"Nothing to worry about Al, I am completely yours. I should be the one worrying! You will need a stick to beat off all the women, and men for that matter! You look stunning and you didn't even try!" Piper frowned. Alex had an uncanny ability to make anything look great on her. She merely flashed her signature smile and for all you knew she was wearing trash bags.

"As I, am completely yours as well. Let's just get this night over with, I am already craving the taste of you; tonight will be hell without you." Alex sighed and turned Piper around to face her.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Piper's softly. The blonde immediately responded and deepened the kiss. They held their position for a few moments before being interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Piper, we're going to be late! If I wasn't so afraid of what I might find on the other side of this door I would be dragging you out right now!" Polly shouted. Piper smirked into Alex's lips and reluctantly pulled away.

She placed her hand into Alex's and intertwined their fingers perfectly. Piper started towards the door and as soon as she opened it, she was met with an annoyed Polly.

"It's about time!" She huffed and quickly strutted to the door.

Piper followed with Alex in tow. Alex released her hand to help her put on the black leather jacket.

"I'll see you later tonight baby, have fun and call if you need me." Alex kissed her once again quickly. The taller woman turned towards Polly.

"Please keep an eye on her, no doubt she can handle herself, but I don't need creeps feeling up on her all night." She pleaded with Polly. The brunette debated on replying with a snarky comment but decided on a simple head nod instead. She saw the twinge of seriousness in Alex's eyes and decided not to push it.

"I love you, have fun with Nicky!" Piper hugged Alex tight and retreated to the door.

"I love you too, say hi to Lorna for me!" She replied quickly as Piper shut the door.

x-x-x

3 hours later

"Oh my god! Pol- do you remember that time we got drunk before homecoming? I can't believe we weren't caught! I puked on the quarter back!"

Polly laughed wildly, alcohol flowing through her veins. "He wanted in your pants sssso bad!" She slurred slightly. "You were gonna let him too, but chu' were too drunk to even say your name!" She giggled again with a small hiccup. Lorna laughed loudly at the two woman's youth rebellion.

"He was sssuch a douchebag!" Piper laughed at the memory, slightly too loud. She sipped on her 3rd margarita of the hour. Polly dragged them both to the dance floor and they instantly were lost in the music.

After the first second song ended, Piper was glistening with sweat. Music pulsed through her head as she closed her eyes and moved with the rhythm. She felt someone press against her, assumingly on accident. She didn't stop dancing, figuring it was just Polly or Lorna.

_Yeah, we can get active_  
**_And all my bitches attractive_**  
_We go, you know who we are now_

The figure behind her moved closer, pressing into her ass firmly. Piper shot up as she felt a hand grasp her ass. She giggled, too drunk to realize Polly was on the other side of her dancing with some guy, several years younger than her, and Lorna was getting another drink at the bar. She relaxed slightly and continued with the beat effortlessly. It wasn't until the person behind her moved their hand to her front, grasping her breast as they grinding in sync, when Piper realized it was not her friends. She jolted away, whirling around to yell at whoever was copping a feel. Much to her surprise, a thick, older woman was grinning at her slyly. She wore a plain black t-shirt, showing her tattoos. Piper swore she saw the word 'Butch' written down her arm. The woman was shorter than Piper with black hair and buzzed sides. She looked several years older than Piper, but somehow fit in at the club.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock, not knowing what to say, slightly repulsed.

"Hey blondie, I thought we were having fun!" the woman moved towards Piper slowly, dancing poorly to the beat.

Piper felt the alcohol taking over, threatening to repeat the night with the quarter back.

Piper shook her head before running off the dance floor in search for a bathroom. She found it quickly after a few directions from strangers. She hurled liquid into the toilet, regretting not eating before she started drinking. A few long moments later, the bathroom door opened with a creek.

"Pipes?" her best friend asked quietly.

Piper replied with a groan and threw up again.

"Piper is that you?" the voice grew closer.

"Pol, go away, you don't need to see or hear this!"

"Piper, I'm not leaving you, open the door at least." She pleaded softly.

Piper waited a moment before standing to make sure she wasn't going to puke again. She wiped her mouth of the back of her hand and stood shakily to unlock the stall. Polly stepped inside the handicapped stall, grateful that Piper happened to choose the biggest one to get sick in.

She frowned slightly as she glanced over Piper's face.

"You look like hell," She giggled. Piper rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I was fine and all the sudden I'm dancing and I thought you were behind me. Apparently, I was grinding on some butch woman who looked like she wanted to make me her prison wife. I had to run away before I puked all over the dance floor." Piper leaned against the wall and tried to steady her spinning head.

Polly muffled a few laughs and patted her on the shoulder.

"Let's go home you gross lesbian!" She playfully pushed Piper, careful not to make her lose her balance. Piper nodded and leaned on Polly for support as they found Lorna and stumbled out of the club.

x-x-x

"This is a joke right?" Alex quirked an eyebrow at the wild haired woman driving. Nicky replied only with a devious smirk. "Nichols! You are not seriously taking me to a strip club!" She sighed and looked out the window, fully knowing she had no say in the matter.

They entered the dark club and made their way to the bar.

Nicky ordered four shots of vodka and placed two in front of Alex. Again, Alex raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Nicky shrugged and smiled brightly. The taller woman shook her head lightly and grinned back. They held up the first shot and nodded to each other before throwing it back. They both shuttered as the alcohol slid down their throat with a soft burn.

"Fuck!" Nicky shivered before raising the second shot. "To the married life, hopefully Chapman's pussy will be enough for you!" She laughed loudly and pressed her shot glass into Alex's quickly. Before Alex could respond or punch her in the arm Nicky tossed the second shot, back and repeated the same shutter as the Vodka emptied into her stomach.

"Hey! Red told me she's catering your wedding! Why didn't you mention it?" Nicky suddenly recalled.

"She is? I had no idea, the wedding planner said she knew a crazy Russian lady but I didn't ask, I guess I should have put it together!" Alex laughed.

"She's happy for you two, said something about a discounted price too" Nicky smiled and ordered a beer for the both of them.

They chatted for a few minutes, allowing the alcohol to take effect. Nicky insisted on another shot of Vodka and pushed it back. Right as Alex thought she was ordering another she hopped off the bar stool and walked towards the middle of the club.

"Come on Vause!" She yelled behind her and made her way to a stage.

Alex finished her last swallow of beer and ordered another before following Nicky.

_'Here we go…'_ Alex shook her head as she neared the stage.

She glanced around for Nicky and found her talking to a stripper. Alex rolled her eyes and was tempted to take a picture to black mail her. She knew Lorna was freak out if she saw Nicky talking to another woman who wasn't clothed.

Alex took a seat in front of the stage and watched the woman dance around the pole. She could admit the woman was attractive, but if she was being completely honest, she would rather see Piper up there, of course, without the other audience.

She felt herself slip into a slight daydream about Piper half naked swinging on a metal pole. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"One lap dance Vause, then I'll leave you alone and we can go home whenever you're ready!" She smiled widely, hoping that Alex wouldn't fuss too much.

"Nicky, I really don't-"

"Too late, I already paid, go sit in that booth and I'll be over here when you're done. She pulled Alex to her feet and shooed her to the corner booth. Alex sighed heavily and made her way to the chair in the corner.

_'Pipes is going to kill me when she finds out about this'_ She groaned and waited for the stripped to come out.

Once again, her mind slipped to envision Piper on a metal pole; it turned her on immensely, picturing her stripping in front of her. She wondered if Piper would ever be up to taking a stripping class, in order to learn how to use a pole. Alex would gladly install one in their house if Piper were willing. She grinned at the thought of the conversation as the woman came up.

"Alright, sit back and relax, remember no touching-"

"Sylvia?" Alex deadpanned. _'Oh fuck, this is not happening!' _Alex let out a small giggle, mainly due to the alcohol.

"Alex?" She froze in place. Alex adjusted her eyes to see the brunette topless and in skimpy panties.

"Uh, I didn't… um, my friend paid for this…" she stuttered slightly, stumbling on the words.

Sylvia stood awkwardly, not knowing if she should continue, smack her or just leave.

Alex stood quickly, "I obviously don't want this, so uh, just keep the money, sorry." She shook her head quickly and started walking briskly towards Nicky.

"Alex wait…" the brunette called out after her.

She froze and reluctantly turned around. The entire situation was full of tension and she just wanted to get as far away as she could.

"I know this is weird, but it doesn't have to be. I can still give you a dance; it's not like you haven't seen it all before." She shrugged and moved closer.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." She tried to smile politely.

"Come on, just enjoy one dance, and you can tell me why you're in this place anyways." She held out her hand for Alex to take.

"It's my bachelorette party, I'm getting married to Piper," before she said another word, Sylvia removed her hand and took a step back. Her face changed from a playful look to a glare. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Alex flashed a quick smile and moved away from the stunned woman before she could slap her.

She found Nicky quickly and without stopping, she grabbed Nicky's arm, pulling her out of the chair and dragged her towards the door.

"Ow, Vause! Let go, you're hurtin me!" She rubbed her arm as soon as Alex released her.

"What the fuck Nichols!" Alex nearly shouted in the parking lot.

"Shit Vause, calm down, what's wrong?"

"You thought it would be a good idea to have my ex give me a lap dance? Not even just an ex, the ex that I cheated on with Piper? You remember Piper don't you? The woman I am about to marry?" She seethed.

"Oh fuck, I swear I had no idea! I didn't recognize her! I only met her once and she said her stage name was Sparkles or some shit." Nicky held her hands up in surrender, her eyes wide, hoping Alex would accept her truth.

"Wait, what? Her stage name is… Sparkles? Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex busted out laughing. Nicky joined in with a nod. The two women didn't stop laughing until Alex was buckled over with tears in her eyes. She was gasping for air as she tried to steady herself against the car.

"Oh my god, that is fucking priceless. I'm not even mad anymore, god, I can't believe that bitch is a stripper now!" she wiped a tear in her eyes and started towards the passenger side door.

"Seriously though, didn't know it was her Vause." Nicky replied in a serious tone as she started the car.

"It's alright; I had a good night and trust me, that was worth it." She smiled brightly. "Nichols, I know how much you drank tonight so get me home alive yeah?"

"Sure thing Sparkles!" She reversed the car smoothly and grinned, waiting for Alex to crack up with laughter. The taller woman planted a punch on her arm and right on cue, busted out with another laughing attack.

x-x-x

Alex returned home a short time later. She found the kitchen light on, signaling that Piper was already home. She glanced around the apartment before entering their bedroom. Piper was in bed already, fast asleep under the blankets. Alex undressed quickly and crawled into bed. The slight movement caused Piper to stir. She wrapped her arms instinctively around Alex who responded by pulling her into her. They both smelled of alcohol and sweat.

Piper grumbled a little before settling into Alex's warm embrace.

"Did you have a good time?" She mumbled against the taller woman's chest.

"It was alright, but I missed you. I'm right where I want to be, home, in bed with you baby."

Piper smiled sleepily. "I threw up." She stated simply. Alex chucked and hugged her tighter.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, goodnight Pipes, I love you."

"I love you too," She mumbled lightly before falling into her deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 The Wedding

**Hi everyone! So sorry about the wait, but its finally here! This will most likely be the last chapter; and I ****will**** continue in a sequel, or I might add their honeymoon chapter and then the sequel, but either way, I'll update and let you know! I still have a lot of idea's for these two! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means the world to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Shout out to Jessica who has continually given me ideas, inspired me to write more, edited and wrote many parts of these chapters. I appreciate it more than you know!**

**This chapter uses lyrics from**

**You and I - John Legend**

**I loved her first - Heartland**

**Mumford & Sons - I will wait**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please review! - Courtney**

"Do you Alexandra Vause take Piper Elizabeth Chapman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Poussey asked confidently, addressing not only the two women dressed in white, but also the entire congregation.

"I do." The taller woman stared into Piper's bright blue eyes. Those two words were undoubtedly the best decision she had ever made. Piper smile no longer shy and timid, she wore a grin from ear to ear at the sound of Alex's commitment. The large group of friends and family blurred into the background; she focused solely on Alex, the only relevant thing in her world.

The thin woman standing behind the pair turned to Piper and repeated the question. The only noise to be heard was the sounds of cars buzzing in the streets below. The rooftop was eerily silent, everyone waiting for the final words to be announced.

"And do you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, take Alexandra Vause to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Piper's mind flashed back momentarily. _'I can't believe this is real. How did we even get here?'_

_x-x_

_"__Pipes, let me zip up the dress," Polly motioned for Piper to turn around. The blonde obliged quickly and allowed her best friend/maid of honor to zip up the white elegant dress. Piper turned back around and allowed Polly to place the thin tiara in her curly blonde hair._

_Polly wiped a small tear as she stepped back to exam Piper's ensemble._

_"__You look so beautiful," She smiled brightly and brought Piper into a tight hug._

_"__Thank you Polly, it's really happening isn't it?" she shook her head in disbelief._

_She nodded lightly. "Let's go get em tiger." Polly pulled Piper out of the small room after she slipped her heels on securely._

_x-x-_

_"__Let's go Vause; your tits look perfect, that's all anyone will be looking at anyways, so let's get a move on." Nicky whined from the couch. Alex stood proudly in front of the mirror, grazing over every inch of her body. She smirked at her reflection, anticipating Piper's reaction. Her dark hair curled perfectly and rested on her bare shoulder. The darkness of it contrasted with the white dress perfectly. She insisted that she would do her own make up, not trusting anyone else with the eyeliner or mascara. She applied it effortlessly, allowing the black to accent her emerald irises. She slid on her white heels and finally turned to Nicky. The wild haired woman sat lazily in her navy blue dress and black heels. Lorna convinced her to at least _try to_ look presentable. Unfortunately, for her, her hair had another agenda. She half-assed apologized to Alex with a shrug as if to say 'It is what it is." _

_Alex didn't mind, she wouldn't have it any other way; Nicky's hair was undoubtedly apart of her personality, if she were to change it, she would lose a piece of herself. Alex had always joked with her saying things like, "Is that why your hair is so big? It's full of secrets isn't it?" Nicky rolled her eyes and replied with a remark about Alex's unnatural height._

_"__You finally done staring at your reflection?" Nicky smirked._

_"__No, but I have to get outside before Piper does, so let's go!" She moved towards the door. Nicky captured her wrist as she stalked past her, causing Alex to stop in her tracks. She turned towards the shorter woman with a confused expression._

_"__I, uh, just wanna say that; I'm happy for you, you know? I know you and Chapman have this whole fucked up lesbian drama past, but I can tell that it's the real deal with you two. Just take care of each other, all right? No matter how fucked up things get, you'll pull through it, together. Every problem is temporary; don't forget that, Vause." Nicky fiddled with her silver bracelet, trying not to make eye contact._

_"__Thanks Nichols," Alex smiled softly. "But seriously, when did you get so fuckin' sentimental?" She added with a loud laugh. Nicky flipped her off and grinned as she walked out of the room before her._

_"__Don't mention it," She called out behind her._

_…_

_Alex stood at the foot of the isle, waiting for the music cue. Nicky hooked her arm into Alex's and nodded to her for reassurance. Alex's heart thudded irregularly for a moment; a small part of her wished it were her mother that was walking her down the aisle. She knew Piper's father was walking her, and she felt a slight twinge of jealousy for that as well. Her father had been anything _but_ a father to her. The only person Alex had left was Piper. Even Nicky had her own life to attend to, leaving Alex utterly alone in the world until Piper had returned to her._

_The soft music changed tune and the African-American woman standing at the other end of the isle nodded lightly, cueing the pair to walk. The group of people grew silent and shifted towards the entrance._

_Alex took a deep breath and walked slowly past the rows of bodies. Many were unfamiliar faces that had only known Piper. She recognized their neighbors, Black Cindy and Sofia sitting near the back. Sofia smiled brightly and winked as she passed. Alex and Piper had agreed to let her do their hair for the wedding and she did not disappoint either of them with the result._

_Alex focused on her pace, working to make it slow and calculated. Nicky grinned as she saw Lorna at the front of the group; the short Italian woman wiped at her blotchy red eyes, and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend._

_She felt her confidence grow as she reached Poussey. The group was less intimidating after she passed them, allowing her heart to regain composure for the moment. Nicky unlinked her arm as they stood in position. Alex inhaled deeply as she heard the music change pace again, cueing Piper to walk._

_X-x-x_

_"__This is what you want, right baby?" Bill Chapman looked down at his daughter. His elbow stuck out, requesting Piper to attach to her. She snaked her arm through his and tightened the lock slightly. She nodded confidently and smiled up at him._

_"__This is everything I have ever wanted daddy." She breathed shakily, nervous for the impending moment when the doors to the rooftop opened._

_Right on cue, the large metal doors drew open, allowing the beautiful sunset of New York City to splash into the dark hallway. The entire group was silent and staring at the blushing bride. Piper's face flushed bright red as her father took the first step into the view of her guests. She followed suit, glancing at as many faces as she could before passing the row._

_Dr. Jones, or Yoga Jones, smiled eagerly at her as she passed. The doctor was one of Piper's first friends when she started at the hospital. On her first day, she ate lunch with her and one of the patients who was a nun. Yoga Jones true title was a Doctor of Physical Therapy. She had a holistic nature to her and always recommended herbal remedies to help heal them quicker as the therapy built their bodies back up. She was slightly crazy, but extremely friendly._

_Next to Jones was Gloria, a ruthless Hispanic doctor who started to like Piper after several months of working together. It took longer for her to warm up to Piper, calling her 'Blanca' all the time, but once they worked together on a case involving a pregnant woman, she changed her tune and went out of her way to speak to Piper on a daily basis. They saved the woman and baby from a terrible fate, and every time they saw each other, both women broke out into a grin, still cheeky from their victory._

_Piper passed by their relator John and his very pregnant wife Daya. They both smiled brightly, which Piper reciprocated with an equally impressive grin._

_They were half way down the aisle before Piper finally looked at her beautiful fiancée. Her eyes started at the very bottom of the silky, long, white dress. She trailed up the middle, which hugged her curves perfectly, up to her breasts, which made Piper's mouth go dry at the site. The elegant dress stopped above her full breasts. _

_Where the fabric ended, her dark curls started. Her voluminous hair splayed over her right shoulder, leading right up to her piercing green eyes. Piper couldn't help her jaw drop slightly from the breathtaking beauty. Alex's lips switched as her shocked expression turned to amusement. They both stared, falling completely in love all over again. In that moment, the world slowly stopped turning. Piper could no longer feel the pressure of her father's arm guiding her down the aisle. She no longer felt the sets of eyes staring holes into the back of her lace dress. Alex resisted the urge to run to her and hold the blonde in her arms. Every step Piper took, Alex's breath settled feeling more relaxed. Piper's steps quickened, impatiently wanting to be closer to Alex and Alex smirked taking notice in the slight change of pace. _

_Once Piper reached the tall brunette, they joined hands and waited for Poussey to start. Piper's father returned to his reserved seat next to her mother. Alex rubbed small circles into her hands, calming every chaotic nerve. _

_"__I love you." Alex whispered._

_"__I love you too." _

_They worked past the opening; Alex unintentionally tuned her out after the first line._

_"__We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of….." Alex focused on Piper's beauty, drowning out every other detail other than her. She raked her eyes over every square inch. Her blonde hair pulled back and curled, the way Alex loved. She wore a light shade of red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner. She let her eyes roam the white lace, covering parts of her chest and upper arms. Alex's eyes rested on Piper's blue eyes, which were staring intently back at her. Alex fought another urge to kiss the blonde. The moment was surreal and perfect in every way._

_Piper barely could hear Poussey's words as she took in Alex's form. Her dress had been modern, yet elegant. Majority of it was a shiny silk that wrapped securely around her frame. Alex's tattoos were visible and only added to the effect. The heels made Alex even taller than normal, but luckily, Piper's heels matched and lessened the height difference between the two. Piper imagined they looked like they came straight out of photo shoot. Both women's hair perfectly in place, make up applied with immaculate precision. Piper bit her lip as she raked her eyes over Alex's chest. Alex quirked at eyebrow and smiled smugly, knowing the effect she was having on the blonde._

_"__Piper, Alex," Poussey announced a little louder to pull the two women from their silent staring contest. "During our time we've spent together planning your wedding; I've been able to observe you two. I have never seen two people so in love, and I've been in this business for a while. Love is not just about a lust filled passion two people share, or the comfort you find in each other that makes you feel safe and stable." Poussey paused and smiled as if she was reminiscing. "It's about kicking it with someone and making mad stupid jokes, you know. And not even wanting to go to sleep, 'cause then you might be without 'em for a minute and you don't want that. It's a choice you make daily to wake back up and love all over again, even when you hate 'em. It's unconditional; it's about forgiveness or the past, present, and future. Love is about forgiving yourself so you can be the best for the other because it's too hard to properly love and forgive someone else when you don't know how to do the same for yourself."_

_Poussey paused again and wiped an escaped tear from her check. "Piper, you may start with your vows." Piper jumped slightly after being pulled back from her thoughts on what Poussey said. She smiled shyly, cleared her throat and looked Alex square in the eyes. She had spent hours trying to memorize all of her thoughts; organizing each sentence to make it flow perfectly. All of that speech went out the window as soon as she saw Alex. Piper spoke from her heart, as if she were reading a book. All the words effortlessly glided from her tongue._

_"__I could spend an eternity explaining my love for you, and if that's something you want, I will gladly oblige. You walked into my life a decade ago turning everything I knew upside down in the best possible way. We traveled the world, you treated me like a queen and I loved every minute of it. Although we separated for a while, I have _never_ stopped loving you. It took me a long time to realize how much I needed you; I tried to pretend we were better off apart, but every day without you was a constant struggle. I'd like to believe that everything happens for a reason, and if it weren't for you getting sick, I'm not sure where we would be right now. You walked into my life that day and, yet again, turned my entire life upside down. In that moment, my heart was filled with you and our memories I realized I could not spend another moment denying my feelings for you. In that moment I vowed to always love you._

_We fell back into each other's lives as if it never ended in the first place. I'm sorry for all the pain I've ever caused you, and I promise never to spend another moment without you. Whatever we go through, where ever life takes us, I will be here, we will get through it together. I vow to be with you until the end and I promise to love and support you unconditionally. You are the most important thing to me, and I will spend the rest of my life working towards our happiness together."_

_Alex looked towards the bright orange sky, blinking away her tears._

_Poussey smiled brightly and turned to Alex. "And now yours," She encouraged the taller woman._

_Alex squeezed her hands tighter, trying to find the courage to speak. Piper smiled warmly and pressed the pads of her thumbs into Alex's hands, trying to comfort her._

_"__Piper, you are without a single doubt, the love of my life. The best decision I ever made, other than asking you to marry me, was approaching you that night in the bar. I had no idea that this innocent looking Laura Ingles Wilder ordering a margarita on a chilly night would be the one who changed my mind on all my beliefs. Before you, I never wanted to get married or have kids; I lived in the moment and it took me places you would never imagine. I made many mistakes and many years before I realized that I wanted that stable, domesticated life; I still want that life, but only with you. Life is not worth living if you are not by my side. We unfortunately did spend time apart, but when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. We snap back to being important to each other because we still are. You are the only woman that I have ever truly loved. I wish my mom were here to celebrate with us, I know she would be proud of me for changing my life for the better. She has always been our number one fan. The first time she met you, she knew we would be together for the rest of our lives." Alex stopped and said in a low whisper, "she always did know best."_

_Piper squeezed Alex's hand, silently comforting her as the woman lowered her head to the floor thinking about her mother. After a moment, the brunette looked back up to Piper and peered so deep into her blue eyes and began to speak as if she was trying to speak directly to her soul. __"__I made many mistakes in the past, but I'm willing to, no, I vow to spend the rest of our lives making sure that you are always happy. You are the most important person in my entire world. You come before anything else and I promise that I will make a conscious effort every day to ensure that we are happy and doing well. Times will get tough, but we will pull through together as a family. I love you and there is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my days with. _

_Your beauty is only surpassed by your intelligence, humor and wit. You never fail to amaze me or make me laugh. I love your temper, your passion and above all, I love the way you love me. You are _it_ for me Piper, you always have been and you always will be. I know you and I love you and you know me and love me the same. I could never ask for more. I support you and together, there is nothing we can't get through." _

x-x-x

"And do you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, take Alexandra Vause to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Piper breathed easily with a wide smile on her face.

Alex took the ring from Pete, who was carrying the 5-month-old baby, Finn. She carefully slid in on Piper's left ring finger.

Piper repeated the action with shaky fingers and placed her thin gold wedding band on Alex's long ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You both may kiss the bride!"

The two women closed the space between them eagerly. Their lips found each other effortlessly, crashing together as if it were the first time in years. They moved with passion; a new sense of love radiated from every inch of their skin. Piper's arms instinctively folded around Alex's neck as she continued the kiss for several moments. The crowd cheered wildly, causing Alex to smile into Piper's soft lips, reminding them of the audience. Alex heard Nicky wolf whistle loudly and took it as a cue to end the kiss. Alex couldn't contain her smile, it was the brightest Piper had ever witnessed. They walked hand in hand down the aisle, passing by each of the hollering guests.

Poussey announced the reception would be two floors below.

Each wall decorated elegantly with white ribbons and bows; each table had white flowers for centerpieces and silky white table clothes. Taystee was frantically running around from table to table, making sure everything was in place. The entire ballroom looked like a dream. There was a small stage to the right of the tables; in front of the stage was a large open space with many lights shined down upon it.

The band played a soft song as people stared to file in and takes seats. Once the guests were seated, the band, Sideboob, gathered everyone's attending to please join him in welcoming the lovely couple Mrs. and Mrs. Alex and Piper Vause. As the two walked in and took their seats, they were overwhelmed with the welcome and excitement from their guests.

Once they were seated, champagne was served; Alex stood up from her chair and stuck out her hand. Piper grinned easily and accepted her offer and the two walked out onto the dance floor. The band suddenly stopped playing and put on a song from their playlist.

Alex pulled Piper into her embrace, allowing their bodies to fit perfectly together.

**_You fix your make up, just so_**  
**_Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful_**

The two women swayed lightly, staring into each other's eyes. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. Piper's hands rose to Alex face, brushing over her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs before wrapping her own arms around the taller woman's neck.

**_Try on every dress that you own_**  
**_You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago_**

Alex smirked at the lyrics, fitting for Piper, who always felt it necessary to try on every dress for a simple occasion.

**_And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll_**  
**_Be the one to let you know_**

Alex started moving the pair in slow circles, whispering the words in a raspy voice. The beat picked up slightly and they started moving more, but their bodies remained locked around one another.

**_Out of all of the girls_**  
**_You're my one and only girl_**  
**_Ain't nobody in the world tonight_**

**_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours_**  
**_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_**

Piper kissed her wife's lips gently, allowing the moment to linger, sighing in content. _'There is literally no place I would rather be right now.' _She thought easily

**_Aint nobody in the world but you…_**

Piper rested her head on Alex shoulder as the music slowed down enough for them to go back to swaying. The entire room was mere background.

**_You stop the room when we walk in_**  
**_Spotlight's on everybody's staring_**

Alex hummed lightly in Piper ear; she chuckled at the truth behind the lyrics.

**_Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time_**  
**_Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine_**

Alex again repeated the words louder, making sure Piper could hear her.

**_And this evening I won't let the feeling die_**  
**_I never wanna leave your side_**

Alex pulled into her tighter and kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder over and over, as if to show her appreciation. She pulled back slightly to look at Piper's face, studying her expression

**_You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting_**  
**_You don't even have to try_**

Piper grinned through a few happy tears and Alex nodded with her own grin. Alex stopped their movement completely, unraveling her arms from Piper's body. She placed two hands on each side of the blonde's face. Alex cupped her cheeks gently and stared into the blue orbs. She leaned in softly for a kiss. Piper easily responded and melted into her touch.

**_All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are_**  
**_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_**

The song finally pulled to a close and Piper wiped away another tear on her cheek. She overcame with emotions, mainly love. Love for her wife, love for her perfect wedding and soon to be perfect life.

Piper's father met the pair on the floor and politely stuck his hand out, asking Piper to dance. Piper grinned, kissed Alex on the lips softly and stepped towards her father, taking his hand. Alex walked towards Nicky and sat down at an empty seat. Nicky patted her on the back in comfort and again, the entire group watched as the blonde bride dance with her father.

He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest, not quite reaching his shoulder.

**_Look at the two of you dancing that way_**  
**_Lost in the moment and each other's face_**  
**_So much in love your alone in this place_**  
**_Like there's nobody else in the world_**

"I'm so proud of you Piper," he spoke into her ear softly, just above a whisper.

"Thank you daddy, it means the world to hear that," she grinned up at him. For a moment, she was 10 years old again; giddy from the appraisal she received for getting straight A's in school. His affection wasn't hard to come by, but when he did show it, it gave Piper a feeling a pride and love like no other.

They swayed almost awkwardly to the beat, but completely content. She again laid her head on him and enjoyed the dance.

**_she still means the world to me_**  
**_Just so you know_**  
**_So be careful when you hold my girl_**

**_Time changes everything_**  
**_Life must go on_**  
**_And I'm not gonna stand in your way _**

Piper swore she could hear him sniffle slightly. She felt his hand rise from her back and wipe against his cheek.

**_But I loved her first and I held her first_**  
**_and a place in my heart will always be hers_**

**_From the first breath she breathed_**  
**_When she first smiled at me_**  
**_I knew the love of a father runs deep_**

**_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_**  
**_But it still hard to give her away_**

"Promise me that while you work at Alex's happiness, you don't put yours aside either okay? Marriage is no walk in the park, but I don't ever want you to be unhappy, Piper." He whispered shakily.

"I promise," She let one tear escape down her left cheek.

**_How could that beautiful women with you_**  
**_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_**  
**_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_**  
**_And tucked into bed all those nights_**

**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**  
**It was only a matter of time **

The song neared its end and they pulled away from each other, both smiling through red puffy eyes.

In sync with the song, Piper's dad stared at her lovingly.

**_"_****_I Someday you might know what I'm going through_**  
**_When a miracle smiles up at you_**  
**_I loved her first _**

He slowly led her off the dance floor, returning her to her wife.

The two brides found their way back to each other and took the opportunity to change out of their wedding dress. Piper leaned up to kiss Alex before they stepped away from their guests. For the first time all night, she realized there had been a photographer following her every move. She was too preoccupied to realize the flashes. As they kissed, there was a camera shutter sound, causing both women to turn and look at the figure holding the object.

Piper froze in place; Alex nearly dragged her out of the room, not realizing what Piper had discovered.

"Alex… its, oh my god, it's her" Piper squealed as she booked it towards the elevator.

"Piper!" Alex raced to catch up with her, struggling to run in the formal dress.

She slowed down as she neared the elevator.

"Pipes, what the hell? Who did you see?" She asked confused and slightly out of breath.

"The woman, from the club! The one that groped me, she's our fucking photographer!" Piper busted out in a giggle. "Oh god, that's so awkward!" She placed her head into her palms.

Alex laughed loudly "Shit, really? If I wasn't so not-threatened by her, I would probably go pick a fight!" She chuckled again "Oh god, when you described her, I don't think it compared to what she actually looked like Pipes; I swear she has to be a convict or something!"

"Just don't let her get near me on the dance floor alright? I don't need a repeat of that night," Piper giggled as they entered the elevator.

"After you Mrs. Vause," Alex smiled smugly at the blonde as they exited on the floor above.

"Thank you Mrs. Vause," Piper replied with a childish grin. Their bodies melted together after the door shut. The kiss was slower, easier and filled with passion. Their lips lingered momentarily before Alex brushed her tongue along Piper's bottom lip, requesting access. Piper's lips parted, allowing the invasion. Their tongues danced together, not battling, but enjoying.

Piper pulled away, gasping for air after a few long moments.

"Fuck, you've been holding out on me," She joked lightly.

"I may be a married lesbian now, but I still got some tricks up my sleeve," Alex smirked and winked towards her wife. She motioned for Piper to turn around to allow her to step out of the dress.

They both dressed quickly into casual dresses, to allow a more comfortable night of dancing. If there weren't 100 people waiting on them to start eating, Alex would have taken Piper right then and there. She decided against it and instead, planned some questionable things to do to Piper later in the night.

x-x

They returned to the room with all of their guests and returned to the dance floor. Sideboob finished their cover song and turned on the recording of their playlist.

Alex grinned peevishly at Piper and pulled her quickly into her chest as the song started. They were the only two women on the dance floor and everyone watched intently.

The music started off quick but slowed down as soon as the lyrics started.

**_Well, I came home_**  
**_Like a stone_**  
**_And I fell heavy into your arms_**

Alex led the dance, twirling piper around effortlessly, causing the younger woman to giggle. Every problem vanished for the moment. Piper flew around the dance floor, guided by Alex's hands. Her smile was brighter than the sun. She felt like a child again, being lead around the wooden floor at a quick pace, her hair flowing in every direction.

Before Piper could process the movement, the beat suddenly dissipated and Alex pulled Piper into an intimate embrace, nearly stopping their movement all together. She wrapped her arms around the blonde protectively, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. Piper's breath hitched at the sudden closeness; she felt desire radiate in waves off her wife.

**_And I will wait, I will wait for you…_**

Each word echoed throughout the room, causing Piper nearly to tear up in emotion. Alex leaned into Piper, causing her to dip backwards towards the floor. She held their position for a moment, enjoying the intensity.

**_And I will wait, I will wait for you_**

Alex brushed their lips softly as the beat picked up. She pulled Piper upright and she released her strong grasp. Within moments, Piper was again, being whisked around effortlessly, following the beat of the song. The crowd entered the dance floor and joined in on the quick beat.

They danced feverishly, until the song ended. Alex drew Piper in, heavily breathing; she captured her lips once more, unwillingly breaking the contact.

**_Now I'll be bold_**  
**_As well as strong_**  
**_And use my head alongside my heart_**

The group finished the song with bright smiles and returned to their seats finally, to begin eating.

Piper had failed to realize who was around her, other than a few familiar faces flashing by. She swore she saw Nicky taking lead with Lorna, doing the same as Alex had for her. She smiled brightly and walked with Alex to their table. To the right of Piper, sat Polly and to the left of Alex sat Nicky.

Once the group was settled in, Red's crew began to serve the main entrée and refill everyone's glass with wine or champagne.

Nicky winked at the two brides and stood up slowly. She raised her glass of champagne and banged her knife against it rapidly, slightly too aggressive, causing a loud clang to echo throughout the large room.

She smiled smugly as everyone turned to face them. Piper's hand searched for Alex's under the table and she squeezed it tight. Nicky gripped a black microphone in her hand and began her speech.

"Alright, I'm going to make this quick, but I just got a few things to say."

"A few?" Alex questioned loudly, causing a round of laughs to go through the room. Nicky rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Keep it up Vause; I'm willing to bet you'll be sleeping on the couch by the second day of your honeymoon." She smirked and turned back towards the audience.

"So, as I was saying, I've known Alex here for many years. She likes to think she is some sort of gift to us all, but that's why I am here, as her maid of honor, to squash her ego when it gets too big," The crowd chuckles again and Alex rolls her eyes.

"In all seriousness though, I've known her for a long time and I can confidently say, I have never seen her smile as much as she does when with Piper. The goofy grin, the staring contests, all of it is enough to make anyone want to hurl, but there is no doubting the love they have for each other. I'm glad you two found each other, I honestly believe that you two were made specifically to be with each other."

"Piper, promise to take care of my girl here, she's a super tough, leather wearing teddy bear," Piper grinned brightly and nodded in agreement. Alex shook her head again with a shy smile; Piper leaned in to kiss her lightly as everyone laughed.

"I know you'll do your best, so just enjoy the good times and push through the bad alright?" she passed the microphone to Polly and sat back down.

Alex pulled Nicky into a side hug and whispered her thanks. Nicky brushed it off quickly, but left the smug smile on her lips.

Polly stood awkwardly and smiled at Piper before turning to the large group of people.

"Well, we all are here because we either know Piper, Alex or just feel obligated to attend a family member's wedding. Yes, that's you Cal!" She pointed to the crowd to Piper's brother who was grinning brightly next to his wife Neri.

"Pipes, I grew up with you, shared amazing memories, mixed with far amount of embarrassing and a few horrid ones, but mainly happy ones. You are the most amazing friend I have ever had, and I am truly honored to be standing here today. I think I finally realized the amount of love you two have for one another when we were dress shopping a few months back. I mean, I always knew you were head over heels for this girl, but it didn't quite click until that day. It only took a few small kisses from Alex for you to lose your entire train of thought; every time she walked into a room, your eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. Piper, if I had to bet all the money in the world on someone's relationship, I would pick yours and Alex's. Your love has no bounds and even through the rough times, you still want to be with each other."

"Remember I said to you; 'Eventually, you want someone you can curl up with.  
Someone who knows when it's time to order Chinese.'? I think you finally found that person Piper. I'm so happy for you two; I wish you both the best!"

Piper stood up to hug her best friend tightly. Despite the rocky 6 months, they shared, it meant a lot to Piper to have her at her wedding.

x-x-

The pair danced for another hour or two before the guests started to leave. The photographer, Big Boo, got most of her shots and ended up on the dance floor, trying to dance with Brook, the dress designer. Piper felt obligated to invite her, not thinking she would actually attend.

Alex thanked Red profusely for the wonderful food and service; her crew packed up and they left after serving desert.

Piper and Alex had to leave for the airport, leaving over half of their guests in the large room. Nicky threw uncooked rice at them the entire way to the car, snickering behind them as they ran for cover.

Once they hopped in the black Mercedes, they set off to catch their flight to Cambodia, as wives.


End file.
